Herencia Maldita
by Catgox
Summary: El Jinchuriki de una antigua bestia de colas llega a Konoha con el sello a punto de romperse y ahora Kakashi debe tomar la decisión de convertirse o no en su Jinchuriki, debido a un pasado familiar del cual no tiene memoria.
1. Noticias que no pueden ignorarse

**DISCLAIMER:**  
>Naruto es un personaje de ficción creado por Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto, no me pertenece. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear una nueva historia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Noticias que no pueden ignorarse.<strong>

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Siempre que utilizas el Mangekyo Sharingan tienes que terminar en la espalda de alguien?" se quejó Naruto en una pregunta.

El equipo Kakashi se encontraba en el camino de regreso a Konoha. Acababa de salir de una dura pelea en la cual Kakashi se vio en la difícil decisión de utilizar su último recurso, el Mangekyo Sharingan. Así que, no era de extrañar que su sensei se recostara completamente exhausto sobre su espalda.

Esta vez Naruto emitió un gemido quejumbroso, podía sentir como peso de Kakashi incrementaba con cada paso dado.

"Lo siento, Naruto. Lastimosamente mi cuerpo no soporta este poder perteneciente a los Uchiha" se disculpó Kakashi al escuchar sus quejas cada vez más frecuentes. "Aunque, si mi peso es mucha carga para ti puedes decirle a Sakura que me lleve, creo que ella tendría menos problemas con llevarme en su espalda".

"Pensándolo bien…" Naruto detuvo sus palabras pensando. De repente cambió de ánimos, "¡Es cierto! ¡Sakura-chan es tan fuerte que nos puede llevar a los dos en la espalda!" terminó de decir con una gran carcajada.

"¡Tienes razón! Incluso Sai cabe en su espalda" también rio Kakashi.

Ambos rieron, olvidando el cansancio de la batalla, pero, en medio de su distracción no se percataron que justo a su lado el aura amenazante de una mujer se levantaba.

"Con todo el respeto que se merece sensei, la única forma de que su pecho termine contra mi espalda es cuando lo lleve inconsciente por los golpes que se están ganando ambos" dijo Sakura, recalcando las dos última palabras de manera amenazante. "En cuanto a ti, Naruto, te verás muy bien cargado al estilo de novia por Sai, mientras estás inconsciente".

"Sí, será un placer llevar un amigo en malas condiciones en los brazos" dijo Sai. "He leído que es una de las mejores formas de demostrarle a tu compañero que te preocupas por él, además permite que haya un contacto más íntimo con la pareja".

"¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Qué clase de libros estás leyendo!?" exclamó Naruto, dirigiéndose a Sai. "T-Tranquila Sakura-chan, solo era una pequeña broma, ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei?" ahora se dirigía a Sakura con nerviosismo. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro sin saber en quién concentrarse.

Kakashi simuló toser, llamando la atención de todos. Era el momento de colocarse serios.

"Es momento de apresurar el paso, recuerden que son tres días de camino y ya está oscureciendo. Por nuestro bien será mejor no hacer esperar a Tsunade-sama más de lo acordado, sino pregúntenle a Sakura qué suceder cuando eso sucede".

La vista de los chicos se concentró en Sakura, quien no queriendo responder aquel interrogante se limitó a observar el camino que aún faltaba para llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>Una joven mujer perteneciente a la aldea de las montañas corría por los pasillos de la casa principal, apartando de su camino a todo aquel que se le interpusiera.<p>

"¿D-Dónde está?... ¿¡Dónde está!?" suplicaba la muchacha en completa desesperación.

La joven de cabello castaño, comúnmente conocida como Naoko dobló por una de las tantas esquinas de la casa, chocándose con un hombre de avanzada edad y canas notables. Era el viejo líder de la aldea.

"¿Qué sucede Naoko…?"

"¡Takashi-sama, tiene que venir rápido!" interrumpió Naoko, "Es… es… ¡El demonio intenta escapar del cuerpo de mi hermano!"

Takashi nunca creyó poder escuchar esas palabras nuevamente. En un paso rápido la muchacha lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación.

En el lugar la situación no era nada agradable. Un niño cercano a los doce años se encontraba tendido en una cama, dejando al descubierto el sello que contenía al demonio. A su alrededor, formando un circulo, se encontraban las personas más fuertes de la aldea, recitando un coro casi inaudible para evitar que el chakra del demonio continuara saliendo.

Cuando el Takashi vio la escena, corrió inmediatamente a su lado.

"Escúchame muchacho, ¿Qué tanto puedes resistir?"

"T-Takashi-s-sama, me siento muy de-bil" susurró el niño, "n-no creo que a-aguante otro día así".

"Tranquilo, ya hallaremos una solución" susurró Naoko en el oído del muchacho, mientras colocaba una mano en la frente del mismo.

De un momento a otro los ojos del niño quedaron en blanco, transportándose a lo más profundo de su mente donde se encontraba encerrado el demonio. Se hallaba frente a una jaula gigantesca envuelta por las tinieblas, aunque, de manera extraña el agua que llegaba hasta sus tobillos era tan clara que podía ver sus pies a través de ella. El niño escuchó un pequeño gruñido que le llamó la atención y procedió a dar unos cuantos pasos hasta estar justo en los barrotes de la jaula. Lo que observó allí es algo que su mente nunca olvidaría, una bestia de diez colas.

La bestia parecía un lobo gigantesco, con un pelaje plateado brillante hermosísimo. Sus patas poseían unas garras enormes de color negro que con solo mirarlas sentía que le atravesaban el corazón y sus diez colas tenían una forma particularmente puntiaguda como lanzas, pero su cara, a pesar de su belleza, era aterradora. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como un Sharingan, con pupilas afiladas como las de un gato, además sus filosos colmillos delanteros permanecían al descubierto generando una atmosfera intimidante. El niño estuvo petrificado ante tal poder, intentó generar palabra alguna, pero no pudo.

"Humano… por fin nos vemos cara a cara"el demonio se acercó a los barrotes. "Acércate más. Déjame ver si vale la pena quedarme en tu pequeño cuerpo".

El niño se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de los barrotes. Él temblaba, casi no podía respirar, ver a la bestia era algo abrumador.

El lobo sacó su lengua a través de la jaula, realizando un barrido total de su delgado cuerpo.

"¡Uhg!" se quejó al sentir la baba correr por su cuerpo, "¿Q-Qué me has hecho?" trató de moverse, no hallando movimiento.

"Sshh. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Esto no va a doler nada"**.**

La bestia realizó dos profundas aspiraciones de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su desagradable aroma a dulce llegaba lentamente a sus pulmones. Gruñó un poco y prosiguió a clavar uno de sus colmillos visibles en el brazo del niño. Rápidamente el lobo lo soltó, posicionando su lengua en la herida sin perder gota de sangre. Luego, sin decir palabra alguna se retiró a la oscuridad de su celda, donde solo se apreciaron dos círculos rojos en representación de sus ojos.

"No vales la pena. Tu olor no coincide con la persona que busco" observó con odio al muchacho. "Además, con tu sangre me di cuenta que no eras más que otro mocoso utilizado en este jueguecillo de quién soporta más el poder del Lobo de diez cola antes de morir. De verdad ustedes los humanos pueden ser muy estúpidos".

"¿H-Has dicho morir?"

"Así es. Mi estadía en tu cuerpo no es gratis, mocoso" curvó su boca en una sonrisa pícara, "pero, te la voy a poner fácil. Tienes dos opciones, arrancas el sello de la reja, me dejas libre y vives o simplemente desato todo mi poder destruyendo todos y cada uno de los órganos de tu insignificante cuerpo para poder salir".

Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda al escuchar sus palabras. Temiendo lo peor optó por la que consideraba la mejor decisión. Comenzó a mover los dedos de sus pies, y al ver que ya era libre de aquel estado levantó el brazo hacia el sello.

"Si… vamos niño, un poco más y serás libre de mí" lanzó un dulce susurro en los oídos del chico.

"¡No, yo no puedo…!"

"¡Despierta, por favor!" llamó Naoko al sentir que algo andaba mal con su hermano.

De repente la oscuridad se desvaneció, apareciendo sobre él el rostro de Naoko y el viejo Takashi. El niño los saludo con una sonrisa cansada, pero de un momento a otro su condición cambió a un terrible grito de dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo se volvía pesado, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire que salían con la misma intensidad, a la vez que apretaba los ojos con gran fuerza en un ruego fallido por que el dolor desapareciera.

El susurro del demonio se paseó por sus pensamientos. _"Te lo dije"_.

Takashi miró aterrado como el sello comenzaba a ceder, cambiando a un tono rojizo e inmediatamente realizó un juego de sellos, los cuales al terminar, presionó sobre su abdomen con la palma de su mano. Tres llaves se crearon alrededor del sello.

"Esto detendrá el debilitamiento del sello por un tiempo" se dirigió a los presentes. "Cada llave representa un día. La primera está recibiendo el daño que obtuvo hoy el Jinchiriki, por lo que al anochecer desaparecerá, lo que nos deja con dos días que hay que utilizar para salvar al niño".

"Pero, ¿Cómo? Usted es el más fuerte de la aldea y solo ha logrado retenerlo" dijo uno de los aldeanos presentes.

"Hay una manera pero… es muy riesgosa" habló haciendo presión en la sien. Se sentía mal, sabía que esto sería algo realmente complicado. "Lo llevaré a Konoha, necesitamos ayuda de uno de sus clanes más antiguos. El clan Hatake, mas en específico, Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia".

* * *

><p>"Techo blanco, pared blanca, sábana blanca, estoy en el hospital, ¿No?" se quejó Kakashi.<p>

"¡Kakashi-sensei, ya te despertaste!" exclamó Naruto sin disimular su emoción. "Te desmayaste luego de cruzar las puertas de la aldea".

"¿así fue?"

"Afortunadamente no tardaste mucho tiempo en despertar, Kakashi" intervino Tsunade, volviéndose hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Kakashi intentó de levantarse, manteniendo pequeños temblores en su cuerpo.

"Trata de tomártelo con calma y no te muevas mucho" dijo Tsunade, empujando su pecho para que volviera a acostarse. "Mejor concéntrate en decirme por qué has venido tan mal, se supone que solo era una misión de reconocimiento".

"Lo resumo en una palabra… Akatsuki" Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro forzado al recordar la escena. "Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, llegamos al bosque, nos acercamos donde supuestamente se encontraban los bandidos, pero resultó ser una trampa. Una ola se abalanzó sobre nosotros separándonos en el acto y ahí estaban ellos, Kisame e Itachi" su tono terminó siendo amargo.

"Akatsuki…" Gruñó Tsunade.

"Sakura fue agarrada por Kisame en su prisión de agua. Sai de inmediato fue a liberarla, pero lo detuve cuando Itachi apareció al frente con el Mangekyo sharingan activado. De inmediato dije que cerraran los ojos, quedando solo él y yo en la batalla de Sharingans. La lucha dentro en ese mundo fue tan intensa que ambos quedamos con mínimos niveles de chakra" se detuvo a reflexionar lo próximo que diría. "Pero, lo que me resultó más extraño fue que en un instante sus ojos quedaron en blanco, como si recibieran algún tipo de mensaje e inmediatamente Kisame dejó libre a Sakura, tomando a Itachi en sus brazos. Todavía recuerdo las palabras de Kisame antes de irse".

"¿Qué dijo, Kakashi?"

"Dijo: "eres un chico con mucha suerte Naruto, la próxima vez que no veamos te atraparemos y tú también vendrás con nosotros Kakashi Hatake" " apretó los puños juntando las sabanas en ellos.

"Entonces todo fue una trampa de Akatsuki, su objetivo en realidad era Naruto" Tsunade mordió la uña del pulgar pensativa. "¡Shizune!" llamó a gran voz.

"Dígame, Tsunade-sama" respondió Shizune a medida que entraba a la habitación.

"Revisa la procedencia de todas las misiones disponibles, su aldea, objetivo, incluso, si es posible investiga sobre la vida de quien la solicita".

"¿Tsunade-sama, no cree que es un poco excesivo?"

"¡Ahora!" ordenó, Tsunade con un tono feroz.

De inmediato, Shizune se puso en marcha para cumplir con el mandato. Que su jefa haya cambiado a un humor tan malo solo significaba que la situación era bastante delicada.

"No podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestro Jinchuriki" murmuró Tsunade. "Entonces, ¿No hay más nada que deba saber, Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-obachan, en el combate yo-"

"No hay nada más, Hokage-sama" Kakashi calló la frase de Naruto, al tiempo que le daba una mirada dura.

"¿Seguro? Naruto termina la frase para ver si le refrescas la memoria a tu sensei".

"Solo quería que estuviera segura que apliqué todas las enseñanzas de Ero-Sennin para mantener el control del Kyuubi" forzó una sonrisa. Naruto sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero su sensei le dijo que guardara el secreto. No lograba entender, ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Tsunade la verdadera causa de exigir su Mangekyo sharingan al máximo?

"Eres bueno, pero no me engañas, sé que están ocultando algo y lo voy a averiguar" se burló la Hokage, para luego dirigirse a su paciente. "Ahora sigamos con tu tratamiento, Kakashi. Ya sabes la rutina, una semana en cama y nada de comida solida hasta que yo te diga".

Tsunade estuvo a dar más explicaciones cuando un Ambu apareció en la habitación. Al instante, Kakashi y Tsunade lo identificaron sabiendo que no significaban buenas noticas.

"Hokage-sama, tenemos un problema" anunció. "Jiraiya-sama ha pedido que la lleve conmigo".

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"No estoy al tanto de ello. Solo soy un mensajero".

"_Entonces es algo de lo que no todos pueden enterarse" _pensaron Kakashi y Tsunade al tiempo.

"Está bien, voy contigo" rápidamente Tsunade se dirigió a Kakashi. "No te muevas. Sakura vigílalo" señaló, al tiempo que su discípula asentía.

Salió en compañía del Ambu.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsunade llegó a la habitación quedó paralizada al pie de la puerta. La marca en el abdomen del niño tendido en la camilla y la presencia de Jiraiya, no podía significar más que un problema relacionado con una bestia de colas; tan solo el aire pesado y caliente del lugar el cual se manifestaba en su cuerpo como una fina capa de sudor, se lo anunciaba.<p>

El Ambu al notar que no respondía, la guió lentamente hasta ubicarla justo al lado del cuerpo del niño, mientras Jiraiya luchaba por tomar el control del poder emanante del sello. Por un momento se mantuvo de pie sin comprender lo que sucedía. Por su parte, Jiraiya sudado y cansado la entendió y esperó que saliera de aquel estado.

"¿Q-Qué está pasando aquí?" al fin pudo hacer la pregunta que la molestaba desde que llegó a la habitación.

"Tsunade parece que tenemos un problema tipo Bijuu, bueno más en específico un Juubi" explicó Jiraiya, presionando con más fuerza el sello.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Existe otro Juubi?" Tsunade parpadeó varias veces al escuchar la noticia. "El único Juubi del cual tenemos referencia es sobre el que quiere revivir Akatsuki" completó la frase aún más desconcertada.

"En realidad, Tsunade, si vinieras a ayudarme te lo explicara mucho mejor, este chico se está poniendo difícil"l.

Tsunade realizó un juego de sellos, para luego colocar las manos sobre el sello.

"Bueno ahora explícamelo todo" dijo ya posicionada en su lugar del abdomen.

De repente el niño lanzó un alarido que retumbó en todo el hospital, a la vez que su cuerpo se agitaba tratando de expulsar a los Sannins, sin embargo estos respondieron ejerciendo más presión en él.

"Creo que voy a tener que abreviarte la explicación" Jiraiya forzó la voz.

"¡Por favor, Jiraiya, Dilo de una vez!"

"Está bien, está bien. Iré directo al grano… necesitamos a Kakashi".

"¿Kakashi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?"

"Todo. ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó el tercer Hokage acerca de la sangre de los Hatakes cuando estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento?"

"Claro esa historia…" Tsunade se detuvo al caer en cuenta de la situación. "No me digas que es verdad".

"Esta es la prueba viviente" señaló al niño.

"Ese Hiruzen" habló irritada, Tsunade. "Sabía que un día esto ocurriría y uno de nosotros tendría que hacerse cargo" apretó con furia las maños en el sello.

"Solo falta convencer a Kakashi".

"Me encargaré de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

"Hasta la medianoche" esta vez respondió Takashi. "Pero, parece que el demonio ya se dio cuenta de los planes; el sello para contrarrestar esta borrándose más rápido que antes".

"Se conciso, por favor, ¿Tenemos o no tenemos hasta la medianoche?" comenzaba a colmarse la paciencia de Tsunade.

"Un poco antes de la medianoche, no estoy muy seguro" el hombre miro por la ventana, comprobando que el sol ya se había ocultado.

"Nos queda poco tiempo" murmuró para sí. "Iré a convencer al chico, toma mi lugar".

Tsunade salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando que Takashi continuara suprimiendo el sello en su lugar.

* * *

><p>En la otra habitación Sakura se encontraba vigilando a Kakashi tal como le había mandado su maestra, Naruto estaba dormido en una camilla contigua y Sai simplemente lo observaba grabando cada una de sus actitudes para aplicarlas en su relación con los demás. A través del pasillo se escucharon los fuertes pasos de la Hokage, diciéndoles a estos que seguro había problemas.<p>

"¡Todo el mundo fuera!" exigió Tsunade a gran voz.

"¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-obachan? No ve que estamos vigilando a Kakashi-sensei" Habló con pereza Naruto, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Tengo que hablar algo con Kakashi, así que todos fuera sino quieren dos meses de misiones rango D".

En menos de un minuto la sala estaba completamente vacía de jóvenes, y en su interior solo se encontraba un Kakashi en cama y una Hokage tensionada.

"Por la forma en que echó a todos no creo que esto sea una revisión" dijo Kakashi riendose.

"Kakashi ahora no estoy de humor para comentarios simpáticos. Escucha bien" la tensión podía sentirse en su voz. "Te necesito urgentemente".

"Vaya, Tsunade-sama… ese tipo de declaraciones a un paciente…" se burló. "Para ser sincero nunca pensé que usted, una persona mayor, y yo, bueno… terminaríamos de esta forma".

"Sabes a lo que me refiero… además, no eres mi tipo".

Kakashi dio una gran carcajada.

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es la solicitud, Hokage-sama?"

"Seré directa. Necesito que seas el jinchuriki del Lobo de diez colas".

"Espere, ¿Qué?" su único ojo al descubierto quedó totalmente abierto.

"En estos momentos se encuentra el jinchuriki del Lobo con el sello a punto de romperse. Necesitamos trasportar a la bestia a otro cuerpo más resistente, sino todos nos veremos en grave peligro" explicó ella, "tú, como uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea fuiste escogido como el más apto para la tarea". Habló tratando de convencerse a sí misma, pero ella sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

"Pero, ni siquiera puedo moverme, ¿Cómo quieres que la lleve a cabo la misión?" preguntó. Él sabía muy bien la respuesta, solo era otra de sus excusas para escapar de la situación.

"Te llevaremos hasta allá. Además, si lo haces tu chakra se recuperara más rápido con el poder del lobo, así no duraras mucho tiempo en el hospital" esta última frase sonó muy bien en los oídos de Kakashi.

"Pensé que solo había existido un Juubi" murmuró a Tsunade.

"Al parecer nos equivocamos".

Kakashi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, al tiempo que cerraba el ojo sin poder creer lo oía.

"Déjeme pensarlo por un momento, por favor".

"Te daré tiempo, pero recuerda que no solo la vida del niño está en riesgo, sino la de todos en la aldea que has protegido por tantos años".

Salió Tsunade, dejando una atmosfera amarga en la habitación.


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones.**

Tsunade salió de la habitación suspirando profundamente. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pedido a Kakashi. En realidad nunca imagino que algún día ese chico se convertiría en el Jinchuriki del Lobo de diez colas, o mejor dicho, nunca pasó por su cabeza que existiera otro Juubi, no era de extrañar que el propio Kakashi le costara entender.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose adónde se encontraba la causa de este mal. La caminata fue breve, pero el viaje por sus pensamientos la convencía de lo contrario. Llegó a la puerta y se estremeció al ver cómo el chakra del Lobo escapaba a través de las hendijas de la puerta, incluso podía sentir que rosaba con su piel. Se armó de valor y estaba lista para entrar en la habitación cuando su acompañante Ambu apareció, agarrándole la muñeca.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" preguntó Tsunade claramente disgustada.

"Mis disculpas por el agarre Tsunade-sama, pero Jiraiya-sama me pidió que la llevara con los ancianos antes de llevar a cabo el proceso de cambio de cuerpo".

"No tengo tiempo" gruñó ella, "me tomaría toda la noche explicarles la situación a esos viejos cabeza dura".

"No se preocupe, les he explicado todo mientras usted estaba con Kakashi-sempai" Tsunade le dio una mirada estrecha que puso sus nervios de punta. "C-Como le dije todo fue orden de Jiraiya-sama".

"Está bien… si no hay de otra, llévame con ellos".

* * *

><p>Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, todo había dado un vuelco tan repentino que apenas podía asimilar la situación. No hace mucho era un Jounin que recuperaba su chakra de una misión fallida y ahora debía tomar la decisión de ser o no el Jinchuriki del lobo de diez colas, definitivamente este no era su día de suerte. Dentro de poco Tsunade estaría allí esperando una respuesta, pero ¿cómo la daría? Esta no era como cualquiera de las misiones que había recibido en su vida, incluso si existiera un rango más alto que el "S" esta encabezaría la lista.<p>

Kakashi se dispuso a navegar un poco más por sus pensamientos, posando una mano sobre sus ojos para que la oscuridad lo ayudara a olvidar. Pero, en su mente solo se paseaba el eco de aquella frase dicha por la Hokage:

"_Recuerda no solo la vida del niño está en riesgo, sino la de todos en la aldea que has protegido por tantos años"_

No podía abandonarlos; tantos años de servicio en la protección de Konoha no serían tirados a la basura por un capricho egoísta. Hacía tres años en una misión a la aldea de las olas había dicho a sus estudiante "los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida", esas palabras no podían quedar en el aire, ¿Qué pensaría Obito? La persona que le enseñó esa importante lección de vida. Tenía que proteger la aldea cueste lo que cueste, no permitiría que personas inocentes cayeran como lo hizo su antiguo equipo, pero para ello debía tomar una decisión definitiva y ya la tenía en mente. Ahora solo restaba esperar a Tsunade.

* * *

><p>El consejo de Konoha estaba reunido en una pequeña habitación del hospital. El lugar no era muy cómodo, pero fue lo mejor que se consiguió para discutir la situación. La sala consistía en cinco sillas ubicadas en forma circular alrededor de una pequeña mesa color caoba, sobre la cual se encontraban dos grandes tomos de la historia de Konoha, un extraño collar y unos cuantos sellos con la palabra "suprimir" escrito en ellos.<p>

Los dos ancianos estaban sentados en la parte más alejada de la puerta, justo a la vista de todo el que entrara. El primero era un viejo canoso de gafas conocido como homura, mientras que segunda era una señora mayor igual de canosa, llamada Utatane.

El Anbu abrió la puerta dando paso Tsunade. Ante su presencia los ancianos se colocaron de pie en acto de reverencia. Tsunade se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a la silla más cercana a ellos, mientras el anbu se posicionaba en una esquina de la pequeña sala. Inmediatamente que la Hokage se sentó sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo, dando por hecho el inicio de la reunión.

"Es momento de iniciar" anunció Homura.

"Solo espero que sea breve lo que tengan que decir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche" habló irritada la Hokage. No podía soportarlos, estaba reunida con ellos solo porque Jiraiya lo arregló todo antes que actuara por su propia cuenta.

"Cálmate Tsunade" se acomodó los lentes Homura. "Escucha bien lo que tenemos que decir, sino el cambio de cuerpo del Lobo será un completo fracaso".

Tsunade sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquella frase. Ella asintió.

Comprendiendo Homura tomó una gran aspiración y procedió a seguir con su explicación.

"Según el informe dado por el Anbu, el Jinchuriki del Lobo de diez colas se encuentra en este hospital. Además, la condición del sello es muy crítica, tanto así que Jiraiya y Takashi deben suprimir a la bestia a pesar de tener una restricción hasta la medianoche".

"Primera pregunta" habló Utatane por primera vez. "¿Quién es este Takashi?"

"Eso que interesa ahora, lo importante es que trajo al niño y ayuda a Jiraiya con el sello" respondió Tsunade con un leve tono de fastidio en su voz.

"¿Estás diciendo que diriges una aldea y ni siquiera sabes quién entra o sale por sus puertas?" Utatane dejó escuchar una pequeña risita. "Muchacha, todavía tienes mucho por aprender".

"¿Cómo cree que voy a estar pendiente de quién es ese hombre cuando me dicen que solo tengo hasta la medianoche para cambiar de cuerpo al Juubi?"

"Si me permiten" interrumpió el Anbu, mientras se acercaba a ellos desde una esquina. "El señor Takashi es el líder de una pequeña localidad en el país de las montañas, además es la persona que colocó la restricción en el sello del niño".

"Bueno, ahí tienen la explicación" dijo Tsunade encogiendo los hombros.

"Tu nombre es Tenzou, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? Parece que tienes información útil que aportar a la reunión, siéntete libre de comentar" Utatane señaló una silla al Anbu, quien accediendo se sentó. "Esto demuestra que posees algunos subordinados a tener en cuenta, lo que no muestra tu gobierno, Tsunade".

La Hokage simplemente ignoró aquel comentario, dirigiéndose ahora a Homura.

"¿Qué necesito para que el cambio de cuerpo sea exitoso?"

"Según tengo entendido Kakashi Hatake será el próximo Jinchuriki" pausó un momento, preparándose para lo que diría. "Lo primero que necesitas es que él no sea el siguiente contenedor".

En sala reinó el silencio profundo por un momento.

"Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que toda esta reunión es para que Kakashi no sea el Jinchuriki?" Tsunade movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder entender lo que escuchaba. "Debes estar bromeando Homura, sabes perfectamente por qué lo escogí".

"Estamos consciente de ello, Tsunade. Sin embargo, cometerías un gran error escogiéndolo a él".

"Nuestro deber como concejo de Konoha es evitar que tomes malas decisiones para la aldea" complementó Utatane.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Kakashi además de ser uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea es el único que puede cumplir con esta responsabilidad, muy bien saben que lo lleva en la sangre, ¡Es la herencia de sus padres! o ¿Acaso esos libros de la mesa están solo de adorno?"

Ante esta última declaración Tenzou quedó confundido.

"Porque sabemos la historia nos negamos" aumentó amenazadoramente el tono de voz Utatane, "o ¿Deseas que de nuevo surjan muertes atroces en la aldea?"

"Prefiero eso, a que todos estemos muertos por un demonio que no nos arriesgamos a sellar" dijo son total seriedad Tsunade. "Si es por el control de la bestia, no te preocupes, Kakashi nunca permitirá que sus compañeros mueran antes que él".

"Pero él-"

"Ya déjalo Utatane, ella confía plenamente en él, veamos qué sucede" Himura volteó hacia Tsunade, continuando con su explicación. "Sabíamos que no cambiarías de opinión, así que vinimos preparados" señaló hacia el collar y los sellos que se encontraban en la mesa. "Esto es lo que necesitas para que no haya problemas luego del sellamiento".

Tsunade primero agarró los sellos y notó que eran idénticos a los que Jiraiya le dio a Kakashi en caso que el Zorro se saliera de control cuando rescataban al Kazekage. Los regresó a la mesa, tomando ahora entre sus manos el collar que llamó su atención desde que entró en la habitación.

El collar estaba hecho de una delgada cuerda negra. En el centro poseía una pequeña esfera de vidrio, la cual en su interior albergaba un hermoso mechón de cabello plateado. A cada lado de la esfera había tres huesos tallados en forma de colmillo, luego de estos, habían tres más de color rojo, pero más pequeños que los anteriores.

Tsunade claramente reflejó la curiosidad en su rostro, por lo cual prosiguió a encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que se formulaba en cabeza.

"Sé para qué sirven los sellos, pero el collar, ¿qué función cumple aquí?"

"A diferencia del Kyubi, Hachibi y las otras bestias, el Lobo de diez colas no es una porción de chakra que pertenece al Juubi, él es una masa entera de chakra individual" explicó Homura, "por lo que al concluir el sellamiento su poder dará mucha presión al cuerpo de Kakashi, además que el inmenso chakra de la bestia tratara de colarse poco a poco través del sello".

"Aquí es donde entra la función del collar" continuó la explicación Utatane. "Esta es una restricción para que el chakra permanezca dentro de su cuerpo sin hacerle daño al mismo. Si por alguna razón el collar es retirado de su cuello el Lobo aprovechara la situación para liberar el chakra y así ir debilitando el sello".

"En pocas palabras, si eso pasa no solo la vida de Kakashi estará en peligro, sino la de todos en la aldea…" Tsunade se mostró seria, pero por dentro el temor la invadía.

"¿Te arrepientes de la elección, Tsunade?" preguntó con voz pícara la anciana.

"Con quién crees que hablas vieja, ya he hecho mi elección".

Utatane le lanzó una mirada estrecha.

"Ni siquiera yo puedo reemplazarlo en este trabajo" mostró una pequeña sonrisa Tsunade.

"_Solo espero que no te equivoques, Tsunade_" Pensó Homura.

Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta.

"Bueno, si ya ha terminado la sesión, tengo un paciente por sellar" se detuvo en la entrada. "Vamos Tenzou, necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Kakashi".

El Anbu asintió ligeramente, al unirse con ella en la puerta.

"Tenzou" le brindó una mirada seria al Anbu. "Todo lo que escuchaste en esta reunión debes mantenerlo en estricto secreto, no quiero que llegue a los oídos de Akatsuki sobre la existencia de otro Jinchuiki en Konoha".

Tenzou asintió nuevamente. Un mar de preguntas se revolvía en su cabeza, ¿Kakashi Jincuriki? ¿Juubi? Y la que más lo intrigaba, ¿Una herencia de sus padres? Deslizó la mano sobre su cabello castaño esperanzado que su mente se aclarara.

"_Kakashi-sempai, ¿En qué te has metido ahora?" _Pensó, mientras seguía a Tsunade al cuarto del paciente.

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!" canturriaba Naruto. "No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por lo que Tsunade-obachan le está diciendo a Kakashi-sensei".<p>

"Ya déjalo, Naruto" regañó Sakura. "Si Tsunade-sama nos echó de esa manera significa que es algo realmente grave".

"Pero, dime, ¿No tienes curiosidad?" susurró al oído de Sakura.

"Si, un poco" dijo imaginándose que podría ser. "¡Espera, no me hagas cambiar de opinión!"

Sakura se preparaba a dar un golpe.

"Espera, Sakura" Sai se metió entre los dos jóvenes. "Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun, como ninjas de la aldea de Konoha debemos estar actualizados con todo lo que acontezca".

"Ya ves Sakura, Sai sí entiende mi punto" cruzó los brazos haciendo un mohín.

"¡Tú solo querías espiar!" miró de reojo al rubio. "Bueno si Sai lo dice de esa forma creo que podemos averiguar un poco".

"_¡Sai eres un genio! por fin la excusa perfecta para saber que están hablando" _pensó emocionada.

"Entonces, ¡Vamos!" Naruto tomó el liderazgo.

Los tres jovenes cruzaron los pasillos hasta llegar a una esquina del camino que conducía hacia la habitación de Kakashi. Naruto se asomó haciendo señas a los otros que esperaran, mientras Tsunade entraba con un Anbu en la sala. Inmediatamente ellos se introdujeron, los chicos se escurrieron hasta la puerta, pegando sus orejas en el acto.

"No escucho nada" susurró Sakura.

"Yo tampoco" Naruto presionó más la oreja contra la puerta.

"Traten de concentrarse, afinen los oídos" dijo Sai demostrando gran interés.

"Dime, ¿escuchas algo?" en un susurro Sakura preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

"No."

"Es caso perdido" suspiró Sakura, separándose de la puerta.

"Esperen, tengo una idea" Naruto se separó de la puerta, dirigiéndose a ellos. "Crearé un clon haciéndolo pasar por una mosca, así sabremos que dicen exactamente".

En algún momento la "investigación" pasó a ser un asunto personal. Naruto creó el clon transformándolo en una mosca. El insecto se introdujo a la habitación a través de la hendija, teniendo vista y escucha a todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar. El clon se posó en una lámpara cercana, grabando todo lo que el original quería saber.

"¡Listo! Ahora solo queda esperar que salgan".

"Excelente idea Naruto" alabó Sakura. "Sigamos intentando Sai, no le dejemos todo al clon".

Regresaron a presionar su oreja contra la puerta.

* * *

><p>Kakashi vio como la Hokage entraba acompañada de Tenzou. Su primera reacción fue <em>"¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?"<em> Pero ya no tenía caso, probablemente ya se había enterado de todo. Kakashi intentó sentarse en la cama en señal de reverencia a Tsunade, sin embargo el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que cayó con la misma fuerza aplicada. Tenzou al ver su intenciones corrió rápidamente a su lado, ayudándolo a sentarse.

Tsunade se sentó en la cama quedando frente a frente con Kakashi. Examinó cuidadosamente las partes de su cuerpo descubiertas, notando un pequeño temblor en sus músculos. Aunque, aquel temblor no era producido del el cansancio o la falta de chakra. En su rostro claramente se podía leer que era a causa de su temor interno a lo que le sobrevendría.

La Hokage trató de decir algunas palabras de ánimo, pero fue detenida por sus palabras.

"No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, ya he tomado mi decisión" Kakashi no demostró ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

"Está bien, ¿Qué decidiste?"

Era para salvar la aldea, pero realmente ella no quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

"_¿Jiraiya de verdad no hay otra solución?" _fue un pensamiento que no tendría respuesta.

Tenzou permaneció rígido ante la espera de la respuesta.

"Yo, Kakashi Hatake, acepto la responsabilidad de convertirme en el Jinchuriki del Lobo de diez colas" terminó de decir con la frente en alto.

Una mosca Naruto quedó en shock.

"Bien Kakashi" lo elogió como si fuera la mejor decisión, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma". "Es momento de realizar la ceremonia".

Se dirigió al Anbu.

"Por favor, cárgalo".

Tenzou se ubicó y señaló su espalda pidiéndole a Kakashi que subiera en ella.

"Yo preferiría una silla de ruedas" miró extraño la posición del otro hombre.

"Kakash-sempai, yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo con esto, pero es la forma más rápida de llegar donde Jiraiya-sama".

"_¿Ero-Sennin?"_ las sorpresas no paraban en Naruto.

Tsunade ayudoó al próximo Jinchuriki a colocarse sobre la espalda del otro.

"Lastimosamente la situación no me da para un comentario sobre esta posición" Kakashi realizó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, mientras terminaba de acomodarse en la espalda. Tenzou se alivió. Aunque, sea por unos cuantos segundos se alegró de la condición de su sempai en estos momentos.

"Estamos listos ─Tenzou miró hacia Tsunade esperando su orden".

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Tsunade dando una mirada cómplice al otro.

"¡Tengo que irme antes que los descubran!" Un puff como el zumbido de un mosquito se escuchó en la sala, sin embargo los presentes no eran personas que por casualidad ocupaban aquellos puestos de mando.

"¿Ya se fue?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí. Era de esperarse que esos tres estuvieran cerca" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Desde cuándo estaban aquí?" preguntó el Anbu.

"Probablemente desde que entramos" respondió la Hokage.

"Así que ya lo saben" Kakashi dijo con aparente indiferencia. "Bueno, Naruto siempre arma los planes y termina arrastrando a los demás" echó a reír un poco.

"En eso tienes razón" dio una pequeña carcajada Tsunade. "Entonces, ahora sí vamos".

Realizó un juego de sellos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>"¡Sakura! ¡Sai!" llamó desesperado Naruto. "El clon ya desapareció, tenemos que irnos".<p>

Corrieron hacia la esquina del pasillo.

"Esperemos que salgan para seguirlos" agregó Sakura, asomando la cabeza.

"¡Sí!. Esta vez descubriremos en que está metido Kakashi-sen…sei" sus palabras fueron apagándose, a medida que los recuerdos retornaba a su cuerpo.

"¿Naruto?"

"N-No puede ser…" Naruto dio un fuerte agarre a su vientre.

"¿Qué sucede?" Sakura comenzó a preocuparse. "Sai, ¿Tienes alguna idea de su estado?"

"Probablemente está recibiendo los recuerdos del Kage Bunshin" aclaro. "Sin embargo, para que se comporte de esa manera tiene que ver con lo que se habló dentro de la habitación".

Naruto se apoyó contra la pared deslizándose despacio hasta llegar al suelo. Una mano agarraba fuertemente el sello, mientras que la otra pasaba a través de su cabello. Los pensamientos bailaban una y otra vez en su cabeza dando paso a la voz del Kyuubi.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que esto se está tornando interesante" canturrió el Zorro.

"Cállate Kyuubi, tú no sabes nada" gruñó Naruto.

Lanzó una gran carcajada el demonio.

"Tú eres el que no sabe nada, mocoso! Estaré ansioso cuando tu sensei se convierta en Jinchuriki, tengo un asunto pendiente con el lobo" sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente de su Jinchuriki hasta desaparecer.

Naruto despertó de su trance al oír la voz de Sakura llamándole. Su mente quedó mucho más confundida con aquella conversación, pero este no era el momento para sumirse a los pensamientos, debía actuar. Al chocar con la realidad Naruto se colocó de pie de golpe.

"¡Rápido, Sakura-chan, Sai! ¡Debemos ayudar a Kakashi-sensei!"

"¿Ayudarlo?" preguntó Sakura confundida. "¿Qué no nos has contado Naruto?"

Naruto tragó en seco, preparándose para lo que diría.

"Tsunade va a sellar el lobo de diez colas en su cuerpo".

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sakura sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Sai solo observó con curiosidad. "Debes estar bromeando Naruto… ¿Lobo de diez colas? Nunca escuché hablar de eso".

"Fueron las palabras de Tsunade".

"Eso quiere decir que Kakashi-sensei se convertirá en un Jinchuriki…"

"Así es".

Naruto mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

"No permitiré que experimentes lo que es tener a alguien con ansias de matar dentro tuyo" murmuró apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lamento decepcionarte Naruto-kun" Sai habló desde la puerta de la habitación donde habían estado los mayores. "Ya se han ido" abrió mostrando la sala vacía.

Sakura y Naruto corrieron hasta él.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Todo el tiempo estuvimos aquí, ¿Cómo pudieron salir?" Naruto se alborotaba el cabello de la desesperación.

"Un Jutsu de tele transportación" Sakura cruzó los brazos.

"Afortunadamente yo puse a prueba otro plan mientras te concentrabas en tu clon" explicó Sai. "Ellos son ninjas de elite, no serán engañados tan fácil por un clon transformado en mosca" Naruto lanzó una mirada estrecha al cabello negro.

"Explícate mejor, Sai" Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

"Mientras el Kage Bunshin de Naruto recopilaba la información necesaria yo dibuje una pequeña araña que se adhirió al pie del Anbu. Ellos al darse cuenta que los espiábamos simularon que saldrían al pasillo siendo donde el clon desapareció, sin embargo mi araña siguió allí. Si vamos al lugar donde está la araña de seguro Kakashi-sensei también estará allí".

"¿Eh? ¿¡Estás diciendo que mi clon fue un cebo!? Túú, Sai…"

"Sai excelente idea" interrumpió Sakura, "casi se puede decir que fue trabajo en equipo".

"Odio admitirlo, pero Sakura-chan tiene razón, fue un gran plan".

Sai revolvió en su bolsa hasta encontrar un pergamino que abrió en el suelo. Realizando el sello un juego de sello con sus manos dijo la palabra "revelar", dando paso a que en el pergamino en blanco apareciera un mapa mostrando donde se encontraba la araña. A medida que su objetivo se movía una mancha negra dibujaba una nueva sección en el mapa.

"Aquí están" señaló en el pergamino la torre Hokage.

"¡Vamos!" animó Sakura.

"¡Bien!" los dos hombres dijeron al unísono.

"_Espere Kakashi-sensei, ya vamos por ti_"dijo Naruto para sí, aguardando las esperanzas.

* * *

><p>La tele transportación los llevó hasta la oficina de la Hokage, quedando Shizune sorprendida en medio ellos. Tenzou todavía con Kakashi en hombros se movió a través de los pasillos siguiendo a Tsunade. Kakashi acercó un poco la cabeza hasta su oído para poder hablar mejor.<p>

"Tenzou, ¿cuánto sabes?" susurró.

"Lo suficiente para decir que esto no será nada fácil".

"Por favor mantén esto en secreto" la voz de Kakashi empezó a temblar.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Tsunade-sama ya me lo advirtió. Aunque probablemente Naruto y Sakura ya lo sepan".

"Déjamelos a mí… yo les explicare todo después" los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él, impidiendo que hablara correctamente. "Tengo otra petición" quedó un momento en silencio. Luego prosiguió. "Por nada del mundo permitas que interfieran con el sellamiento".

"Haré todo lo posible, Sempai"

No estaba seguro si fue la respuesta correcta.

El Anbu se detuvo al frente de una puerta que nunca había visto en la torre Hokage. La puerta era demasiado grande, hecha de un material metálico y de manera curiosa el color de la pared donde se encontraba no coincidía con el del resto del pasillo. Adentrándose en ella se observaba claramente como el pasillo cambiaba bruscamente, de paredes lisas a paredes rocosas y filosas, y ya no había una capa de pintura sobre las paredes. Al final del túnel rocoso se observaba una gran cámara que a pesar de sus paredes rudimentarias poseía un piso liso, del cual se levantaban dos columnas, en todo el centro de la habitación.

Dentro de la cámara se encontraba Jiraiya y Takashi junto al Jinchiriki. El niño estaba acostado en el suelo sobre unas cobijas blancas con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta. Su respiración era pesada y cada minuto que pasaba era una nueva oleada de dolor que se cernía sobre su cuerpo, robándole un alarido de su pequeña boca. Al escuchar tales gritos Tsunade corrió Junto a él, observando con horror como el sello se tornaba rojo frente a sus ojos. Rápidamente dio una mirada de preocupación al viejo Sannin, quien entendiéndola asintió confirmando que ya era la hora.

Kakashi entendió el significado de las miradas dadas entre los Sannins; ya sabiendo que era el momento, comenzó a sentir los nervios recorriendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Casi no podía controlarse, sus músculos temblaban, igualmente que su respiración se volvió más acelerada hasta el punto de dar pequeños jadeos; realmente podía decir que tenía miedo.

Por otro lado, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, preguntas como ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora? ¿Podría seguir siendo un ejemplo para sus alumnos? ¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteraban de su secreto? Se revolvían en su cabeza hasta el punto de sentirse mareado. Sin embargo, por nada era conocido como un gran ninja. Muchas de las misiones que realizó terminaron en torturas similares a esta, así que se preparó dejando las dudas a en el fondo de su mente, cuando llegara la hora se ocuparía de ellas. Kakashi apretó un poco las manos en el hombro de su compañero, cambiando la mirada gacha por un rostro totalmente decidido.

"_Ya veo que tan difícil fue tomar esa decisión con tu propio hijo, sensei_,"fue el único pensamiento que no pudo evitar.

Tenzou sintió el agarre de las manos de Kakashi en sus hombros, de cierta forma entendía como se sentía, ya que él también vivió una situación un poco similar cuando fue experimento de Orochimaru. Aunque, todavía conservaba sus dudas sobre que las situaciones se parecieran, después de todo, que introduzcan una máquina de matar en tu cuerpo no se podía comparar con nada conocido.

Tenzou acató la Orden dada por la Hokage para colocar al nuevo Jinchuriki en posición.

"Kakashi-sempai, ya es hora" emprendió la caminata hacia las dos columnas en el centro de la habitación. Kakashi asintió.

"Déjalo aquí" Jiraiya lo recibió, colocándolo en medio de las dos columnas.

No se había fijado antes, pero al estar más cerca Tenzou observó una cadena colgando de cada columna, dos en el suelo y una un poco atrás de donde se encontraba sentado su sempai. Se sorprendió en gran manera cuando Jiraiya comenzó a abrochar los grilletes en las extremidades de Kakashi, ¿Qué tan difícil sería el sellamiento para que Kakashi fuera encadenado como un animal? Esa pregunta solo tendría su respuesta cuando lo viera.

Fue inevitable que una sonrisa no se formara en los labios de Jiraiya al observar la reacción del Anbu, mientras abrochaba los tobillos y muñecas de Kakashi. No obstante, su sonrisa no duro demasiado, ya que el creciente temblor en el cuerpo de Kakashi atrajo su atención.

"¿Tienes miedo?" le preguntó Jiraiya.

"No, solo sentí un poco de viento frio" tal era la seriedad en la voz de Kakashi que podría convencer a cualquiera con esa mentira.

"En serio, tienes que decirme en qué dirección vino el viento frio, porque aquí hace un calor del infierno" se burló, terminando de ajustar los grilletes.

"Si tanto quieres saber, creo que vino de tu cu-"

"¡Ustedes dos, compórtense!" reprendió Tsunade molesta. "¡Tenemos poco tiempo, así que apresúrate Jiraiya!"

"Calma, calma, Tsunade. Solo era una pequeña charla para olvidar la tensión" dio una gran carcajada, mientras Tsunade le brindaba una mirada inexpresiva. "Ahora, solo falta el del cuello" agarró el grillete, acercándose a Kakashi. Instintivamente retrocedió. "Tranquilo, sabes que es necesario".

Demoró unos segundos en convencerse, hasta que finalmente cedió su cuello. Tsunade dibujó a su alrededor un circulo con extrañas palabras escritas en tinta negra.

"Estamos listos" dijo al terminar.

"Antes que nada debes saber que no soy nada delicado en estos procedimientos, Kakashi" dijo Jiraiya, dirigiéndose al lado del niño.

Kakashi solo asintió. Luego se acomodó colocándose de rodillas y cerró sus ojos, entrando en profunda meditación.

* * *

><p>Tres jóvenes corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad.<p>

"¡Sai! ¿¡Cuál camino escogemos!?" exigió Naruto al encontrar dos pasillos en distintas direcciones.

"A la derecha" respondió agitado. Naruto aceleró el paso.

"¡Cálmate Naruto!" llamó Sakura viendo como les llevaba gran ventaja. "Tú solo no podrás hacer nada".

"No puedo detenerme, ¡Kakashi-sensei espera nuestra ayuda!"

"Naruto-kun, ahora gira a la izquierda" exclamó Sai.

"¡Esto parece un laberinto!" Gruñó Naruto, "¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" giró hacia la izquierda.

"Solo nos queda bajar las escaleras".

Bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con la gran puerta metálica.

"Esta puerta nunca la había visto" habló Sakura.

"Ahora no es momento de ver puertas, Sakura. Sai intenta abrir la puerta" exigió nuevamente Naruto. Podía sentirse un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

En el acto Sai sacó un pergamino de su bolsa, dibujando una lagartija. El animal entro por una hendidura, quitando el seguro de la puerta. De inmediato los tres ninjas entraron deslizándose sigilosamente a través del pasillo rocoso. Naruto era el primero de la fila india, seguido por Sakura y luego Sai. Al llegar a la esquina asomó un poco la cabeza, sorprendiéndose ante la imagen de su sensei en cadenas. No duro mucho tiempo en cambiar la sorpresa en rabia intensa, alimentando el poder del Kyubi.

"¡Como se atreven!" habló entre dientes, mostrando los colmillos.

"Naruto trata de calmarte" dijo Sakura convenciéndose que ese estado de su sensei no era real. "Pensemos en un plan y-"

"¡Calmarme ni mierda!" gritó atrayendo la atención de todos en la cámara. "¿¡Encima de convertir a Kakashi-sensei en Jinchuriki, lo tratan como un animal!?"

"_Así que, ya llegaron…" _pensó Kakashi, aún de rodillas. "_Lamentablemente las cosas son así, Naruto" _

Kakashi no levantó los parpados ni un centímetro. De la misma forma, Jiraiya tampoco perdió su concentración ahora que se encontraba frente al niño preparando su chakra.

"Tenzou" llamó la Hokage.

"Como ordene, Tsunade-sama"

Se ubicó al frente de ellos, impidiendo el paso.

"_Por nada del mundo permitas que interfieran con el sellamiento_, _Tenzou_," recordó la petición de Kakashi. "_No se preocupe Kakashi-sempai, haré hasta lo imposible para detenerlo"_

Cegado por la ira, Naruto corrió en cuatro patas dispuesto a acabar con el Anbu de un solo golpe.


	3. Sin vuelta atrás

**Sin vuelta atrás.**

Con un movimiento de manos Tenzou realizó los sellos necesarios para un jutsu de teletransportación, apareciendo justo detrás de Naruto. Luego, agarró su cabello, tiró bruscamente de su cabeza hacia arriba y colocó una pierna sobre su espalda, presionándolo contra el suelo.

Intimidado por aquella posición al estilo foca, Naruto deseó desatar por completo el chakra de Kyubi y liberarse. En realidad no le gustaba depender del Zorro, ni siquiera pensó en esa opción cuando corría a rescatar a su sensei, pero, momentos desesperados requerían actos desesperados. En un pequeño lapso de tiempo recordó el daño causado a Sakura cuando desató ese poder con Orochimaru en la batalla del puente del cielo y la tierra. Definitivamente no debía usarlo, no solo él se vería en problemas, sino todos en la cámara, incluso la persona que quería salvar.

De pronto su mente se iluminó. Naruto se dio cuenta que sus brazos todavía estaban libres, así que movió su mano izquierda hacia el estómago del hombre, dispuesto a acertar tan siquiera un rasguño de sus garras. Sin embargo, Tenzou se percató a tiempo, inmovilizando su brazo con un agarre firme. Naruto empujó, Tenzou lo contrarrestó, el chico insistió aún más, convirtiéndose así en un tira que jala en espera de quién cedía primero ante el otro.

"Ya déjalo" habló forzando la voz el Anbu. "Kakashi-sempai tomó su decisión".

"¡No me engañas!" gruñó Naruto, mostrando los colmillos. "Nadie tomaría esa decisión por sí mismo, Kakashi-sensei ha sido testigo de todo lo que he sufrido y lo que cuesta controlar un Bijuu en tu cuerpo, ¡No hay manera que él haya tomado la decisión de ser un Jinchuriki!" gritó, aunque Tenzou estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Tsunade observaba la tenacidad del chico y en parte estaba de acuerdo. Pero, no había otra solución, el único que podía albergar aquel demonio en su cuerpo era Kakashi.

"Por lo que veo mis palabras no te van a hacer reaccionar, entonces veamos si por la malas entiendes" incrementó el agarre, causando que Naruto sintiera el entumecimiento de su mano.

"Era lo que tenía planeado desde el principio".

Tenzou Había bajado la guardia mientras hablaba. Aprovechando el instante, Naruto giró, apuntando con su mano derecha hacia el pecho del Anbu. Unió sus dedos de tal manera que sus garras obtuvieron una posición en punta y en un segundo Tenzou se vio soltándolo para evitar la apuñalada inminente.

"_¡Demonios, se liberó!" _ la furia ardía en su mente._ "Si tan solo pudiera usar el Mokuton todo fuera más fácil" _Se arrepentía de estar en servicio Anbu en esos momentos.

Tenzou observaba como Naruto se acomodaba a una posición de batalla muy parecida a la de un animal. Su cuerpo se encontraba agachado e inclinado hacia adelante con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, enterrando ligeramente las garras como si estuviera afilándolas. Su cabello estaba totalmente erizado y sus ojos sangre lo detallaban con tal minuciosidad que parecía que buscara la parte más tierna de su cuerpo para atacar.

Se tensionó ante aquella mirada, estaba claro que la mirada distraída y tonta de Naruto estaba siendo reemplazada por la del Zorro. Sin embargo, a pesar que el chico se comportara como una versión mini del demonio su conciencia no había cambiado, todavía reconocía las personas que estaban a su alrededor, además el chakra endemoniado no lo rodeaba, era como si estuviera reteniéndolo. En realidad podía asegurar que sus motivos eran buenos.

"No permitiré que sigas" el Anbu se ubicó, obstruyendo el camino hacia el Jinchuriki.

"No estaba pidiendo tu permiso" dijo con voz grave Naruto, preparándose a atacar.

"Detente Naruto" Sakura se acercó junto con Sai. "Esto también nos incumbe a nosotros, no tienes que luchar solo ─ajustó sus guantes para la batalla".

"Así es" Sai apuntó con su espada. "Todos pertenecemos al equipo Kakashi".

"Vaya, vaya. Ustedes sí que son un buen equipo" agregó Tsunade, ubicándose al lado de Tenzou. "Pero, todavía no entiendo porque están luchando. La ceremonia está iniciando, Kakashi ya tomó la decisión. Aunque, no lo deseen la ceremonia llegará a su final".

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos" dijo con voz seria Sakura.

Dio una risita Tsunade.

"Parece que te enseñe bien en ser tan terca como yo, Sakura" la sonrisa cambio a seriedad. "Piensen un poco, ¿No creen que están siendo egoístas? Esta es una misión que él podía aceptar o no. Si él la escogió es porque vio que era capaz de cumplirla, ahora déjenlo lograr su cometido".

"Tsunade-sama…" murmuró Sakura.

Un gruñido se escuchó en la cámara.

"No trates de engañarte, Tsunade" aquellas palabras no parecían de Naruto. "Cuando has visto que un Jinchuriki decide serlo a su propia voluntad" su mirada era más parecida a la del Kyubi que en un principio. "Muchos son escogidos cuando aún son bebes, otros porque ven que son los más aptos. Tarde o temprano Kakashi sería escogido como el Jinchuriki del Lobo, ¿No es así?" su boca se curvó maliciosamente.

A pesar de su concentración aquella última frase despertó la curiosidad en la cabeza de Kakashi.

"_Zorro estúpido, ¿Qué intentas hacer al decir tales cosas?"_ Tsunade percibió que con quien hablaba ya no era Naruto. "Si fuera así, ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Iré y lo sacaré de esas cadenas sea como sea" todavía estaba presente el aura asesina del demonio, pero esta vez el que habló fue Naruto.

"Entonces, prepárate mocoso, porque para eso tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros" realmente Naruto estaba consiguiendo la Hokage que nadie quería conocer. "Tenzou" llamó.

"De acuerdo".

"Ocúpate de Naruto, déjame estos dos a mí. Es hora de darle una buena lección a estos niños malcriados" golpeó un puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

Un sonido de lo más parecido a un siseo se escuchó provenir de Naruto.

"Parece que las cosas estarán más difícil con la viej…"

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto se encontró estampado contra la pared con algunas rocas encima. Trató de levantarse en un intento desesperado de contraatacar, pero solo logró que su cuerpo se volviera hacia atrás dándose otro golpe. Lanzó un grito de dolor con su boca ensangrentada, su espalda debía estar dañada.

"¡Te atreves a terminar la frase y a la próxima no me contengo!" exclamó Tsunade enojada.

Sakura vio con horror como Naruto quedó casi aplastado con un solo golpe de Tsunade. Ahora que se encontraba a su lado pudo notar su ceño fruncido y puños fuertemente apretados. Conocía muy bien esas expresiones, su maestra se había reprimido. Después de todo, que Naruto aún se pudiera mover significaba que no quería luchar en serio. Un momento de reflexión la llevó a pensar que ellos podrían estar equivocados, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, llegaron hasta allí, así que debían lograr lo que se propusieron.

"Cambio de planes, Tenzou. Ocúpate de aquellos dos, yo me hare cargo de Naruto" ordenó Tsunade, "desde hace rato este chico se está ganando una paliza".

Naruto se levantó del suelo tambaleándose un poco.

"Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme" limpió con la manga las comisuras de su boca.

"No sé si ya te lo he dicho, pero puedes llegar a ser un mocoso irritante".

Naruto corrió directo a la Hokage. Regresando a la posición de cuatro patas logro emanar un poco de chakra del Zorro, obteniendo mayor velocidad. Tsunade, por su parte, lo esperaba como si no hubiera ninguna amenaza.

Con un impulso Naruto se elevó por encima de ella, creando en el acto dos clones de sombra. El primero se lanzó hacia ella acumulando mucho chakra en su puño. Pero, Tsunade sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo se apartó, impactando el golpe en el suelo. Una gran ráfaga de viento y polvo se dispersó por toda la habitación nublando la visibilidad. Por lo que, Tsunade aprovechando la situación corrió directamente hacia el clon, clavando un golpe en su estómago. El clon desapareció.

Por otro lado, Naruto usó el segundo Kage Bunshin sobrante para crear un Rasengan en el aire. Luego, el mismo clon dio un firme agarre al brazo del original que no mantenía el Rasengan y girando sobre sí mismo proveyó el impulso suficiente para que el original saliera disparado hacia Tsunade.

"Demasiado fácil" dijo ella, extendiendo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Rápidamente saltó quedando justo en las espaldas de Naruto en el aire, al tiempo que él volaba hacia ella. Tsunade apoyó el tacón contra su espalda lastimada. Con un fuerte grito de dolor Naruto cayó junto con el Rasengan a haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo. El impacto fue tan grande que la nube de polvo fue dispersa en el acto.

"¡Naruto!" llamó Sakura.

"¡Sakura, no te distraigas!" Sai se colocó al frente de ella, evitando con su espada el corte de la espada del Anbu.

Durante varios minutos Tenzou y Sai lucharon con las espadas intentando acertar el primer golpe en el otro. Sakura se limitó a observar la lucha, esperando momento preciso para involucrar su fuerza bruta.

La batalla entre Sai y el Anbu se extendía cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos daba oportunidad a su contrincante, al contrario, aumentaban su esmero por cortar tan siquiera un poco de la ropa del otro. Sai en medio del combate afinó sus sentidos, resultándole extraño el sonido de la espada de su adversario. Por más que intentaba identificar el típico ruido de metal con metal entre el choque de las dos espadas, lo único que logró escuchar era un sonido seco muy familiar.

"_Este sonido… ¿Madera?"_ pensó confundido._ "¿Por qué un Anbu carga con una espada de madera simulando ser una de metal? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué la espada soporta cortes sin siquiera astillarse?_ _La única persona que crearía tal madera resistente es…" _

Tenzou aprovechó el viaje por sus pensamientos para contraatacar con un fuerte golpe de su espada. Sai lo detuvo, pero el impulso hizo que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sin perder el tiempo Tenzou se agachó, dándole una patada en las piernas. Sai cayó sobre su espalda e intentó levantarse de inmediato, pero en un paso rápido el otro colocó peligrosamente la espada en su cuello.

"¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Vas a cortarme la garganta con esa espada?" Sai no mostro ningún signo de emoción en su cara, a pesar de estar en desventaja.

"No sé qué clase de entrenamiento te dieron en raíz, pero ante una situación como esta no deberías reaccionar de esta forma" respondió Tenzou confundido.

"La espada es de madera. Tu solo querías dejarnos fuera de combate al noquearnos con ella".

Tenzou lo miró por un momento confundido, para luego dejar escapar una risita.

"Como era de esperarse de ti, Sai".

Sai reconoció la voz.

"En realidad tu eres…"

"¡Naruto!" Sakura corrió a su lado al verlo muy dolorido. "Detente, déjame curarte".

"Déjalo Sakura, sino quieres verte en medio de mi batalla" dijo Tsunade.

"Se está pasando, Tsunade-sama".

"Se lo buscaron. Yo dije que si querían sacar a Kakashi tenían que pasar por encima de mí" frunció el ceño, "o ¿Creías que esto era una pelea de mentiras?"

"_Si es lo que debo hacer"_ Sakura se preparó.

Emprendiendo una carrera hacia su maestra poco a poco fue acumulando chakra en su puño, volviéndolo un proyectil que destruye todo lo que toca. Sakura dio su común grito de batalla lista a impactar. Pero, justo como sucedió con Naruto, Tsunade la esquivó y en el mismo instante sujetó su brazo para luego lanzarla contra la pared con ayuda de su fuerza sobrehumana.

"¡Sakura-chan!" fue un grito a todo pulmón por parte de Naruto. Sin rastros del chakra del Kyubi intentó levantarse, cayendo inmediatamente. "¡Demonios! Si tan solo pudiera moverme".

"¡Comienza de una vez, Jiraiya!" gritó enojada Tsunade.

"_¿Ero-Sennin?" _pensó Naruto.

"Trate de calmarse, Tsunade-sama" Takashi movió las manos de arriba abajo, apaciguándola desde su puesto. "Este es un proceso que requiere de mucha concentración. Además, Jiraiya-sama debe recolectar la mayor cantidad de chakra en sus manos para cuando la restricción del sello se libere".

"_Es cierto, Ero-Sennin está preparándose para remover el sello"_ con pequeños temblores Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre de mayor edad._ "Si tan solo pudiera llamar un poco su atención…, Kakashi-sensei no se convertiría en Jinchuriki…." _No pudo más. Rindiéndose cayó en la inconsciencia.

"¿Acaso Jiraiya no puede romper la restricción y cambiar de cuerpo al lobo?" preguntó Tsunade.

"No. Tenemos que esperar que la última llave impuesta por mí en el sello sea rota por la presión del chakra del lobo" respondió Takashi. "El sello ya cambió a color rojo, lo que significa que dentro de cinco minutos el chakra de la bestia será libre".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta carrera antes de la medianoche, si de todas formas el mismo se liberaría?"

"Porque si no estábamos preparados el Juubi rompería el sello en medio de la aldea, provocando la destrucción inminente de Konoha".

"Entiendo. Aprovechemos la situación ahora que están fuera de combate".

Tsunade observó como Naruto se encontraba desmayado en un cráter, al igual que Sakura bajo unas cuantas piedras. Consiente que los dos chicos dieron lo mejor de sí actuando como un equipo por salvar a su sensei, no los juzgaba, al contrario podría decir que sentía un poco de envidia ante tal acto de valentía.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de la forma difícil?" musitó para sí.

Todavía con la mirada en los dos chicos cayó en cuenta que hacía falta Saí, el chico pálido cabello negro, además su Anbu tampoco estaba presente. Revisó a sus espaldas notando como Tenzou lo amenazaba con su espada. Aguantó una carcajada. Probablemente el chico ya se había dado cuenta de la espada de madera, un Anbu de Raíz no sería engañado tan fácil.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya estaba de pie junto al niño con las manos sobre él, haciendo todo lo posible por acumular el chakra necesario para iniciar el sellamiento. Por ningún motivo abrió los ojos. La concentración que poseía estaba más allá de lo explicable, porque su único objetivo en ese momento era lograr con éxito el sellamiento del Lobo en el nuevo contenedor y salvar a Konoha, pero, para ello también necesitaba la plena concentración de Kakashi.<p>

Afortunadamente, Kakashi acató todas las indicaciones dadas por Jiraiya antes de iniciar la ceremonia. A pesar que las cadenas en sus extremidades comenzaban a tallar se mantuvo sereno sobre sus rodillas mientras acumulaba chakra en su abdomen. Kakashi mantuvo los ojos fuertemente apretados, el sudor de su frente bajaba en grandes gotas dándole a su cabello en punta un aspecto en caída sobre su rostro, de verdad le estaba costando acumular chakra con lo bajo que poseía los niveles en su cuerpo.

Un pequeño gemido del niño atrajo su atención, tensionando cada uno de sus músculos en el acto. Ya había comenzado, la última restricción estaba cediendo. En forma de ligeros vapores el chakra del lobo comenzaba a escaparse a través del sello, trayendo consigo gemidos con mayor frecuencia. Esto estaba costando su concentración.

Jiraiya percibió la inquietud de Kakashi.

"Kakashi no pierdas la concentración, trata de ignorar lo que sucede en la habitación" dijo sin levantar los parpados ni un centímetro.

Kakashi asintió.

"Ya es hora, Jiraiya-sama" dijo Takashi, mientras se unía a Tsunade en la espera.

"Está bien" el Sannin se arrodilló junto al niño jadeante.

"Disculpe, Tsunade-sama. Por lo que pude ver ese chico no peleó de manera ordinaria, ¿es posible que él sea Jinchuriki del Kyubi?" Takashi señaló a Naruto desmayado en el cráter.

"¿A qué viene eso?" lo dio una mirada estrecha sin disimular ni un poco su malestar por aquella pregunta.

"No es necesario que me responda, solo quiero que me escuche" Takashi tosió brevemente, deteniéndose. "Si el chico es el portador del zorro de nueve colas, hay que sacarlo inmediatamente".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que el chico zorro no esté envuelto en el chakra del Lobo" emprendió la caminata en la dirección de Naruto.

"Estamos hablando del Jinchuriki de Konoha" Tsunade lo detuvo, agarrando su hombro. "Yo soy la Hokage, por lo tanto, debo saber qué problema hay entre el Zorro y el Lobo".

"Pero, Hokage-sama esto no es algo que pueda explicar en una conversación rápida".

"¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no estoy en el mejor de los humores para los secretos, así que habla Ahora"

Takashi dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"En pocas palabras los dos Jinchurikis no pueden estar juntos. Si el zorro llega a sentir el chakra del lobo de diez colas reunirá fuerzas para liberarse del sello".

"¿Liberarse del sello? Comprendo que ambos son Bijuus y por alguna razón debe haber alguna clase de relación entre ellos, pero Naruto antes estuvo cerca de un Jinchuriki que liberó su chakra e incluso casi rompe el sello, ¿qué hace a este diferente?"

"Bueno, podemos decirlo de esta forma" Takashi pausó un momento. "Su chakra alimenta el chakra del Zorro".

Takashi observo como Tsunade abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. La sorpresa no cabía en su cabeza.

Un grito desgarrador retumbó en la cámara llamando la atención de todos los presentes, propiciando que Tsunade olvidara por completo acerca de lo que estaba hablando. De inmediato, corrieron a calmar al niño y aunque ya no era una sorpresa, ambos se estremecieron al observar las pocas líneas que dibujaban el sello. Con un fuerte agarre Tsunade sujetó al niño, pero la fuerza sobrehumana proveída por el demonio la obligaba a retroceder.

Aunque, en ese momento el niño no estaba consciente, en lo más profundo de su mente sabía qué estaba sucediendo e intentaba despertar de aquel trance. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente en blanco, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, además sudaba de manera exagerada. La sensación en su abdomen era algo indescriptible, estaba seguro que no aguantaría.

De repente, otro alarido fue arrancado de su boca a todo pulmón, al tiempo que una convulsión violenta expulsó a Tsunade dejando que se moviera un ritmo desenfrenado. Inmediatamente, Takashi se abalanzó, sosteniendo sus hombros. Para luego, Tsunade, retornar esta vez, sentándose sobre sus piernas, a la vez que ubicaba ambas manos a cada lado de su costado paralizándole por completo.

Un canto de victoria se paseó por sus mentes, convencidos de haberse librado de este mal, pero, ahora el turno era del Lobo. Un brillo cegador apareció donde se suponía que se encontraba el sello, dando paso al emanar de un extraño vapor plateado que rápidamente se extendió por toda la cámara. Esto despertó la preocupación en Takashi por la condición del sello, así que, tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió, situó una mano sobre su torso y apartando un poco del vapor, se encontró que en lugar del sello había un agujero negro.

"El chakra del Lobo…" las palabras escaparon de su boca.

Tsunade no pudo haber escuchado mal esas palabras. Cuando quiso reaccionar, ya se encontraba de pie advirtiendo como el chakra cubría los pies de Tenzou y Sai al otro lado de la habitación. De igual manera, Sakura se encontraba todavía en el suelo con gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por el mismo. Recordó advertencia de Takashi sobre la relación del Zorro y chakra del Lobo. Al instante, giró en la dirección de Naruto y estuvo a punto de buscarlo de no ser porque un golpe seco proveniente de Kakashi, la detuvo. Se volvió hacia él descubriéndolo apoyado sobre su frente en el suelo, aunque aún sobre sus rodillas. La sorpresa llegó a ella.

Kakashi no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, en un momento estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados acumulando chakra en su abdomen y de pronto se vio cayendo contra el suelo. Realmente se sentía patético, ni siquiera Jiraiya había empezado a extraer el Juubi y ya se encontraba en el suelo tirado como un niño indefenso. Apoyó su frente tomando el impulso necesario para levantarse, pero solo logró golpearse provocando que la sangre comenzara a manchar sus plateados cabellos. Además, sus brazos tampoco eran de gran ayuda, aunque quisiera utilizarlos se amarraban fuertemente su abdomen; el ardor lo estaba matando.

Entre fuerte jadeos Kakashi consiguió sacar uno de sus brazos fuera del torso. Apoyándose un poco pudo levantarse unos cuantos centímetros de la tierra, pero como todos sus esfuerzos anteriores cayó de nuevo, forzando el grillete de su cuello. Esta vez un gemido salió de sus labios. Además, de las cadenas en sus extremidades ahora la de su cuello estaba tallando; esa posición no era nada favorable. Otro gemido más fuerte salió de sus labios, aunque, esta vez no fue por el grillete. Con horror observó como el chakra intentaba entrar en su abdomen, provocando que la sangre comenzara a manchar su camiseta.

Esta vez Tsunade no fue ajena al sonido.

"¡Comienza, Jiraiya!"

"Jiraiya-sama, por favor, empiece de una vez, temo que nos hemos pasado de tiempo" completó Takashi.

Jiraiya asintió. Con una potencia increíble chocó su mano contra el abdomen del niño, inyectando el chakra acumulado en sus manos en el agujero negro. Tsunade y Takashi reforzaron el agarre. Fue tanta la presión de su mano que de la boca del niño ya no salían gritos, sino los últimos vestigios de aire presente en sus pequeños pulmones.

Como médico, Tsunade se preocupó de que el niño no estuviera respirando. Pero, en unos cuantos segundos la preocupación cambió a curiosidad al ver como Jiraiya realizó extraño movimiento de su mano, sacando un delgado hilo plateado del agujero. Al acto, el niño inspiró profundamente, retornando a su color original. La Hokage se alivió, era como si él se hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima.

Jiraiya se puso de pie halando del hilo delgado hasta una altura considerable y Tsunade recordó que Kakashi no aún no estaba listo. Viendo que ya no oponía resistencia, corrió directamente hacia él.

"¡Tenzou, llévate de aquí a Naruto!" mandó, mientras corría.

"Como ordene, Tsunade-sama" liberó a Sai, viendo que ya no era una amenaza.

Al llegar, Tsunade acomodó a Kakashi en la posición de rodillas de un principio, pero de manera involuntaria su cuerpo se devolvió apoyándose en el de ella. Aunque, Kakashi estaba despierto no podía ejercer fuerza sobre sus músculos, tal parecía que estaba en un trance muy parecido al del Jinchuriki original, la única diferencia era que su ojo visible no se encontraba en blanco. Volviendo al modo de médico, Tsunade lo revisó, descubriendo la mancha de sangre en su abdomen. Enseguida, lo acostó boca arriba y levantó su camisa hasta el cuello, notando profundos cortes muy parecidos a las garras de un animal. Se preparó a aplicar su Ninjutsu médico.

"Tsunade, no lo hagas" dijo Jiraiya, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Cómo que no lo haga? No ves que está herido".

"Es mejor que no lo toques, tenemos que aprovechar que el chakra del Lobo ha mostrado compatibilidad con su cuerpo" se detuvo justo al frente de ella. "Puede que el Juubi no se haya dado cuenta, pero su chakra sintió que el chakra de Kakashi es similar al suyo, así que intenta volver creyendo que es el cuerpo del lobo".

"Al parecer todo era cierto".

"Así es. Ahora, que tal si me dejas continuar" le brindó sonrisa.

Tsunade entendió y se apartó, permitiendo que Jiraiya se arrodillara al lado de Kakashi. Luego, colocó la mano con la que sujetaba el hilo plateado, sobre su abdomen listo para continuar con el proceso.

* * *

><p>Tenzou llegó al cráter donde se encontraba inconsciente Naruto. Cargándolo en sus brazos observó cómo los pequeños rastros del vapor plateado adheridos a su cuerpo eran absorbidos a través de su piel, sorprendiéndolo por un momento. Con un salto sacó al chico del cráter, llevándolo a la salida de la cámara, pero sus pensamientos volvían a pasearse por la imagen del mismo absorbiendo el chakra del lobo. Nunca había visto algo similar, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.<p>

De pie al inicio del pasillo, Tenzou hizo señas a Sai para que trajera a Sakura consigo hacia el exterior. El otro chico acató; ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir el sellamiento, así que debía dejar culminara sin problemas. Listo a dar el siguiente paso, Tenzou notó una sensación de tibieza alrededor de sus brazos. Se convenció que era producto del roce de su cuerpo con el del muchacho desmayado y seguro de esto emprendió el camino a través del pasillo, siendo detenido súbitamente por el ardor intenso que ya no era una leve tibieza, sino agujas calientes que los atravesaban. Tenzou dio un fuerte grito de dolor, dejando caer a Naruto de sus brazos.

El Anbu examinó el daño en sus brazos. De manera increíble tenía heridas que se extendían por ellos como si un trozo de metal al rojo vivo se hubiera afirmado sobre su piel. La sangre emanó de las heridas de manera salvaje, al tiempo que caía de rodillas, apretando los dientes en cuanto el ardor aumentaba.

Este tipo de dolor no era normal. Miró hacia Naruto tendido en el suelo, sorprendiéndose aún más al observar como el chakra rojo del Zorro de nueve colas emergía de su cuerpo, especialmente de su espalda en forma de dos colas. Tenzou volteó a donde se encontraba Sai listo para cargar a Sakura.

"¡Sai lleva a Sakura junto a Tsunade-sama!" gritó ignorando el dolor.

Tsunade ante la mención de su nombre volvió su vista hacia el hombre herido.

"¡Tenzou te dije que los sacaras de aquí!" se detuvo al ver la sangre en sus brazos. "¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?"

"¡El zorro ha tomado el control de Naruto" corrió hacia ella con los brazos cruzados a su pecho. "Ya ha despertado dos colas".

"Esto… era lo que temía" dijo Takashi con voz triste.

"Ahora no es momento para lamentarse" su tono fue neutro. "Jiraiya sella a Kakashi. Tenemos que detener al Kyubi antes que pierda el control".

"Estoy en eso, solo tengo que esperar que todo el chakra del lobo extendido en la habitación regrese al cuerpo del niño" arrodillado junto a Kakashi haló más del hilo plateado.

"No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo, ¿Por qué simplemente no pasas a la parte del sello y acabas con esto?"

"Entiendo la situación Tsunade, pero trata de ser paciente. Este tipo de sellamientos no es algo que se deba hacer a la ligera, y muy bien lo sabes" a pesar de hablar su concentración era perfecta. "Aunque, pase a introducir el demonio en Kakashi, si no hacemos algo con el chakra plateado todo estará perdido".

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama" llamó Tenzou al llegar. Fue agarrado por la misma antes de desplomarse.

"Déjame curarte" observó que las heridas requerirían más que el ninjutsu médico. "¡Sai, intenta detener a Naruto mientras me ocupo!" Colocó las manos sobre la herida aplicando un resplandor verde.

Sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, Sai sacó su pincel y pergamino, abriéndolo en el aire. Seguido al acto de dibujar, recitó unas cuantas palabras y dos grandes bestias salieron del pergamino listas para atacar a Naruto. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro dos colas traspasaron a cada una de sus bestias. Sai abrió otro pedazo de pergamino dibujando muchas ratas que se amontonaron sobre el zorro miniatura hasta formar una gran masa negra. Sonrió convencido que se mantendría así por un tiempo, pero, igual que en su ataque pasado, Kyubi emitió un gran rugido, provocando la evaporación de las ratas sobre su cuerpo.

Pedazos de la piel de Naruto comenzaron a desprenderse, fundiéndose con el chakra endemoniado. Aquella combinación de sangre y piel prontamente se convirtió en el manto del zorro, con un total de cuatro colas. Poco a poco el chakra seguía tomando la forma del Kyubi en miniatura y Sai debía evitar que continuara evolucionando, pero la cantidad de chakra que sentía ahora no se comparaba con ninguna parecida. Se paralizó ante tal abrumador poder.

* * *

><p>Sakura lentamente abrió los ojos al escuchar un fuerte gruñido. Con su mirada todavía borrosa observó una masa roja que se inclinaba hacia el suelo como un animal que está en posición de batalla; le parecía tan familiar. De repente percibió el chakra de la bestia, identificándola. Se levantó del suelo y divisó a Sai totalmente paralizado justo al frente del Zorro. Por lo general, una persona sin emociones como Sai no se impactaría ante una bestia que ya conocía, pero en esta ocasión el chakra del Zorro era demasiado grande, más de lo que podía recordar alguna vez.<p>

Sakura reaccionó moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

"¡Sai despierta!" dio un fuerte grito.

Él no reaccionó.

Por su parte, el zorro sí acató el llamado. Flexionando un poco las patas dio un gran impulso que prosiguió con una carrera hacia el chico, dispuesto a probar sus garras recién adquiridas. Sakura detectó sus intenciones y corrió igualmente hacia el chico, el cual despertó al ver como Kyubi estaba casi encima de él. En un movimiento rápido extendió su pergamino, dibujando cinco serpientes las cuales con su respectivo movimiento de manos fueron invocadas, inmovilizando el cuerpo del Zorro. Luego, Sai abrió paso y Sakura corrió a su lado con su puño cargado de chakra.

"¡Sakura no lo toques!" dijo Tsunade a gran voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sakura lo golpeó en la cara. El mini Kyubi trató de resistir el puñetazo y empujó con sus patas traseras hacia adelante, sin embargo Sakura empujó mucho más con su puño, causando que el impacto lo mandara a volar hacia la pared contraria.

Con un gemido Sakura cayó de rodillas agarrando fuertemente su mano. Sai corrió hacia ella, observando como la sangre bañaba su mano y parte de su brazo. Un brillo verde emano de su otra mano curando la herida, pero la sanación era tan dolorosa que Sakura tuvo que ahogar otro gemido entre sus dientes.

"Sakura solo contén el sangrado" dijo Tsunade, terminando de tratar las heridas del Anbu. "Heridas como esta deben ser tratadas en el hospital".

"Está bien, Tsunade-sa…ma" respondió entre jadeos.

Tsunade miró hacia suelo dándose cuenta que no había rastro del humo plateado.

"_Esto significa…"_

"¡Sellar!" Jiraiya apretó la palma de su mano contra el abdomen de Kakashi.

Esa fue la señal para el Zorro. Sacudiéndose las cuantas rocas que aplastaban su cuerpo de chakra, observó como el hilo plateado entraba a paso lento en el vientre de Kakashi. No podía esperar más. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando el regreso del Lobo y ahora lo tenía en bandeja de plata, esta era su oportunidad.

"Mocoso, parece que tendrás que esperar un rato más" habló el Zorro a Naruto, quien se encontraba desmayado en frente de la verja que lo mantiene encerrado. "Tengo que resolver una cuenta pendiente con tu sensei. Espero no te importe… bueno la verdad no me interesa lo que pienses" una carcajada retumbó en su mente.

Un fuerte rugido hizo coro con el alarido doloroso Kakashi. Tsunade detuvo su Jutsu sanador tratando de decidirse a quien mirar. Por un segundo dudó, pero el chico tenia a Jiraiya a su cargo, así que optó por el más peligroso; Naruto. Girando un poco la cabeza observó al demonio estático preparando sus patas y bajando la cabeza como esperando a que algo sucediera. Ciertamente no sabía si estar aliviada o alarmada.

"Tsu-tsunade…"

Fue la voz frozada de Jiraiya. Tsunade notó cómo Kakashi luchaba por levantarse del suelo en contra del otro. No era de extrañar que Jiraiya forzara su voz, aparte aplicar su chakra con todas sus fuerzas tenía que detener su empuje. Tsunade lo agarró por los hombros obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo. Kakashi no lo permitió. Con un fuerte grito que era más parecido al gruñido de un animal empujó con más fuerza, forzándola a retroceder. Pero, ella juntando chakra en sus manos aplicó su fuerza sobrehumana devolviéndolo al piso.

"¡Ahí te quedas!" ordenó, pero Kakashi no respondió.

"Sujétalo fuerte, viene la segunda parte del sellamiento".

"¿Segunda parte?"

"Recuerda, el Juubi es un demonio completo a diferencia del Kyubi, por ende el proceso de sellamiento se tiene que dividir en dos partes" el hilo fue haciéndose delgado hasta volverse tan fino como un cabello. "Por ahora solo he sellado su chakra, así que lo que viene es lo más difícil. Es el lobo en sí".

"De acuerdo" dio una mirada rápida al Kyubi, cerciorándose que aún se encontrara allí.

Jiraiya asintió en su respuesta. Ella se preparó.

Con otro empuje de su palma Jiraiya introdujo el hilo delgado en el abdomen. En reacción, Kakashi se impulsó desde el suelo para derribar de nuevo a Tsunade, quien con un agarre firme no permitió que se levantara un solo centímetro. No obstante, de repente su cuerpo dejo la lucha, siendo abordado por un temblor descontrolado.

Al mismo tiempo, un gruñido diferente a los dados por el Zorro se escuchó y consigo Tsunade entendió por qué Kakashi entró en ese estado. El último rastro de hilo plateado había sido arrancado del cuerpo del niño y la figura del Juubi estaba fuera, en versión miniatura, lista para entrar en Kakashi. Quedó fascinada ante el brillante plateado de su pelaje; no podía creer que una bestia de colas fuera tan hermosa, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, si era cierto todo lo que conocía de ella ni por un segundo debía fiarse de su belleza.

De igual manera, el agujero en el niño se cerró, volviendo en sí con grandes jadeos. Abrió los ojos estremeciéndose al ver la cosa que había mantenido en su cuerpecillo durante siete años. Fue a levantarse e inmediatamente Takashi apareció con un paño a secar el sudor de su frente. El niño le brindó cálida sonrisa en señal de que todo había terminado y Takashi correspondió colocando el paño en su frente. Sin embargo, aquella bella atmosfera de los dos fue irrumpida por gritos frenéticos de Kakashi.

Kakashi nunca había sentido algo como esto. Deseaba que todo acabara, así que hundió sus uñas en piso y escarbo hasta que la sangre emanara de sus dedos, estaba seguro que cualquier dolor adicional lo haría olvidar un poco aquel ardor en su abdomen. De repente, un ardor como las llamas vivas abordó la parte donde estaba ubicado su estómago. Era insoportable, sintió que iba a vomitar, pero aquella sensación solo era otro grito de dolor que escapaba de su boca.

A medio poder, giró la cabeza adonde provenía el ardor intenso; el lobo ya tenía una pata en su interior. Por unos momentos permaneció hipnotizado ante el pelaje de la bestia, por alguna razón le recordaba a su padre, especialmente su cabello; seguido encontró su ojo rojo el cual se movía de un lado a otro, detallándolo minuciosamente.

"Así que tú eres el próximo mocoso, ¿eh?" Habló el Lobo directamente a su pensamiento. "Por alguna razón te siento diferente".

La preocupación llegó a Tsunade cuando vio Kakashi concentrado en el Lobo, ni siquiera un gemido que dijera que estaba vivo. Tratando de avisarle a Jiraiya que terminara con la ceremonia de una vez, observó como el chico tenía los ojos abiertos sin parpadear, además que su Sharingan estaba activado detallando como la parte trasera del lobo se introducía en su cuerpo. Fue a cerrar el parpado de su ojo Sharingan, recordando las palabras de Jiraiya; por nada podía interferir en el proceso. Volvió a su lugar.

Jiraiya terminó de ejercer lo último de su chakra acumulado, introduciendo las patas traseras y las diez colas del Lobo. Luego, rápidamente realizó un signo con la mano derecha y el círculo de palabras extrañas a su alrededor se rompió, convirtiéndose en una fila de letras que recorrió el suelo hasta subir al abdomen de Kakashi y formar una espiral con las palabras escritas en su piel en versión miniatura.

Jiraiya alzó la mano y en cada uno de sus dedos concentró una porción de lo poco que le restaba de chakra, listo para concluir con el sello.

"Es la hora" gruñó el Zorro. Aunque, la frase fue escuchada como un pequeño gruñido por los demás.

Ejecutando simultáneamente las patas hacia atrás, dio el gran impulso que llevaba preparando.

Tsunade giró la cabeza al sentir las fuertes pisadas.

"¡Kyubi!"

El zorro se aproximó a gran velocidad, dispuesto a arrasar con Kakashi.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por los comentarios!<em>


	4. Instinto asesino

**Instinto asesino.**

Al ver que el zorro se dirigía hacia ellos, Tsunade emprendió una carrera, cargando el puño con todo el chakra posible. Era ahora o nunca, su golpe debía ser mucho más poderoso que el dado por Sakura hace unos cuantos minutos. Sabía que saldría gravemente lastimada, pero debía darlo todo por la culminación del sellamiento y con ello la seguridad de la aldea. Levantó el puño lista a acertar el gran golpe cuando siete troncos de madera se alzaron desde el suelo amarrando a mini Kyubi.

"¡Tenzou!" Tsunade vio al Anbu dando grandes jadeos, aún con sus manos en las posiciones de los sellos, "¡Te dije que no hicieras Jutsus mientras estuvieras en esa condición!"

"No… fue posible, Tsunade-sama" forzó la voz. "Soy el único que puede detenerlo".

"_¿Yamato-taichou?"_ La duda llegó a la mente de Sakura.

Yamato cayó de rodillas dando grandes jadeos, a medida que sus brazos caían colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, con el dolor todavía latente. Sakura no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su lado.

"Yamato-taichou, deme sus brazos" extendió la mano, tomando uno de sus brazos. "Ya veo… sus heridas son peores que las mías. Para su suerte, me he curado lo suficiente. Así que, trataré de terminar el trabajo de Tsunade-sama" Yamato la miró con ojos muy abiertos debajo de su máscara, aunque era de esperarse que se enterara con la última técnica que realizó, aun persistía la sorpresa.

"Sakura, tú…"

"¡Sello!" finalmente Jiraiya presionó los dedos contra el Abdomen de Kakashi.

Al instante que la mano hizo contacto con su piel, una onda de poder se expandió provocando que todos en la sala, incluyendo Kyubi, dirigieran su vista hacia quien se había convertido en el nuevo Jinchuriki. Jiraiya también sintió la onda, lo cual para él solo significaban problemas ya que el Lobo en un último intento desesperado, empujó gran parte de su chakra a través del sello. Jiraiya tomó una gran inhalación y acumuló lo restante de su chakra

"¡Ni pienses que escaparas, Lobo!" gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser, inyectando su chakra. Todos en la sala quedaron atónitos ante la escena.

Kakashi reaccionó, volviendo su vista hacia el techo al sentir como el fuego dominaba su ser. Abrió su boca listo a lanzar el mayor de los alaridos, pero se encontró que lo único que escapó de ella fue el último vestigio de aire acumulado en sus pulmones. No podía respirar, su boca se mantuvo abierta sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido. De la misma forma, sus ojos lo traicionaron abriéndose de par en par, a la vez que dejaban al descubierto el Sharingan.

Maldijo internamente el hecho de no haberlo asegurado con la banda protectora. Podía sentirlo, lo poco de chakra que había logrado acumular para la ceremonia estaba esfumándose a través del ojo y ya los síntomas estaban haciéndose presentes. Su cuerpo comenzaba a adormilarse; sus fuerzas decaían con cada segundo que pasado y su abdomen tan maltratado se había vuelto inmune al dolor. Su hora había llegado.

Lentamente fue cediendo el control de su cuerpo a Jiraiya. Su boca dejó de estar abierta, mostrando ahora una pequeña abertura entre sus labios en señal de que había expulsado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Igualmente, sus ojos se relajaron hasta que los parpados dejaron medio ojo descubierto. Su mirada se nubló. La oscuridad fue cerniéndose en su conciencia, a medida que un susurro placentero lo invitaba a hurgar entre lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Tal como una película, Kakashi fue abordado por los recuerdos de la escena que marcó su vida, lo que lo obligó a convertirse en un patán obsesionado con las reglas; la muerte de su padre. Estar de pie frente aquel cuerpo inerte, manchado de sangre despertó en su ser el sentimiento más horrible de culpabilidad y vergüenza que jamás haya experimentado; en realidad odió esa situación. Entendía perfectamente las causas del incidente, pero que su padre llegara a tal extremo por culpa las críticas de los aldeanos no era una excusa aceptable para él.

Kakashi continuó acariciando ese desagradable pensamiento hasta revivir una pizca de aquellos sentimientos olvidados, en especial el odio. Una punzada se posó en su vientre, a pesar de ya no sentir más dolor. La imagen se volvió más clara en su cabeza, el odio aumentó y con ello la punzada.

Prosiguiendo con la película de su mente, recordó que en esos días sus emociones se secaron, al igual que sus acciones hacia los demás desaparecieron completamente. Se concentró en sí mismo, hasta el punto que desear cometer la última lección de su padre. Pero, ellos siempre estuvieron allí, aquellas personas que lo apoyaron y ayudaron a crecer, su antiguo equipo, especialmente su querido amigo que lloraba por caerle tierra en los ojos a pesar de tener las gafas puestas.

"_Obito…"_ pensó.

El odio fue olvidado. La punzada cesó.

Sin duda esa última lucha con su amigó para rescatar a Rin fue el mejor momento de su amistad, pero, la tragedia no detuvo su paso.

"_La muerte… su muerte… ¿¡Por qué tuvimos que ir a esa guerra!?"_

El retorno del odio se convirtió en ira. Viejos sentimientos florecidos en su ser, volvían a cobrar fuerza. La punzada regresó.

Kakashi relajó su cuerpo, dando por finalizada la película en su mente. Moriría miserablemente como todos los Hatakes.

La punzada incrementó.

Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

"_Ya los alcanzo Sensei, Rin… Obito"_ su cuerpo dejó de funcionar.

No hubo más sentir de la punzada. Solo el retumbar de una gran carcajada, hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó.

* * *

><p>"Tranquilo… tan tranquilo… ¿Por qué no pasa nada?" se dijo Jiraiya al percatarse de la quietud de Kakashi.<p>

Había finalizado con el sello, levantando su mano para luego sentarse a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. No lograba apartar un muy mal presentimiento en su cabeza ante tal rostro de tranquilidad, ni siquiera el Lobo respondía para eliminar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Jiraiya, si ya terminaste es hora de colocarle la restricción a Kakashi" sacó el collar de su bolsillo. "Recuerda que el sello no es suficiente para mantenerlo".

Por su parte, Jiraiya ignoró su comentario, concentrándose en detallar el cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Se percató que no había movimiento en su pecho.

"¿Kakashi...?"

Rápidamente colocó las manos en posición sin detectar rastro de chakra. Jiraiya en un intento desesperado por avisarle a Tsunade se colocó de pie, cayendo sobre su cuerpo en el acto.

"¡Jiraiya!" Tsunade llegó hasta él, ayudándole sentar. "No te precipites, no posees chakra para realizar movimientos".

"O-Olvídate de mí" forzó la voz tras su pasado esfuerzo. "Kakashi… su chakra se ha esfumado… ¡No está respirando!"

"¿¡Qué!?"

No perdiendo el tiempo, Tsunade se arrodilló junto a Kakashi palpando su abdomen sin encontrar movimiento. De la misma forma, posó su mejilla cerca de su nariz en un intento fallido por sentir un pequeño roce de su exhalación.

"¡Jiraiya!" llamó Tsunade nuevamente, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminaste el sellamiento?"

"C-Como minuto y medio, no estoy muy seguro".

"Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo está?" dijo Sakura. Se encontraba atendiendo al Anbu, pero al identificar el procedimiento llevado a cabo por su maestra, no tardó mucho tiempo en detenerlo para unirse a ella.

"Aún hay tiempo de salvarlo. Trataré de mantenerlo. Sakura, sabes que hacer" contestó Tsunade.

Sakura asintió, posicionando dos dedos en el cuello de Kakashi.

"¡Tsunade-sama, casi no puedo sentir su pulso!"

"Eso sirve".

En un paso rápido Tsunade bajó la máscara de Kakashi. Por un breve momento, Sakura quedó impresionada ante su rostro descubierto.

"¡Mantente atenta!" ordenó la Hokage, percibiendo su falta de atención.

"¡S-Si!"

Seguido, Tsunade levantó la barbilla de Kakashi hacia atrás, tapó su nariz y se dispuso a introducir todo el aire captado por sus pulmones dentro de él, una y otra vez.

"¡Sai!" llamó Sakura. "Busca a Shizune y coméntale acerca de la condición de Kakashi-sensei".

"¡De acuerdo!"

Sai se dirigió a la salida de la cámara a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oscuridad…"<em>

Hacía un buen rato Kakashi había iniciado la caminata por las aguas y todavía no hallaba salida. Por donde quiera que observaba, las tinieblas se encontraban apoderándose del panorama; parecía que ese lugar no tuviera fin. Por alguna razón no había muerto, aunque aún guardada sus dudas sobre eso, de lo único que en realidad estaba seguro fue que cuando despertó ya estaba en este lugar extraño bañado por aguas claras.

"_Tristeza…"_

De repente, Kakashi recordó cuando Naruto describió dónde se comunicaba con Kyubi. Las aguas cubriendo el suelo y la oscuridad a su alrededor, todo coincidía con su explicación. Aunque, en cierta forma era diferente, aquí no existían aguas turbias, al contrario eran tan claras que podía ver sus pies a través de ellas, además la jaula del Lobo tampoco se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Entonces… si lo que me dijo Naruto es cierto, lo más probable es que me encuentre en lo profundo de mi mente" dio otro vistazo a su alrededor. "Vaya, nunca imaginé que fuera tan vacía… especialmente oscura" con una sonrisa frotó una mano sobre su nuca.

"_Remordimiento…"_

El susurro aumentó. Esta vez Kakashi lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

"Al parecer no estoy solo…" cambió la sonrisa por una expresión seria. "¿Dónde te escondes?"

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta. No obstante, Kakashi no le tomó la mayor importancia. Luego, cerró los ojos y afinando su audición, exigió:

"¡Respóndeme!"

"_Rencor…"_

"Te tengo" abrió los ojos.

Siguiendo el sonido de la última palabra, corrió en medio de la oscuridad hasta encontrarse con un inmenso muro negro que obstruía el paso hacia el otro lado. Era la primera vez que encontraba algo en esa dimensión que no fuera agua o tinieblas y le resultaba demasiado extraño. Kakashi palpó la superficie, aparentemente buscando algún tipo de mecanismo que le permitiese abrirlo en caso de tratarse de una especie de puerta oculta.

Se detuvo a pensar en un mejor plan para abrirla, esta vez concentrando su atención en las gruesas grietas que se extendían por todo el muro. Si no podía abrirla por el método convencional de palpar, tal vez las grietas cumplirían la función de no solo ser un adorno, así que Introdujo sus dedos sin encontrar, igual que antes, ningún avance.

"¡Demonios!" dio un golpe en la pared. "¡Tengo que hallar la forma de salir de aquí!" recostó su frente contra el muro, mirando hacia el suelo.

"_Desesperación…"_

Apretó los dientes en medio de la frustración, por desgracia ese era su sentimiento.

"Necesito llevar al Lobo conmigo… por el bien de la aldea" una mezcla amarga de sentimientos se revolvió en su ser ante la idea de su verdadera muerte.

Aún con la vista gacha, Kakashi notó un pequeño orificio en la parte inferior del muro que dejaba entrever un débil rayo de luz roja. Se agachó hasta lograr asomar su ojo bueno y observó hacia el otro lado. En cuestión de segundos, un torrente de imágenes se paseó delante de sus ojos comenzando por la escena de los aldeanos criticando cruelmente a su padre, para luego proseguir con su muerte de la manera más atroz. De la misma forma, sucedió con Obito, jamás creyó posible que una roca pudiera dejarlo en peor estado del que ya conocía y seguido la imagen de Rin atravesada por su propio brazo, su sensei bañado en sangre y la muerte de muchas personas caídas en misiones por causas que él consideraba su culpa.

Por más que intentó no pudo alejarse ni un centímetro, era como si estuviera adherido al muro.

Cuando las escenas terminaron se apartó de la pared, manteniendo pequeños temblores en sus brazos y piernas hasta caer sentado en medio de las aguas. Tantas torturas recibidas en misiones no se comparaban con el maltrato psicológico recibido en unos cuantos segundos. Sudaba frio, no podía creer la forma en que vio las cosas, todo se mostró de manera tan retorcida que era evidente que sus recuerdos estaban siendo alterados.

Kakashi se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, las imágenes se paseaban una y otra vez delante de sus ojos. Acababa de revivir de golpe aquellos sentimientos olvidados, lo cual le proporcionaba un gran peso, tanto así que su cuerpo reclamaba destruir algo; no importaba qué o quién con tal de deshacerse de esa presión que lo estaba matando. Su mente ya no estaba centrada en la misión; no quería llevarse lobo consigo, no quería morir por el bien de la aldea, no quería suprimir sus verdaderos deseos, solo quería desquitarse con algo.

Una risita cargada de tristeza escapó de sus labios, no podía luchar contra sus verdaderos sentimientos por más tiempo. Apretó sus puños hasta enterrar sus uñas en la palma, la ira comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, y aunque, trató de culparse a sí mismo por lo sucedido, no pudo mentirse más. Descuidadamente comenzó a culpar cualquier persona que se le cruzara por la cabeza, en especial al Lobo.

El orificio del muro negro empezó a desquebrajarse. Kakashi no se inmutó. Ahora mismo todos sus sentimientos se resumían en una sola palabra.

"_¡Odio!"_rugió el Lobo.

En seguida el lugar tembló, destruyendo el muro negro. Igualmente, el suelo donde Kakashi se encontraba sentado se desquebrajó dejando un gran vacío en el cual la combinación de aguas y rocas cayó. Kakashi también se dejó caer hacia el fondo en espera del frio golpe en medio de la oscuridad, pero, el golpe nunca llegó. Al contrario, cayó sobre una superficie suave y peluda, mientras que sus pies acariciaban algo húmedo, igual de suave. Con rapidez Kakashi revisó qué cosa había pisado, percatándose que se encontraba en el hocico del Lobo y esa era su nariz. Luego, volvió su vista hacia el lado contrario, cruzándose con los grandes y profundos ojos rojos del demonio.

"¿Te gustó mi regalo de bienvenida, humano?"se burló el Lobo.

"¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito Lobo!" sus palabras junto con su mirada fueron ira pura.

Ante su respuesta, el Lobo de diez colas lo detalló de pies a cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no se estremecía ante su presencia ni mucho menos se atrevía a desafiarlo. Tal vez sería por su encuentro anterior durante el sellamiento, aunque no estaba tan seguro que este fuera su caso. El chico se veía fuerte, con una pizca de oscuridad en su corazón en comparación de sus Jinchurikis anteriores; lo más probable es que el jueguito con sus recuerdos la hiciera reaccionar.

El lobo no pudo contener una gran carcajada. Esto se tornaría muy interesante.

"Me agradas mocoso, eres una de las pocas personas que se ha atrevido a insultarme frente a mis ojos" barrió con la lengua sus labios hasta lamer los pies de Kakashi. "Sin duda eres como ese clan, tienes carácter, incluso… tu cabello, y esos sentimientos tan cargados de remordimiento y odio" entornó los ojos. "Si tan solo te quitaras esa mascara podría confirmar si eres un…"

"¡Eso no me interesa!" interrumpió. "Respóndeme, ¿¡cómo modificaste mis recuerdos!?" la ira incrementaba con cada palabra dicha.

"¡Cuidado mocoso!" el Lobo mostró los colmillos, generando vibraciones en sus pies. "¡Puede que hayas caído en gracia ante mis ojos, pero eso no significa que puedas interrumpirme, ni mucho menos darme órdenes!" terminó en un fuerte rugido, a la vez que concentraba una mirada amenazante en los ojos de él.

Kakashi tampoco se quedó atrás. Durante unos cuantos segundos los dos mantuvieron la mirada asesina fija sobre el otro.

"Esa mirada te sienta muy bien" dijo el Lobo bajando la hostilidad, al tiempo que su boca se curveaba levemente.

Kakashi hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

"Respóndeme".

"En serio no aprendes, mocoso" soltó una risita. "He revisado tu interior y tienes unos sentimientos muy agradables. En cuanto al físico, ahora que te detallo, posees algo que me llama mucho la atención, un Sharingan" detalló un poco más con la mirada. "Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Solo en un ojo? Ese chico fue muy egoísta, ¿hacerse el héroe para darte un solo ojo? Definitivamente necesitas mejores amistades" terminó de hablar con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Cómo te atreves…?" empuñó las manos con furia.

En un breve lapso de tiempo la mente del Lobo viajó por sus recuerdos, lo cual solo podía reconocerse con el movimiento de sus pupilas afiladas en una dirección diferente a Kakashi.

"Cómo olvidar ese ojo infernal… Madara" susurró con odio, dando fin a sus recuerdos. Por su parte, Kakashi no logró escuchar, ya que se encontraba sumergido en su ira. "No es de extrañar que nos pudiéramos comunicar durante el sellamiento. Además, veo que esta tan desarrollado que podrías controlar a Kyubi".

Kakashi realizó una mueca de fastidio.

"Solo dime de una vez qué le has hecho a mi mente".

"Oh, mocoso, yo no he hecho nada. Todos esos pensamientos, es lo que tú eres. Te has convertido en odio puro" el Lobo bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el suelo. Kakashi bajó sin comprender ni una sola palabra. "Dime, ¿desde cuándo has reprimido tus verdaderos deseos?"

"¿Qué estás hablando? Suelo comportarme tal cual la situación lo requiere".

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, mocoso. Tu mente no miente" mantuvo la cabeza en el suelo, observándolo fijamente. "Niégame que durante las misiones has sentido la extrema necesidad de despedazar a tu objetivo, incluso has durado noches sin dormir por la ansiedad que te atormenta".

"¿Q-Qué? Yo siempre he tenido esta personalidad" olvidó por completo la ira, ahora la sorpresa era su nuevo acompañante.

"¿Siempre?"

"¿C-Cómo…?" se detuvo y apartó su mirada de la acusadora del demonio, "¿C-Cómo sabes de aquellos impulsos? Nunca lo he dicho…" fue casi un susurro.

El Lobo dio una risita juguetona.

"¿Sabes? Desde que entré a tu cuerpo no me he quedado sentado esperándote. He revisado tu mente, tu corazón, los más negros rincones de tu ser y según lo que observé, posees una personalidad agradable, pero, a la vez, demasiado curiosa. No logro entenderlo, te reprimes de todo lo que es un pensamiento o una mala acción, incluso aquellos impulsos que te mencioné, rápidamente son olvidados de tu mente" levantó su enorme cabeza todavía manteniendo la mirada fija en él. "Aunque, se te olvidó calcular algo, cuando ellos son olvidados, tienden a acumularse en otra parte de tu mente, la cual va llenándose, generando poco a poco cansancio, culpa y ansiedad sobre tu cuerpo".

"No sé qué estás hablando" volvió a susurrar aún con la cabeza gacha.

"Respóndeme, ¿hace cuánto que la ansiedad te ataca? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que descargaste "tu culpa" sobre otra persona o destruyendo algo? O prefieres mejor esta, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no matas a una persona solo por el placer de sentir la calidez de la sangre derramada sobre tu rostro?" dio un gruñido de satisfacción. "Pero, ¿¡qué estoy diciendo!? Esta última ya la has hecho. Por lo que pude ojear de tus recuerdos más recónditos, cancelaron tus servicios en ANBU por tu salvajismo al matar unos ladrones. Bueno, era de esperar que liberaras todo tu potencial, después de todo, eran unos tristes hombres sin familia"

"En realidad has husmeado en todos mis recuerdos…"

"Así es" formó una sonrisa pícara. "Pero, dejemos eso de lado. Cuéntame, ¿qué sentiste cuando mataste a aquellos maleantes en ANBU?" volvió a acercar hocico hacia Kakashi.

"Yo… Yo no…" su voz temblaba.

"Vamos, admite que te gustó" los dulces susurros del Lobo penetraban suavemente en sus oídos. "Sentir la sangre goteando de tus manos, el suave entrar y salir del Kunai en la carne humana, además del dulce sonido de los gritos de la víctima" lamió lentamente sus colmillos delanteros.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas, apretando con fuerza las manos contra sus oídos. Entre pequeños jadeos y temblores trató de ignorar sus comentarios, pero la necesidad de derramar sangre lo dominaba con cada palabra dicha por el Lobo.

"¿Q-Qué me estás haciendo?" dijo con voz forzada a medida que apretaba aún más las palmas contra sus oídos.

Otra carcajada retumbó en el lugar.

"Mocoso, ¿en serio quieres que lo repita? Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Es solo que llevas tanto tiempo reprimiéndote que atrapaste todos aquellos impulsos en lo más profundo de tu mente" su susurro caliente continuó afectándolo. "Cuando entré en tu cuerpo, aquellos oscuros sentimientos guardados me acogieron como un bebe en sus brazos. Enseguida lo supe, debía haber más de ellos en alguna parte de tu mente, pero, ¿dónde? ¡Oh! Y la respuesta llegó por sí misma. Aquellos recuerdos tristes antes de caer en la inconsciencia encendieron un poco de tu verdadera naturaleza, para luego revelar el gran muro negro que con mucho esmero creaste para almacenar todas tus emociones negativas".

Kakashi cerró los ojos aún presionando sus oídos, pero las palabras llegaban sin dificultad alguna, tal parecía que hablara directamente a su cabeza.

"Y así fue como te llevé a que te conocieras" continuó hablando el Lobo. Nombré cada una de las emociones que predominaban en tu corazón, y como un buen chico seguiste el sonido; sin duda te atraían. Mocoso, ¿realmente creíste que esa contención duraría para siempre ¡Lo que viste allí, aquellas memorias alteradas, no es nada más y nada menos que las consecuencias por guardar tanto tiempo tu odio, remordimiento, ira, tristeza, ganas de matar!" emitió un gruñido estrepitoso.

"C-Cállate, cállate… ¡Cállate!" Kakashi comenzaba a perder el control.

"¡El gran ninja de Konoha!" entre risas se burlaba. "Protegiendo a todos, pero, ¿quién lo protege a él de sí mismo?" se burló aún más entre carcajadas. "No te lo voy a negar, tambiénpude observar que posees una gran voluntad y buenos sentimientos, como dar la vida por tus amigos. Sin embargo, las personas que proteges ahora, ¿en realidad son tus amigos?"

De inmediato Kakashi reaccionó mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

"Son mis amigos…" murmuró, mientras apartaba las manos de sus oídos. Estaba confundido; no podía razonar con seguridad. Quedó un momento examinando al Lobo hasta que no pudo continuar y apartó la mirada.

"¿En serio?" con una mirada penetrante fue acercando su nariz hasta la cabeza de Kakashi. "¡Mírame a los ojos!"

Por su parte, Kakashi mantuvo la cabeza gacha junto con los dientes apretados. Un temblor se apoderó de su mandíbula, por más que deseó no pudo generar palabra alguna.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes decírmelo de frente?" extendió su lengua, posándola en la barbilla de Kakashi. Luego, con un leve empuje levantó su cara hacia sí, "o ¿estás seguro que la aldea de Konoha te traicionará igual que a tu padre?"

Kakashi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

"¿Di en el clavo?" dibujó una sonrisa socarrona.

"Ellos nunca harían eso" fue otro murmullo por parte de Kakashi.

El Lobo no puedo contener las carcajadas.

"¿En verdad crees eso?" continuaron las carcajadas. "Te refrescaré la memoria, mocoso" volvió a la seriedad. "Tu padre está muerto".

Kakashi empuñó las manos a medida que bajaba la vista nuevamente.

"¿Cómo murió?" acercó más la boca a su oreja. "Se sui-ci-dó" canturreó jugueteando con las sílabas.

Su ira estaba incrementando nuevamente.

"Ya… basta" dijo entre dientes Kakashi.

"Y, ¿Por qué?" calentó aún más su oreja.

"Ya basta".

"¿¡Por qué!?"

Kakashi no aguantaba más. La imagen se encontraba en su mente con tal nitidez que podría jurar que se encontraba una vez más en la escena. Apretó los ojos convencido que así no la vería.

"¿¡POR QUÉ!?" gruñó a todo pulmón.

"¡Por las malditas críticas de los aldeanos!" gritó encendido en ira. "¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa, todos ellos la tienen!" perdió el control. Gritaba como loco.

El Lobo observó complacido como su Jinchuriki gritó hasta no poder más.

Kakashi apoyó las manos en el suelo, quedando en cuatro patas. En medio de pequeños jadeos por los gritos anteriores, dirigió una mirada perdida hacia el suelo. No podía creer lo que había dicho, pero de cierta forma sintió que parte de la carga sobre su cuerpo se había esfumado, y esa sensación empezaba a agradarle.

"Si, mocoso, bien has dicho. Ellos tienen la culpa" lo arrulló con sus palabras. "Es momento que te dejes llevar. Tanto tiempo con esas emociones acumuladas, ¿No crees que ya es hora de descargarlas?"

Sus palabras sonaron muy bien a los oídos de Kakashi y en señal de su aprobación, una pequeña sonrisa se formó debajo de su máscara; no pudo ignorar más su instinto asesino.

Una carcajada malvada salió de su gran boca.

"¡Esto está mejor de lo que imaginaba!" su voz sonaba extasiada. "Sin duda estas ganas de matar son exquisitas, ¡las mejores que he sentido en toda mi vida!" Estiró sus patas delanteras, dejando las traseras firmes. "Nunca imaginé que fueras así de fuerte. ¡Es increíble la velocidad a la que se restaura mi poder!"

El Lobo presionó mucho más las patas, creando pequeños agujeros alrededor de ellas. Su pelo se erizó en gran manera, asimismo el color rojo de sus ojos incrementó a un rojo sangre intenso.

"Mocoso, puedo ver tus pensamientos y vuelvo a darte la razón, ¡Ellos mataron a tu padre!" Dio un largo y potente aullido. El poder se extendía por todo su cuerpo. "Además, si lo piensas mejor, ellos también tienen la culpa de la muerte de tu amigo; todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como pueden enviar niños inexpertos a la guerra, prácticamente firmaron su sentencia de muerte".

Kakashi dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, cuando el extraño poder inundó su cuerpo. Era una situación peculiar, tal parecía que los dos seres se complementaban, a la vez que uno se fortalecía el otro también lo hacía. De repente, las ansias lo abordaron; no pudo controlar más su deseo, sentía una extrema necesidad de tener sus manos manchadas de sangre.

"N-No entiendo que sucede conmigo" el temblor provocado por la ansiedad se apoderó de él. "Pero, deseo… deseo agarrar sus frágiles gargantas en mis manos, tomar un Kunai y acuchillarlas hasta que…"

Un dolor pulsante en su pecho lo abordó súbitamente sin permitirle terminar la frase. Kakashi empuñó con fuerza las manos sobre su corazón; no entendía que estaba pasando, un segundo maquinaba como matar a alguien y al otro una fuerte punzada lo dominaba como si estuviera siendo atravesado allí mismo. Tratando de contenerlo se acostó y apretó sus rodillas al pecho.

Al mismo tiempo el estruendo de las grandes rocas cayendo a su alrededor, a medida que las aguas se secaban, llamó su atención. Giró su vista hacia el Lobo.

"¿Q-Qué está pasando?" preguntó Kakashi en medio de la duda y el dolor

"¡Ups! Creo que ese fui yo" se burló el Lobo. "La razón por la que llegaste aquí, fue porque yo comí todo tu chakra para saciar mi hambre".

"C-Comiste mi… ¿qué?"

"Tu chakra. Es algo que no revelamos los Bijuu tan fácilmente, porque los humanos podrían aprovecharse" se detuvo al dudar sobre lo próximo que diría. "Sin embargo, me es necesario explicártelo para que entiendas qué está pasando".

"T-Te…escucho" la mente de Kakashi comenzó a nublarse.

"En estos momentos tu verdadero cuerpo está muriendo, a lo cual esta dimensión reacciona destruyéndose" Kakashi se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. "Toda bestia de colas se alimenta de un chakra determinado, es decir, el mismo que yo como, no le gusta al Kyubi y no todos los chakras son apetitosos. Pero, cuando un Bijuu dura por lo menos dos generaciones comiendo el chakra de una sola familia puede llegar a acostumbrarse y pertenecer ella. De ahí la tradición de sellarnos entre sus mismos miembros, aunque al parecer existen excepciones como en tu caso. Es la primera vez que entro en tu familia y tu chakra me resulta supremamente delicioso, hacía años que no probaba algo similar, incluso mi propio chakra te acepta. Dime, mocoso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kakashi…" tomó aire forzosamente. "Kakashi Ha…" un grito de dolor interrumpió la frase.

Kakashi apretó con más fuerza la mano sobre su pecho mientras se retorcía del dolor. De inmediato, el Lobo se colocó encima de él, protegiéndolo de las grandes rocas que caían.

"¡Escucha mocoso!" acercó su cara a la de él. "Cuando un Bijuu es sellado dentro de un humano existe la posibilidad que se ayuden mutuamente, compartiendo su chakra el uno con el otro. Esto funciona solo si el chakra del anfitrión es apetecible para la bestia de colas y si esta lo permite. Pero, no puedo hacer contigo de esta forma. A pesar que, cumples los requerimientos, no tienes nada para ofrecerme, no posees chakra, ¡Estás muriendo!"

Kakashi volteó a medio poder hacia su gran hocico.

"Pero, eres interesante. Sumamente apetitoso, así que deseo ayudarte" lentamente lamió sus labios. "Te convertiré en un Jinchuriki diferente a los conocidos. Mi chakra será tu chakra, tu cuerpo será mi cuerpo, me mantendrás encerrado, pero a la vez tendré libertad. Además, te desharé de todos aquellos sentimientos que amargan tu ser, mostrando al verdadero tú… en especial la parte que más me agrada de ti, ese instinto asesino tan intrigante".

Kakashi no aguantaba más, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

"Entonces Kakashi…" por primera vez mencionó su nombre. "Respóndeme…"

* * *

><p>"¡Tsunade-sama!" llamó Sakura angustiada. "¡Kakashi-sensei no tiene pulso!"<p>

"¿¡Dónde está Shizune!? ¡La necesitamos urgente!" exigió Tsunade, separándose de Kakashi.

"¡Sai ya debería de estar aquí con ella!"

"¡No tenemos tiempo!" Tsunade se acomodó y comprobó una vez más que no había pulso. "Sakura ubícate, vamos a proceder con la reanimación".

Sakura asintió y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho realizó una compresión tras de otra, mientras Tsunade seguía con el proceso anterior.

* * *

><p>Kyubi dio una risita en el interior de Naruto.<p>

"Vaya, vaya. Después de tanto tiempo escogiste a un Hatake" pensó en voz alta Kyubi. "Pero, ¿Unirte con él? No creí que algún día un Bijuu haría tal cosa, en realidad eres muy ambicioso. Yo, por mi parte, no soy tan estúpido. No me dejare domar, ni mucho menos escogeré a este mocoso, aunque toque abstenerme de comer su chakra" dirigió su vista hacia Naruto, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de querer despertar.

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kyubi, por alguna razón se encontraba desmayado frente su jaula. Su cabeza dolía. Lo último que recordaba era la escena de Jiraiya dirigiéndose hacia el antiguo Jinchuriki del otro demonio. Levantándose poco a poco descubrió que no podía tomar el control de su cuerpo verdadero, además un calor abrazador lo envolvía confirmando que Zorro lo tenía controlado. Aunque, le resultaba muy confuso; por lo general cuando despertaba el manto del Zorro caía en la inconsciencia, porque él mismo pedía que el Zorro lo poseyera, y esta vez, de manera extraña, se encontraba consciente mientras que el nueve colas dirigía sus movimientos.

Dispuesto a averiguar que estaba sucediendo, Naruto caminó hasta agarrar los barrotes de la jaula que mantiene prisionero a la bestia y estuvo listo a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una carcajada molesta a sus oídos.

"¿Qué te causa tanta risa?" dijo Naruto claramente disgustado.

Kyubi logró detener un poco la risa.

"Si pudieras verte" dio paso a unas cuantas carcajadas que aún persistía. "¿Tú estás planeando reclamarme?"

"No le veo la gracia. Muchas veces te he hecho callar y no veo que esta haga diferencia".

"¿Oh? Parece que estás molesto" se extendió una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Esta vez no será como las demás, Naruto. No puedes detenerme, ¡Poseo demasiado chakra!"

"¿Tratas de intimidarme diciendo cosas obvias?" se burló. "Claro que posees mucho chakra, por algo eres un Bijuu, ¿no?"

"Cada vez me sorprendo más de tu estupidez" Naruto se mostró enojado ante estas palabras. "Trataré de ser lo más claro posible. Mi chakra se ha incrementado mil veces al tuyo. Así que tu cuerpecillo al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo, lo deja escapar a través del sello hasta que logra envolverte. De ahí que pueda controlarte a mi voluntad".

"Espera… ¿cómo lograste que tu chakra creciera tanto?"

"Digamos que recibí una pequeña ayuda del Lobo" dio una risita. "Poco a poco el sello se debilita… entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer, Naruto?"

"_¡Me ha atrapado! Tiene el control total de mi cuerpo, sin mencionar que pronto estará libre" _Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, mientras pensaba_. __"__A menos que Kakashi… ¡sí! Kakahi-sensei debe hacer lo mismo que en la lucha con Itachi y_ Kisame".

**.**

**.**

_Una ola gigantesca se abalanzó sobre Naruto. De inmediato, Kakashi corrió hacia él, quien no tenía tiempo de esquivarla._

"_¡Cuidado, Naruto!" advirtió Kakashi. Alcanzó a __agarrarlo, pero ambos fueron arrastrados por la velocidad salvaje de la ola. _

"_¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" gritó Sakura, mientras esquivaba la corriente con un gran salto._

"_¡No los veo! __Sai, también logró esquivarla._

_Sakura se mantuvo en la superficie del agua con ayuda del chakra. _

"_¿Dónde están?" revisó angustiada el panorama._

"_Nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo" Kisame apareció por detrás de ella. "Esta lección no se te olvidara jamás" acercó la mano a su espalda y creó una prisión de agua._

"_¡__Sakura!" __llamó Sai, al tiempo que __desenfundaba su espada listo a atacar._

"_Yo no lo haría" Itachi apareció detrás suyo, dando un fuerte agarre a su hombro, a la vez que activaba el __Mangekyo sharingan._

"_Y tú deberías hacer caso a tus palabras" apareció Kakashi, amenazando con un Kunai la garganta del Uchiha. Por alguna razón su mano temblaba conteniendo el ataque._

_Itachi esbozó una sonrisa._

"_Has mejorado, Kakashi. No pude sentirte, aunque todavía no es suficiente._

_Con un rápido movimiento, Itachi empujó a Sai y apartó el Kunai, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y agarrar el hombro de Kakashi. A su vez, Kakashi también agarró su hombro. Ambos permanecieron mirando el Sharingan del otro. _

_Aún con el recuerdo frustrante de haber sido arrastrado por la ola gigante, Naruto observó con odio como Kisame mantenía a su amiga en la prisión de agua. Debían actuar rápido, el tiempo pasaba y cada segundo era uno menos de aire en sus pulmones._

"_Sai, ¿Cómo estás?" __preguntó Naruto al acercársele__._

"_Kakashi sensei llegó a tiempo, p__ero, olvídate de mí, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Sakura"._

_Naruto asintió, a lo que Kisame los miró fijamente._

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿No se les ocurre nada?" se burló. "Veamos si esto los hace reaccionar, especialmente a ti, Naruto"._

_Apretó su mano produciendo que la presión de la prisión de agua aumentara. Sakura emitió un grito. Todo el aire de sus pulmones estaba siendo expulsado de golpe. _

"_Se siente genial" __Kisame __dio paso a una gran carcajada. "Es tan suave que casi me dan ganas de estrujarla por mí mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de aire creen que le queda? ¿Un minuto? O tal vez, ¿Menos?"_

"_Naruto-kun, intenta calmarte" __Sai __fue a agarrar su hombro, a sabiendas que su compañero no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. "Pensemos una mejor forma de liberarla y… ¡Ugh!" separó rápidamente su mano al sentir como el chakra rojo emanaba salvajemente, quemando su mano._

"_¡__Este no es momento para pensar, Sakura-chan está muriendo!" __su voz fue de lo más parecido a un gruñido__._

_Naruto se acomodó sobre el agua en cuatro patas, mientras que tres colas salían al tiempo. Dando paso a sus colmillos y garras, el chico lanzó un gruñido que se estremeció el lugar._

"_Perfecto, así será más fácil agarrarte" la sonrisa no cabía en el rostro de Kisame. "Eres pan…"_

_En un instante sus ojos se volvieron blancos, como si hubiera caído en una especie de trance. Por su parte, Itachi y Kakashi se separaron regresando a la realidad._

"_A pesar que no te pertenece, manejas… muy bien el Mangekyo sharingan" habló Itachi entre leves jadeos. Se dispuso a decir otra frase, cuando sus ojos quedaron en blanco justo como su compañero._

"_Esta es mi oportunidad" __Kakashi, también __entre jadeos, sacó el Kunai listo a clavárselo, pero el gran gruñido de Naruto lo detuvo. "¿Naruto?" Giró la cabeza, observando a su estudiante con tres colas, y la cuarta ya se asomaba. Aún no se transformaba en mini zorro, pero ya había perdido la conciencia y estaba dispuesto a arrasar con todo, incluyendo a la chica. "¡Sai, detenlo!"_

_Naruto se preparaba para arrancar. Sus patas delanteras y trasera se encontraban preparadas, solo faltaba el gran impulso. Sin embargo, no contó con el movimiento de Sai. Con un movimiento rápido el pelo negro creó serpientes que lo ataron impidiendo su movimiento._

"_No hay sello de restricción, Tenzou se encuentra en la aldea" murmuró para sí mismo Kakashi, mientras corría hacia el mini Zorro. "Parece que no tengo opción. Nunca lo he probado, pero este es el momento de ver si la práctica ha funcionado" se detuvo frente al chico. "¡Kyubi!" Llamó, colocando las manos en posición; activó el Sharingan._

_Naruto giró gruñendo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakashi se encontró dentro de la mente del chico. Miró hacia el agua turbia y observó a su estudiante inconsciente. Se alistó a correr. Pero, fue detenido por el leve gruñido de un Zorro no muy complacido ante su presencia._

"_No puedes sacarlo de aquí" dijo Kyubi, mientras acercaba su gran hocico a la verja. "Él me pertenece"._

"_Nadie mencionó que vengo a sacarlo" ubicó las manos._

_El Zorro se enfureció al reconocer la posición de las manos. Golpeando su rostro contra la puerta de la jaula, dio grandes gruñidos con la intención de atrapar entre sus colmillos a su sensei. Kakashi continuó acumulando chakra, cerró su ojo normal y activo el Mangekyo sharingan, produciendo que grandes cadenas emergieran del suelo, amarrando al Zorro. De inmediato, el chakra demoniaco cesó y Naruto despertó._

"_Humano, me la pagaras" fueron palabras entre dientes; las cadenas no le permitían mover los labios. _

_Kakashi cayó sobre una rodilla jadeando. Naruto llegó junto a él. _

"_¿Qué hiciste?" _

"_L-Logré atraparlo con la ayuda del Sharingan" forzó la voz. "P-Pero Naruto, no se lo digas a Tsunade-sama, aún no puedo controlarlo bien... así que no quiero que se confíen" cuando Naruto quiso parpadear ya en encontraban en la realidad._

_Un splash se escuchó, seguido por una tos intensa. Kisame dejó libre a Sakura y tomando a Itachi entre sus brazos. Dijo:_

"_Eres un chico con mucha suerte Naruto, la próxima vez que no veamos te atraparemos y tú también vendrás con nosotros Kakashi Hatake"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"No te confíes, Naruto" dijo Kyubi, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su Jinchuriki. "Aquella vez solo fue un golpe de suerte, tu sensei no está en condiciones para ayudarte".

"Lo sé" apretó el puño con determinación. "Por eso estoy aquí, ¡Para ayudarlo!"

"No, Naruto, no entiendes. Yo me refiero a esto".

Cuando Naruto quiso reaccionar se encontró que lo que observaba ya no era su interior, al contrario, tal parecía que Kyubi prestó los ojos de mini Kyubi para ver la realidad de la situación. De una se puso en marcha en la búsqueda de su sensei, percatándose de las dos mujeres del equipo con la cabeza gacha frente a un cuerpo.

Se paralizó. Abrió los ojos los mas que pudo al observar los cachetes de Sakura bañados en lágrimas, además de las cabezas gachas del ANBU y Jiraiya. El temor lo inundó. La única razón para que las personas se comportaran de esa manera era por una muerte, pero no podía ser posible, su sensei no podía…

"No hay… nada que hacer" dijo Tsunade con voz entrecortada, mientras subía su máscara nuevamente.

De inmediato Naruto fue devuelto a la dimensión de Kyubi.

"K-Kakashi… sen… sei" cayó de rodillas, introduciendo las manos en el agua turbia. "¡Demonios!... ¡tanto trabajo que costó llegar y lo deje morir!" dio un golpe en el suelo, "¡Luchar, luchar! Es todo lo que hago, pero ¿para qué? Siempre que lo intento, alguien termina yéndose de la aldea o en este caso… muere". No quería pero las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse.

"No todo está perdido, Naruto" habló dulcemente, pero en su rostro solo estaba la estampa de una sonrisa socarrona. "Tal vez tu sensei esté muerto, pero dentro de poco el Lobo despertara. Él lo mató, debes vengar la muerte de Kakashi, incluso esta vez yo te ayudaré".

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Es muy simple. Cuando el Lobo despierte, el chakra que logré absorber durante el sellamiento se activará y así podremos liberarnos de estas ramas que nos atan" acercó el hocico a la verja. "Así que, lo único que debes hacer es darme el control total de tu cuerpo y mente".

Naruto asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Es todo tuyo" dijo con voz grave. "Solo elimina a ese demonio".

* * *

><p>Kakashi podía sentir como la oscuridad se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Se trababa de una especie de adormecimiento placentero que lo invitaba a dejar de luchar por lo inevitable. Ya no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, además su pensamiento poco a poco comenzaba a nublarse. Estaba quedándose dormido, hasta que las palabras del Lobo irrumpieron en su mente.<p>

"_¿Deseas morir conmigo?" _

"Yo…" dudó un poco a lo que finalmente respondió. "No…"

"_¿Deseas retornar a tu vida, aunque sea conmigo en tu interior?"_

"Yo… deseo vivir…"

"_Entonces, tenemos un trato… así como yo te cedo todo mi chakra para tu existencia… tú me cederás todo tu cuerpo para mi existencia"_

Una risa retumbó en el vacío.

"A partir de ahora, seremos uno" dijo el Lobo.

De repente, se escuchó el latido de un corazón.


	5. Cuestión de genética

**Cuestión de genética.**

"_¡Shizune-san!"_

Shizune creyó escuchar a lo lejos su nombre, pero se limitó a ignorarlo por el hecho de no poder abandonar su puesto. En estos momentos se encontraba recibiendo el informe sobre el éxito de la misión de tres ninjas, Asuma, Guy y Shikamaru; mientras que Tsunade se ocupaba del sellamiento de un jinchuriki.

Se levantó de su asiento y recibió el informe por parte de Guy. Luego, al abrirlo para dar su primera ojeada, la puerta del salón de la Hokage se abrió de golpe.

"¡Shizune-san, debe venir inmediatamente!" apareció Sai, expulsando pequeños jadeos.

Los cuatro chicos no hallaron en su cabeza cuál expresión colocar ante la sorpresiva aparición de Sai; y mucho menos al observarlo afanado, cuando se suponía que él era una persona que no se excitaba por nada. Esta vez, estaba tomándose muy en serio su trabajo.

"El sellamiento no resulto como se esperaba" completó Sai su primera frase.

"¿Sellamiento?" fue una pregunta suelta de Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sai tragó saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que las palabras no serían fáciles de anunciar. "Kakashi-sensei no está respirando".

Por un breve momento ninguno dijo palabra alguna en medio de la sorpresa.

"K-Kakashi, ¿¡Qué!?" Guy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!" Shizune cambió a voz de mando. "¡Asuma-san, encárgate de traer un equipo médico disponible!"

Con un movimiento de afirmación, Asuma desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¡Guy-san, Shikamaru, Sai, vengan conmigo, necesitare toda la ayuda posible!" Shizune fue a correr, cuando se detuvo a advertirles otra cosa. "No sabemos cómo la estén pasando allá abajo, así que por favor sigan mis pasos".

De la misma forma, los chicos restantes en la habitación asintieron.

Las leves sospechas de que este problema abarracaba más que un simple sellamiento o la falla respiratoria en Kakashi, comenzaba a apoderarse de los pensamientos de Shikamaru.

"_¿Sellamiento?" _Shikamaru recordó las palabras de Sai. _"Esto solo incumbe a un Jinchuriki, ¿Naruto…? No, es Kakashi-sensei quien está en problemas. Lo único que puedo suponer de esto es que existe un nuevo Jinchuriki en Konoha, pero ¿quién? ¿Kakashi-sensei? Y ¿cuál es la bestia…? Espero solo sean suposiciones…"_

Manteniendo todavía la duda en su cabeza corrió hacia la cámara en la planta baja de la torre Hokage.

* * *

><p>Eran las horas de la madrugada e Inoichi se encontraba saliendo de la división de inteligencia. Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, tratando de hurgar en los pensamientos de un ninja acusado como espía de la Hokage, era momento que tomara un largo descanso en su casa. Sin decir más que un adiós a las pocas personas que aún quedaban en la división, salió con la precaución que ninguno de los compañeros del hombre examinado lo agarrara por sorpresa en las solitarias calles.<p>

Durante la caminata, involuntariamente su mano izquierda se posó sobre la otra con rudeza. Desde hace unas cuantas horas que su mano derecha dolía, y el color natural de su piel había cambiado a un tono tan pálido que parecía no haberla descubierto hace mucho tiempo.

"El control se está complicando" susurró para sí, afirmando el agarre sobre su mano.

De repente un temblor descontrolado comenzó, a la vez que el dolor en ella incrementó hasta el punto de forzarlo a reprimir un gemido.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Kakashi?" _esta vez fue un pensamiento de Inoichi. "_¡Trata de mantener tus emociones en orden!"_

Se detuvo en medio de la calle con el dolor al máximo y agarró con mucha más fuerza.

"¿Por qué acepté hacerle esto a tu hijo, Sakumo?" fue otro susurro.

Observando su mano, sus pensamientos se transportaron a aquella ocasión en que acordó realizar procedimiento en Kakashi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Inoichi alisó su cola de caballo, tratando de comprender aquella petición._

"_¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó el tercer Hokage, expulsando una bocanada de humo al sacar la pipa de su boca._

"_Sí, Hokage-sama" respondió Sakumo._

_Se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage, y Sakumo rígido ante la vista de los dos hombres no se apartó ni un centímetro de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado el tercer Hokage._

"_Desde que entró a la academia ninja no he hecho más que acariciar este pensamiento, hasta el punto de no dejarme dormir" termino de decir Sakumo, apoyando las palmas en el escritorio a la vez que agachaba la cabeza._

_El Hokage solo miraba._

"_Pensé que él sería diferente a los otros Hatakes… pensé que sería diferente a mí… ¡Trate de convencerme!" Sakumo golpeó con el puño la madera. "Pero, nada cambió. Las quejas comenzaron a llegar y cada vez fueron más frecuentes las veces que tenía que recoger a Kakashi en la academia, hasta ese día…" un nudo se encontró en su garganta. "Ese día lo supe, ese día tomé esta decisión y afirmé las palabras dichas por mi padre… mi hijo no era igual a mí, mi hijo era peor". _

"_Estoy al tanto de ello, no tienes necesidad de mencionarlo" dijo el tercer Hokage._

"_Con el debido respeto, Hokage-sama, necesito saber qué sucedió" interrumpió Inoichi. "Si voy a cumplir con el procedimiento, debo estar completamente seguro por qué lo hago"_

_El tercer Hokage se reclinó en la silla, respondiendo con una mirada seria sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Inoichi. _

"_Durante la estancia en la academia, Kakashi destacó como el mejor en el empleo de las habilidades ninjas, de acuerdo a la situación. Además, su control en el Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu estaban al mismo nivel de un Genin listo para los exámenes chunin, algo que no se logra fácilmente a la tierna edad de seis años; pero…"_

"_¿Pero?" curioso, Inoichi acercó un poco más la cabeza._

_El Hokage suspiró. _

"_No todo en ese niño es bueno"_

_Inoichi quedó aún más confundido. Terminada la intervención del Hokage, Sakumo se levantó y cruzó su vista dura, pero a la vez triste con el otro hombre. _

"_Te lo resumiré" dio una gran aspiración de aire, mientras cerraba los ojos con el vivo dolor reflejado en su rostro. "A esa edad, Kakashi por poco asesina a uno de sus compañeros de la academia"_

_Inoichi abrió los ojos lo más que se le permitió. _

"_¿Qué estás diciendo…?"_

"_¡He traído al último!" la puerta se abrió, revelando a Jiraiya junto con un Minato no muy alegre._

_La tensión en la habitación no permitió que alguno mostrara el mayor interés por los visitantes. _

_Inoichi se frotó las sienes, tratando de encontrar el más mínimo sentido de lo que escuchaba. _

"_Sakumo, explícame bien esto, porque no entiendo cómo un niño que ni siquiera ha aprendido a bañarse correctamente, pueda planear la muerte de una persona" _

"_Así que ya empezó el tema de Kakashi" dijo Minato, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared cercana a la puerta._

"_¡Cómo es que soy el único que no sabe nada aquí!" Inoichi se exasperó._

"_Tranquilo, Inoichi-san. Jiraiya me ha puesto al tanto de la situación que se discute, además la persona que detuvo el ataque de Kakashi fui yo" _

"_Entonces, tu mejor que nadie sabes qué sucedió realmente" _

"_Así es" Minato asintió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Pero, antes de explicarlo necesito saber cuáles son las causas de que mi estudiante haya actuado de esa forma" separó su espalda de la pared, cruzando la mirada con Sakumo. "Sakumo, según lo que he podido averiguar, Kakashi no ha sido el único Hatake en actuar de esa forma. Creo que es momento que me reveles que oculta su sangre, mejor dicho la sangre de los Hatakes" _

"_¡Minato!" reprendió el Hokage._

"_Déjalo Hiruzen. Como su sensei, él debe saberlo" Sakumo sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto, manteniéndolo empuñado. "Kakashi no debía despertar ese instinto hasta que tuviera veintiocho años, como yo e incluso todos los Hatakes, pero él fue la excepción del clan" apretó con más fuerza el puño. "Y-Y todo por mi culpa" su voz empezó a temblar._

_Inoichi sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver un hombre tan fuerte en tal condición. Por su parte, Minato solo observaba._

_Sakumo dio un suspiro tembloroso. _

"_Kakashi es un niño que no debería haber nacido"_

_Los dos hombres se estremecieron frente aquella frase. _

"_Yo no debía tener hijos, ¡no me era permitido tener hijos! Pero, todo fue tan repentino" su voz continuó decayendo. "Cuando me di cuenta, su madre ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y mi padre había abandonado la aldea luego de nuestra última discusión por su nacimiento"._

_Jiraiya recostó su espalda contra la pared, mientras escuchaba la voz amarga de su amigo._

"_Antes de irse, tu padre dejó en claro el peligro que representaba Kakashi" habló el Hokage._

_Sakumo dio una risita triste._

"_Qué puedo decir, él estaba en lo correcto. Después de todo, Kakashi fue el niño en que predominó el gen de ese maldito demonio" _

_Sakumo abrió el puño, mostrando a todos el collar con huesos tallados en forma de colmillo._

_Minato no creyó lo que veía y no mucho mejor se encontraba Inoichi. _

"_E-Ese collar…" Minato parpadeó varias veces. "Entonces, la leyenda era cierta… en realidad existe el Lobo de diez colas" _

"_Escuché hablar de él en mi familia, pero no creí que fuera cierto" completó Inoichi._

"_El clan Yamanaka es uno de los pocos que sabe de su existencia" concretó el Hokage. Inoichi no sabía que pensar. _

"_Tienes el collar, eso significa que eres el Jinchuriki, ¿no?" la sorpresa todavía estaba presente en Minato._

"_Significa eso, pero no soy el Jinchuriki" guardó el objeto en su bolsillo nuevamente. "Ahora mismo el Lobo se encuentra cautivo en el cuerpo de un campesino del país de las montañas. Mi padre, su último Jinchuriki Hatake murió en ese lugar luego de dejar al demonio en sus manos"_

"_A pesar de todo, él se marchó con el objetivo de alejar al Lobo lo más que podía de su nieto y de la misma forma salvar la aldea" Jiraiya habló por primera vez._

"_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué darlo a otro país cuando se podía encontrar otro Jinchuriki aquí?" preguntó Inoichi. _

_La respuesta era para Inoichi, pero Sakumo concentró la vista en Minato. _

"_Porque podría afectar a Kushina, la Jinchuriki del Kyubi" Minato asintió con el ceño fruncido. "Además, lo mejor fue mandarlo a los integrantes de aquella localidad ya que poseen un cuerpo tan resistente que pueden aguantar al demonio por un largo periodo de tiempo, a diferencia de un Jounin de la aldea, quien moriría en cuestión segundos". _

_Hizo una pequeña pausa._

"_Solo un Hatake ha logrado sellarlo y solo uno puede controlarlo, debido a la afinidad de sus chakras" completó Sakumo._

"_entonces Kakashi…"_

"_¡No! Él no puede… no ahora. La norma Hatake era clara, ningún hijo de Jinchuriki debía tener hijos" miró fijamente a Inoichi. "Si esto sucedía el niño era sacrificado, debido a que la influencia del demonio seria mayor en él, convirtiéndolo a la fuerza en un Jinchuriki del que la bestia tendría total control, lo que podría llamarse una marioneta de carne" _

"_Entonces, todo es cuestión de genética" Minato sobó su barbilla. _

_Asintió Sakumo. _

"_El Lobo posee un tipo chakra que es compatible con los chakras de cualquier bestia de colas, pero no pensamos que en los humanos actuaría de la misma forma" su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. "Cuando nuestro primer jinchuriki lo atrapó era consciente de ello y estuvo pendiente de cualquier cambio en su hijo. Sin embargo no sucedió nada hasta que su nieto nació con el cabello plateado" Sakumo miró directo a los ojos Inoichi. "De la misma manera, con las nuevas generaciones se desarrollaron nuevos rasgos como un excelente olfato, chakra similar y otros que observas en Kakashi, especialmente el que pocos Hatakes heredan… el impulso de asesinar" _

"_Ahora su comportamiento al atacar al otro niño tiene sentido" Minato volvió su espalda contra la pared nuevamente._

"_En ocasiones Kakashi fue agresivo con sus compañeros, así que fui llamado muchas veces a la academia" continuó relatando Sakumo. "No pensé que fuera a pasar a mayores, porque mi padre ya se había llevado al demonio lejos. Pero, la influencia del Lobo permaneció corriendo por sus venas, lo cual confirmé cuando encontré a Minato sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, para que no siguiera apuñalando al otro niño" _

_Minato asintió y continuó refiriéndoles._

"_Afortunadamente, pude verlo cuando seguía al Genin, era como si estuviera hipnotizado. Me pareció extraño y los seguí hasta un callejón, donde Kakashi con gran habilidad se abalanzo sobre el niño para apuñalarlo continuamente" _

_Inoichi con lentitud se acomodó en la pared tras su espalda, pensando en cuál sería la mejor decisión. Aun no cabía en su cabeza todas estas revelaciones tan repentinas._

"_No hay más que decir" Sakumo se acercó hacia Inoichi. "Por todo lo que acaban de escuchar…" pensó mejor sus palabras, "quiero que Inoichi cree una barrera en la mente de Kakashi, donde las emociones negativas se vean forzadas a estar. Además… borres de su memoria todo lo que ha sucedido hasta la fecha que realices el procedimiento. Igualmente, cualquier cosa relacionado con los Hatakes a excepción de mi existencia, la suya y sus conocidos"_

"_¡¿Que estás diciendo?!" Minato se exasperó. "No puedes hacerle eso a Kakashi, ¡es tu hijo!"_

"_¡Por eso quiero hacerlo!" se detuvo dudando un poco. "En un futuro él se convertirá en el Jinchuriki del Lobo de diez colas y para que lo controle necesito que cree una personalidad diferente, que se convierta en un hombre capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, en un hombre que cumpla con el objetivo que mi familia no pudo cumplir, en un hombre… ¡que no solo piense en matar!" _

"_No estoy de acuerdo" Minato se acercó peligrosamente a Sakumo, siendo detenido por Jiraiya. "Estas diciendo que no quieres que convierta en una marioneta del Lobo, pero Inoichi lo manejara con una sola mano, ¡responde! ¿Qué pasará cuando todas esas emociones guardadas salgan a flote? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se entere que prácticamente le lavaste el cerebro? ¿Nos matará a todos con la ayuda del Lobo?"_

_Sakumo gruñó, acercándose a Minato con malas intenciones. _

"_Tienes razón, lo más probable es que quiera matarnos" el Hokage se levantó del asiento. Sakumo se detuvo de inmediato. "Sin embargo, cuando ese momento llegue estoy seguro que Kakashi sabrá que hacer" _

_Sakumo quedó un poco sorprendido ante el comentario. _

"_¡Así es!" reaccionó con gran ánimo. "Después de todo, es un ninja de Konoha"_

_Minato suspiró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, si lo dicen de esa manera solo resta esperar" _

_Jiraiya asintió._

"_Una pregunta más Inoichi-san" Minato volvió a interrumpir. "¿Kakashi no tendrá malos pensamientos mientras la restricción esté presente?"_

"_Sí tendrá, solo me ocupare de las emociones negativas que genera la influencia del Lobo en él"_

_De repente Jiraiya dio una gran carcajada llamando la atención de todos. _

"_No te preocupes por eso Minato, Si es por los malos pensamientos con gusto le daré uno de mis libros para que se divierta, allí tendrá suficientes para su imaginación" _

_Jiraiya fue el centro de las miradas serias, mientras reía a carcajadas._

_De repente, el tercer Hokage simuló toser, tratando de regresar al tema de conversación. Luego, preguntó:_

"_¿Estás de acuerdo con la petición de Sakumo, Inoichi?" _

"_El procedimiento no representa ningún riesgo, por lo que estoy dispuesto a realizarlo con mi propia mano"_

"_Está bien, tienen mi autorización para hacerlo" dijo el tercer Hokage, levantándose de la silla. "Ahora, si me disculpan, trataré de convencer a los ancianos" realizó una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que no sería nada fácil._

"_Inoichi" Inoichi volteo hacia Sakumo. "Lo dejo en tus manos"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Estoy pensando que esto no fue buena idea"_ Inoichi se quejó mentalmente.

Repentinamente el dolor de su mano comenzó a disminuir, trayendo consigo un leve mareo. Inoichi se detuvo, agarrándose la cabeza.

"Esto es malo"

Un leve susurro comenzó a pasearse por su cabeza.

"¿Quién… me está hablando?" cayó sobre una rodilla. El mareo pronto se convirtió en un dolor intenso que taladraba su cabeza. "¿Quién…? ¡Ugh!"

Apretó sus párpados. Toda imagen desapareció y lo más extraño todo sonido. Lo único que pudo oír fue un susurro lo más parecido a un siseo.

Inoichi se preocupó. Rápidamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con que ya no estaba en las calles de Konoha y toda cosa a su alrededor había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto las tinieblas.

"Humano…"una voz grave hizo eco en medio de la oscuridad.

Inoichi se colocó en posición de batalla con un Kunai en su mano.

"¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Dónde estoy?" esperó respuesta, pero el silencio regresó. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Nuevamente silencio.

Inoichi bajó el Kunai al no sentir chakra a su alrededor, pero aún se mantuvo en la espera del enemigo. Si la persona que lo llamó no venía a su encuentro, él iría a buscarlo. Así que se dispuso a caminar en medio de la oscuridad.

"Aléjate…"

Pudo identificar la dirección del sonido y arrancó a correr antes de perderla.

"¿¡Dónde estás!?" gritó, mientras corría.

Se adentró todavía más en las tinieblas y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad al percatarse que claramente estaba siendo conducido a una trampa. Inoichi caminó lentamente, dio cada paso con seguridad y revisó minuciosamente el lugar, encontrándose con la silueta de alguien sentado no muy lejos de él. Se acercó un poco más.

"Aléjate de él…"la voz parecía provenir de aquella persona.

Decidió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. Continuando con paso lento, Inoichi se acercó para detenerse, al observar cuando la persona abrió el ojo izquierdo, revelando un rojo intenso brillando en la oscuridad; un Sharingan.

"¿Ka… Kakashi?" quedó atónito. "No puede ser… el Lobo no pudo haber regresado"

Una carcajada retumbo por todo el lugar.

"¡No! ¡Debes despertar!"

Kakashi no reaccionó. Sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas se mantuvo totalmente rígido.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Despierta!" gritó.

Inoichi arrancó a correr, debía despertarlo antes que sucediera lo peor. Pero, el gran impacto de una pata contra el suelo lo hizo caer, quedando tendido con la mirada hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el cielo. Se paralizó. No podía creer lo que veía. Un Lobo inmenso se extendía desde las espaldas de Kakashi dándole una mirada de desprecio.

"¡Aléjate de mi Jinchuriki!"el lugar tembló salvajemente.

Los músculos del hombre se tensionaron, tal era la magnitud del poder en la bestia que su cuerpo no lo soportaba, era como si tan solo con su mirada lo desgarrara. Inoichi intentó levantarse a pesar del temblor que ahora se apoderaba de él, pero fue detenido abruptamente por el Lobo, quien apoyo la pata en su abdomen.

"Así que, te llamas Inoichi" pensativo el Lobo masajeó suavemente su abdomen. "En los pensamientos de Kakashi te ves como alguien fuerte, pero…" analizó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. "¡Eres tan insignificante!" dio una risita burlesca.

"¡Libera a Kakashi!" Gritó, tratando de apartar la gran pata con sus manos.

"Piensa mejor tus palabras, ¿soy yo quien lo tiene controlado?" dejó escapar una gran carcajada que retumbó en sus oídos. "Él me acepto por voluntad propia, a diferencia tuya que lo controlas sin su conocimiento" apretó un poco la pata contra su cuerpo.

Inoichi se quejó con un jadeo. El empuje sobre su abdomen comenzó a costarle la respiración.

El Lobo acercó su hocico, mirándole fijamente.

"Y si no fuera suficiente con sus emociones…" dio una mirada penetrante. "Mantienes sellados una parte de sus memorias"

"_¡¿se dio cuenta?!" _pensó Inoichi.

"¡No sé… de qué hablas!" entre jadeos gritó como pudo.

"¿¡Acaso tengo cara de estúpido!?" el Lobo gruñó, mostrando sus grandes colmillos delanteros.

Inoichi se estremeció.

"Cuando soy sellado en un nuevo cuerpo reviso minuciosamente todo su ser, especialmente su pasado… sin embargo, con Kakashi solo puedo ver una parte" lanzó un pequeño gruñido en son de frustración. "A partir de los seis años hacia atrás su cabeza es una pizarra en blanco, donde solo tiene grabado el nombre de su padre, compañeros y el suyo. Dime ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Por qué no quieres que el Lobo se entere?" fingiendo voz triste, presionó mucho más la pata en su vientre.

Inoichi dio un grito ahogado entre sus dientes a medida que el aire de sus pulmones se agotaba.

"No, espera, déjame adivinar. No será porque Kakashi es…" curvó la boca maliciosamente. "¿Kakashi Hatake?"

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" Inoichi abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, en medio de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede con esa cara? ¿Creíste que no reconocería el chakra de un Hatake? Por favor, no seas ingenuo, ¡su chakra hace parte del mío!" el Lobo rio con locura. "Cabello plateado, chakras compatibles, instinto asesino, potencial en batalla, ¡está claro, este chico me pertenece!" continuó con la gran carcajada. "Incluso, sin observar la otra parte de sus recuerdos puedo asegurar que Kakashi no es más que el niño del que el estúpido de su abuelo me apartó, ¡el chico en el cual podría ejercer totalmente mi poder!"

"_¡Maldición! Se ha dado cuenta de todo, debo apresurarme y avisar…"_

"Avisar, ¿qué?"

"_No puede ser, mis…"_

"¿Pensamientos?" el Lobo le brindó una sonrisa pícara.

Inoichi lo miró con horror.

"Te lo preguntare una vez" afirmó la pata causando un quejido en el hombre. "¿Apartaras tus sucias manos de él?"

"¡N-Nunca! ¡No permitiré que se someta a tu voluntad!" moviéndose hacia ambos lados, Inoichi trató de liberarse del apriete.

"Muchacho, muchacho. Muy mala elección" canturrió. "Para poder ser uno con el chico necesito que libere su verdadero yo, pero viendo que no es posible a la buena, tendré que comportarme un poco violento"

"¿Hacerte… uno?"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas de inmediato por el impacto de la pata contra su vientre. Inoichi se encontró con que de su boca fue expulsado una cantidad de sangre que nunca imaginó. Dio un grito desgarrador, el Lobo se encontraba machacando lentamente toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Otro grito escapó de su garganta. Tal parecía que la bestia apoyaba más de su peso sobre su frágil cuerpo.

El Lobo rio intensamente disfrutándolo, aquellos gritos fueron música agradable a sus oídos. Por su parte su víctima se retorcía en el dolor. Cerrando los ojos, Inoichi deseó que se detuviera y sorprendiéndose sucedió. Entre jadeos abrió los ojos encontrando la pata a su lado.

"Eso fue divertido" arrimó su hocico para lamer un poco de la sangre en su pata. "Y ahora, ¿qué opinas?"

Inoichi escupió sangre.

"No… eliminare la… restricción" respiró con dificultad.

"Entonces…" ubico la pata encima de su abdomen nuevamente. "Prepárate para la siguiente tanda".

* * *

><p>Tsunade había posado su mano en el pecho de Kakashi, cuando de repente el latido de un corazón retumbó.<p>

"¿Kakashi?" rápidamente la Hokage posicionó su oreja en el pecho del hombre.

"¿Tsunade-sama?" preguntó sakura confundida.

"No puedo estar oyendo cosas" dirigió una mirada de sorpresa hacia Sakura. "¡Sakura, revisa su pulso!"

Sakura asintió, colocando los dedos en su muñeca.

"No es posible…"

"Lo es" le brindo una mirada llena de esperanza. "Tu sensei está vivo"

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Sakura.

"¡Así es!"

De pronto, como acabado de salir de una pesadilla Kakashi se sentó de golpe, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. No entendía nada, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, grabando el nuevo escenario, en especial por las caras atónitas de las dos chicas. Al instante, una tos salvaje lo abordó. Era de esperarse, después de un periodo sin usar sus pulmones adaptarse sería cuestión de tiempo. Rápidamente Sakura dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda hasta que cesó; sin embargo, en lugar de agradecer como era común en su forma de actuar, se dispuso a analizar a su alrededor como si nada más le importara.

Tsunade notó su extraño comportamiento, estaba segura que durante ese pequeño periodo de inactividad Kakashi durmió plácidamente; su corazón se había detenido, pero su despertar le daba a suponer lo contrario. Detallándolo mucho más se sorprendió al ver como su mirada se encontraba vacía como si toda emoción se hubiera sido borrada de su ser. Tal parecía que el chico estuviera muerto en vida.

Se volvió hacia Jiraiya, dándose cuenta que no había sido la única en percibir al nuevo Kakashi. A pesar de sus niveles bajos de chakra, Jiraiya realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza, confirmando los pensamientos de Tsunade. Tenían un mal presentimiento.

Aún sin decir una sola palabra, Kakashi ubicó sus manos atrás de su espalda e intentó colocarse de pie. De inmediato, Tsunade se colocó frente a él y lo agarró por sus hombros con firmeza.

"No, tú no te mueves de aquí"

No reaccionó. Reuniendo más fuerza para levantarse, la empujó.

"¡No te luzcas, mocoso!" ejerciendo su fuerza sobrehumana, dio un gran empuje que sentó a Kakashi de una vez. "¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?"

No hubo respuesta. Kakashi mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

"Tsk" Tsunade apartó la mirada; la paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. "Sabes, acabaré con esto de una vez".

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el collar. Estaba lista a colocárselo cuando escuchó un gran gruñido seguido de continuos golpes en el suelo. Tsunade volteó, sorprendiéndose en gran manera ante la imagen del Zorro arañando el suelo, casi libre de las ataduras.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Yamato la despertó de los pensamientos. "¡Coloque la restricción en Kakashi-sempa, no soportaré mucho más a Kyubi!"

"Tenzou, aguanta un…"

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" gritó Sakura.

Todo cambió repentinamente. Dirigiéndose hacia Kakashi, Tsunade observó cómo se encontraba totalmente doblado sobre su abdomen, presionando sus manos contra el sello en su vientre.

Quedó pasmada. El poder que comenzaba a emanar desde su abdomen era abrumador.

"¡N-No es tiempo para que observes!" entre jadeos Jiraiya logró hablar. "¡Apresúrate Tsunade!"

Tsunade al fin reaccionó, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

"¡Sakura!" llamó. "Ve junto a Yamato y sírvele de apoyo por si Kyubi logra liberarse"

"¡Enseguida Tsunade-sama!" corrió hacia el hombre.

"Ahora…"

Kakashi dio un grito de dolor. Enterrando sus uñas en los alrededores del sello luchó para que el dolor cesara, pero lo único que trajo consigo fue que la sangre comenzara a emanar de su herida de manera salvaje.

"_Solo déjate llevar" _llegaron las palabras del Lobo directo a su pensamiento.

El sello cambió a color rojo.

Apresurada, Tsunada se abalanzó directo a su cabeza con la intención de colocarle el collar.

"_Ellos no son tus amigos…" _continuó susurrando el Lobo.

Kakashi la inmovilizó sosteniendo sus muñecas. Tsunade sorprendida tiró de sus brazos sin encontrar movimiento.

"_Ellos son los culpables" _

Apretó sus muñecas hasta el punto de cortar la circulación. El collar cayó al suelo.

"_Por ello solo debes hacer una cosa" _los susurros en su mente no se detuvieron.

Empujó a la Hokage tratando de caer junto con ella al suelo.

"_Y es…" _

Kakashi cayó encima de ella aún inmovilizando sus brazos. Tsunade dio un gemido ahogado entre sus dientes ante el golpe de su espalda.

"_Matar"_

Rápidamente Kakashi se apoderó de su cuello.

"_¡Matar!"_

Apretó de tal manera que las uñas comenzaron a enterrarse en su piel, dando paso a que un hilillo de sangre se deslizara por su cuello.

"_¡MATAR!"_

Apretó hasta el punto que el aire ya no llegaba a los pulmones de ella. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Tsunade agarró su mano, tratando de separarla de su cuello, pero su fuerza ya no era de un humano. Por más que ejerció lo último que le quedaba de energía no pudo liberarse.

"K-Kakashi… reacciona…" dijo ella con los últimos vestigios de aire en sus pulmones.

La única respuesta de Kakashi fue el acercamiento de su cara, quedando solo a unos cuantos centímetros a la de ella. Mirada con mirada, nariz con nariz, sus caras perfectamente alineadas. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Kakashi, su mejor Jounin, estaba cambiando.

Aquel único ojo curveado que representaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara fue reemplazado por un ojo rojo no muy diferente al Sharingan. De la misma forma, sus uñas cambiaron a color negro, creciendo con gran salvajismo, a la vez que se enterraban en la muñeca y cuello de ella. Kakashi estaba transformándose en un mini Lobo de diez colas.

Tsunade lanzó otro gemido ahogado entre sus dientes, y de inmediato un sonido seco se escuchó.

"¡T-Tsunade!" tumbado en el suelo, Jiraiya intentó moverse.

Tenzou y Sakura se percataron de la posición en que se encontraba Tsunade.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" llamaron al unísono.

Sakura fue a correr, pero fue detenida por el inmenso chakra proveniente del Zorro. De la misma forma, Yamato se estremeció hasta el punto de no poder concentrarse.

Kyubi aprovechó su desconcentración y dio un gran gruñido, liberando dos colas a la vez. Ahora poseía seis colas y con ello una columna vertebral se extendió a través de todo su lomo, al tiempo que en sus extremidades y cabeza salían huesos, creando una coraza con la forma del esqueleto de Kyubi.

El chakra del Lobo se había activado, incrementando nuevamente su chakra.

Tenzou maldijo internamente haberse abrumado por el poder, e intentó recuperar el control, pero fue demasiado tarde. La magnitud del poder demoniaco lo expulsó del jutsu, siendo detenido por Sakura antes de caer al suelo.

Otro gruñido escapó del demonio.

Kakashi entendió la advertencia, y como un animal dejó a Tsunade a un lado para hacer frente al zorro. Sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar ya tenía al Zorro encima quien lo arrasó hasta chocar la pared.

La cámara se estremeció. El golpe retumbo en toda la torre.

Kakashi quedó bajo un montón de rocas.

Kyubi gruñó en son de victoria.


	6. ¿Quién es el enemigo ahora?

**¿Quién es el enemigo ahora?**

Recuerdos perdidos retornaban a Kakashi. De alguna manera todos aquellos recuerdos sellados por Inoichi regresaban a ocupar el espacio que alguna vez tuvieron en su mente; y lo más extraño es que su inquilino, el Lobo, no solo estaba permitiendo los suyos, por alguna razón también estaba mostrándole lo que Inoichi había visto.

**.**

**.**

"_¡Suéltenme!"_

_La palma de una mano se acercaba lentamente a su frente._

"_¡No! ¡Déjenme ir!"_

_Muchas manos se sujetaban sus delgados brazos._

"_¡Papá, papá! ¡Ayúdame!" _

_Gritó, pero su clamor no fue escuchado._

"_¡Manténganlo sujeto!" gritó Inoichi al acapararse de la frente del niño. "¡No sabemos cómo Kakashi va a reaccionar, así que no se descuiden!"_

"_¡De acuerdo!"_

_Aquella exclamación solo significó más presión para sus pequeños brazos._

"_¡Ugh...!" Kakashi se estremeció al sentir cómo la mano en su frente comenzaba a dar palpitaciones que se adentraban en su cabeza. _

_Fue cayendo… quedándose dormido. El molesto palpitar se había convertido ahora en un cómodo vaivén que lo invitaba a ceder el control de sus pensamientos, y fue permitiéndolo, hasta el punto que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente._

"_¡No!" rápidamente apartó su cabeza y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo, tratando de zafarse de sus captores._

"_¡Kakashi, compórtate!" mandó Inoichi. Pero, Kakashi acató, aumentando el agite de su cuerpo._

_Inoichi perdió la paciencia. Con todas las ganas de acabar el procedimiento, se lanzó a agarrar su frente, pero no notó que uno de los Jounin que lo sujetaban, también fue a hacer lo mismo, dejando débil uno de los brazos. _

_En un movimiento rápido Kakashi logró zafar su brazo y con gran habilidad, a pesar de solo tener seis años, sacó de su manga uno de los tantos Kunais que siempre guardaba en su camisa para su protección._

"_¡Suéltame!" gritó, al tiempo que dirigía el Kunai con gran fiereza hacia la mano que aún lo mantenía fijo._

_El grito desgarrador de su captor retumbó en la habitación acaparando toda la atención de los dos Jounin. Inoichi se acercó rapidez, al observar como el chico agarraba con el vivo dolor su mano ensangrentada, siquiera con agarrarla pudo darse cuenta que la herida era profunda. Aún no cabía en su cabeza, cómo un pequeño niño podía herir a un compañero de aldea con tanta frialdad, Se preguntaba a pesar de tener en claro que Kakashi no era un niño normal._

_Un sonido seco lo despertó de sus pensamientos, a la vez que traía consigo un mal presentimiento. Inoichi giró la cabeza y descubrió que fue tal como lo temía, Kakashi había saltado del mesón, cayendo sobre una rodilla en el suelo, y ahora solo el cruzar de sus miradas serias era lo que mantenía al chico atado._

_Inoichi dejó al Jounin herido en las manos de su compañero._

"_Kakashi... no te muevas" encorvó un poco espalda, dando dos lentos pasos. "Esto lo hacemos por tu bien, así que, por favor, coopera" dio otros dos pasos._

"_Yo no..." empuñó el Kunai con fuerza, al tiempo que lo colocaba al frente de él en son de batalla. "Yo no lo creo" _

_Frialdad y disposición de hacer lo que fuera necesario, era lo único que reflejaban sus ojos; sí, era urgente realizar el procedimiento, esos impulsos violentos de Kakashi se lo aseguraban._

"_No quería llegar a esto, pero no veo de otra" dijo Inoichi sin apartar la mirada de él. _

_Hurgó en su bolsillo trasero buscando un arma. Sin embargo, cuando encontró el Kunai, Kakashi arrancó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta._

"_¡Kakashi!" emprendió la carrera detrás del niño._

_Kakashi salió de la habitación y aceleró el paso a través del pasillo. Corrió sin parar. Podía sentir cerca los pasos de su perseguidor y no podía darse el lujo de dejarse agarrar ahora que tenía la salida a solo cruzar una esquina._

"_Ya casi" pensó Kakashi, mientras corría._

_Dobló la esquina._

"_¡Ugh!" se encontró cayendo sobre su trasero luego de chocar contra algo._

"_¿Kakashi?" Sakumo se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a su hijo._

"_Sakumo que bueno que…" _

"_¡Papá! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" se abalanzó contra su padre en un gran abrazo. "Ellos... ¡ellos quieren hacerle algo a mi cabeza!"_

_Sakumo no correspondió el abrazo, solo le brindó una mirada triste y revolvió su cabello como muestra de cariño para tranquilizarlo._

"_¿Cómo se ha comportado?" preguntó Sakumo sin importar la presencia del niño, quien se llenó de temor al escuchar las palabras de su padre._

_Inoichi realizó una mueca de fastidio._

"_Ha sido bastante inquieto. Al principio del procedimiento agito su cuerpo hasta el punto de soltarse, además…" pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alisándolos hasta chocar con su cola de caballo. "Resultó tal como lo dijiste, su comportamiento repentinamente se tornó violento. En estos momentos uno de los Jounin que me acompañaban debe estar en el hospital por el profundo corte en su mano"_

"_Ya veo…" continuó revolviendo el cabello de Kakashi sin levantar la mirada. "Dime una cosa, Inoichi, ¿lo aceptarías inconsciente?"_

_Kakashi lo vio horrorizado, no lo podía creer. Trató de correr, pero fue agarrado con firmeza por sus hombros._

"_¡Papá no puedes! ¡Yo confié en ti!" tiró de sus hombros sin encontrar movimiento._

"_No lo recomendaría. Al realizar este tipo de procedimientos tratamos que el paciente se mantenga despierto" aclaró Inoichi. "Al manipular su mente durante la inconsciencia es como si camináramos a ciegas" _

_Esta vez Sakumo lo miró fijamente. _

"_Me atengo a las consecuencias"_

_Inoichi cambió a una mirada desaprobatoria._

"_¡No puedes! ¡N-No puedes hacerme esto!" fue un sollozo. Ya su cuerpo no luchaba por liberarse del agarre._

"_Kakashi… realmente lo siento" Sakumo se agachó quedando a la altura de él. "Espero que un día puedas entender por qué lo hice" lo envolvió en un abrazo._

"_¿Pap…?"_

_Un golpe rápido en el cuello y la oscuridad lo abordó, mientras caía en los brazos de su padre._

**.**

**. **

Kyubi con gran orgullo irguió la cabeza y lanzo un largo gruñido, estremeciendo la cámara. Su victoria, representada en aquel sonido mantenía a los presentes rígidos, con tensión sobre sus hombros, con temor, a la espera de su próximo movimiento. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y observó cómo piedra sobre piedra se cernían sobre el cuerpo del Jinchiriki del Lobo.

La emoción se acumulaba en su cuerpo de chakra, ahora cubierto de una columna vertebral gigantesca que se extendía por todo su lomo. Pelear con ese demonio que lo irritaba con solo su mirada, era algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya no podía esperar más.

Sin avisar el Zorro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras en completa concentración, levantó el hocico hacia el techo, a la vez que elevo sus seis colas arqueándolas perfectamente hasta que formaran un círculo donde su hocico se ubicaba en el centro. Una esfera negra de energía fue creándose frente a su hocico a medida que con un pequeño aullido llamaba más de ella para aumentar su tamaño.

Tsunade miró con horror, mientras intentaba sentarse luego que Kakashi la derribara.

"No puede ser" dijo sin apartar la vista de la gran esfera que casi ya estaba terminada. "¡Todos aléjense de aquí!" exclamó a gran voz.

De inmediato los presentes reaccionaron de su letargo. Tsunade se levantó como pudo para emprender la carrera; Tenzou y Sakura llegaron donde Jiraiya, cada uno apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, igualmente el viejo Takashi cargó en sus brazos al antiguo Jinchuriki para sacarlo de allí. El tiempo para salir era poco y el Kyubi ya había cesado de emitir el aullido. En un paso rápido extendió sus patas delanteras, clavando las uñas en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza listo para lanzar la bomba Bijuu.

"¡No alcanzaremos!" exclamó Tenzou, mientras llevaba a Jiraiya con dificultad.

El zorro estiró más sus patas, encogiendo un poco su lomo, para luego inclinarse listo a expulsar la masa de energía, cuando de repente una sombra negra se extendió por toda la cámara, reteniéndolo.

"¡Apresúrense… no podré contener al Zorro por mucho tiempo!" dijo Shikamaru haciéndolos reaccionar nuevamente. Su voz se escuchaba un poco forzada, después de todo mantener en inmóvil a ese demonio no era lo mismo que un humano normal.

La Hokage aún mantenía la sorpresa al tiempo que corría.

"¡Hokage-sama!" Shizune se unió a la mujer para ayudarla a salir. "¿Dónde…?" calló al instante de ver la mirada inquietante en ella.

En cambio, Guy no se calló.

"¿Dónde está Kakashi?" la viva preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

"Déjalo… él no está aquí" contesto la Hokage.

"¿No está? Pero, cómo si-"

"¡A-Apresúrense!" lo cortó Shikamaru que ahora forzaba todavía más su voz. "Kyubi está…"

No pudo terminar la frase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio expulsado del control, cayendo sobre su espalda por un inmenso rugido. De inmediato, el Zorro afirmó con gran fuerza las patas en el suelo, expulsando la Bijuu-dama hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Shikamaru. El choque era inminente.

**.**

**.**

_Había terminado el procedimiento y Kakashi aún se encontraba inconsciente sobre el mesón. La preocupación comenzaba acapararlos a todos, incluyendo a Inoichi, quien aseguraba que el sellamiento de las memorias fue un completo éxito. Aunque, esta situación mostraba lo contrario._

_Sakumo dio dos lentos pasos, chocando su abdomen contra el mesón. Por un rato observó cómo su niño dormía plácidamente; se encontraba tan tranquilo, tan sereno que no era creíble. El hombre extendió su mano pausadamente, quería acariciar su frente, pero el temor lo invadía._

"_Sakumo..." palabras que dejó escapar Inoichi al ver la preocupación de su amigo._

_Se mantuvo así un buen rato, esperando, hasta que por fin se atrevió a acariciar la frente de su hijo. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su ser al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario a lo esperaba. Luego, sin dudarlo más, deslizó su mano por sus cabellos plateados, alisándolos continuamente._

_Con dificultad intentó modular palabras._

"_K-Kaka…"_

"_¡Kakashi!" la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Minato preocupado. "¡Por qué no me avisaron...!" calló al observar la escena de padre e hijo._

"_¡Minato, cálmate! Por esta misma razón no quería decirte que hoy era el día en que..." Jiraiya, también se detuvo en la puerta al ver la escena._

_Por su parte, Sakumo no apartó la vista de Kakashi por ningún motivo._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Minato. _

"_Kakashi no despierta" respondió Inoichi._

"_Y ¿no puedes hacer algo?" esta vez fue la voz de Jiraiya._

_Inoichi negó con la cabeza. _

"_Lo más probable es que este sea uno de los efectos secundarios de manipular su mente en la inconsciencia, si intervengo solo empeoraré las cosas"_

"_Solo has algo… por favor" susurró Sakumo aún acariciando sus cabellos._

"_De verdad lo siento, Sakumo…"_

_Un sonido seco rompió la atmosfera tensa._

"_¡Maldición! ¡Inoichi tiene que haber algo!" gritó Sakumo. La palma de la mano que acariciaba el cabello plateado fue retirada para dar un gran golpe al mesón._

"_¡No hay nada! ¡Estabas advertido de las consecuencias!"_

"_Pero, no pensé…"_

_Un dulce quejido proveniente del mesón evito que continuara hablando. Rápidamente Sakumo giró su cabeza recibiendo una gran alegría de golpe._

"_¡Kakashi!" la felicidad fue viva en su voz. No pudo esperar, con gran velocidad se acercó al niño tomándolo entre sus brazos en un gran abrazo. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó sin control a medida que lo separaba de su pecho. Sin embargo, el niño lo miró con cierto desdén e intentó soltarse de su agarre, empujando los brazos que lo sostenían._

_Sakumo lo miró confundido. Por alguna razón la preocupación comenzaba a invadir su cabeza una vez más._

"_¿Todo bien?" preguntó una vez más a su hijo. _

_Kakashi levantó la vista mostrando sus grandes ojos grises._

"_¿Quién eres?" una pregunta que apuñaló el corazón de su padre. "y… ¿quién es Kakashi?"_

_No podían creerlo, no entendían qué estaba sucediendo, ¡Kakashi no recordaba siquiera su nombre! Sin más Minato se acercó al niño._

"_¿Kakashi no recuerdas…?"_

"_¡Sensei!"._

_No pudo terminar la pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta el niño se había abalanzado sobre su pecho._

_Todos quedaron en blanco, especialmente su padre, quien observaba como su hijo corría a los brazos de una persona que solo lo cuidaba en las misiones. Una combinación de envidia y celos se revolvió en su ser._

"_¿Qué es… esto?" preguntó suavemente aun en estado de shock. "Inoichi… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?" _

"_Lo siento Sakumo… como te dije, estabas advertido de las consecuencias" respondió desviando la vista hacia otro lado. La vergüenza de que el proceso resultara de esta manera era algo que no podía esconder._

_Minato, quien aún correspondía el abrazó de Kakashi lo separó, cruzando una mirada seria con él._

"_Recuerda… él es tu padre" señaló a Sakumo, quien se encontraba al lado suyo._

"_¿Mi padre?" se extrañó Kakashi. "Ahora que recuerdo tuve un sueño… ¡sí! Un sueño en el que un hombre de cabello largo plateado me salvaba de las garras de un monstruo que agarraba mi cabeza. No sé qué más paso, lo demás fue borroso"._

_Volteó hacia Sakumo. No lo entendía, pero se sentía tan cercano con esa persona. Se detuvo a pensar por un momento y luego habló._

"_Debes ser tú" lo señaló._

"_Sakumo"_

"_¿Sakumo?" _

"_Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi Hatake" lentamente acercó la mano hasta que se atrevió a acariciar los cabellos de su nuevo niño. "Encantado de conocerte"._

_Tomó más confianza y revolvió su cabello. _

"_¿Kakashi… Ha-ta-ke?" jugueteó con las silabas de su apellido. Aún se sentía confundido, pero lo aceptaba, sentía que eso era él._

"_Sí, ese es tu nombre" Sakumo le brindó una cálida sonrisa._

"_¡Ahora si estoy seguro!" también le brindó una sonrisa. "Eres la persona de mi sueño, la persona que no permitió que nada malo me sucediera, ¡Sakumo, mi padre!"._

_Otra punzada apuñaló su corazón. El remordimiento de haber jugado con los pensamientos de su propio hijo, comenzaba a carcomer su mente._

"_Así es…"._

_Puede que Sakumo hablará como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la verdad era que aún no asimilaba qué estaba sucediendo; era como si a su hijo lo hubieran cambiado. Aprovechó un momento de distracción de Kakashi con su sensei y fue hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde se encontraban Inoichi y Jiraiya hablando. Inmediatamente llegó, Inoichi se precipitó hacia él._

"_Sakumo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero realmente lo siento" dijo con la cabeza gacha. "De acuerdo al comportamiento de él, parece que eliminé todo lo que tiene que ver con los Hatakes, incluyendo su propia existencia. Yo…" _

"_No te preocupes. Tú me advertiste y tomé la responsabilidad" Sakumo sujetó los hombros de Inoichi hasta que él levantó la cabeza. "En parte, esto era lo que deseaba desde el principio, solo que no me atrevía a pedirlo. Ahora las cosas son mucho más fáciles, solo tengo que criarlo diferente"._

_Inoichi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aquellas palabras, aunque no demostraban tanta gravedad, que salieran de la boca de un padre para su hijo… era como si lo considerara una máquina que puede calibrar._

"_¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Jiraiya un poco preocupado. _

_Sakumo asintió levemente._

"_Es una mente en blanco, puedo criarlo de acuerdo al tipo de personalidad que yo quiera; no habrá ningún rastro del Kakashi que conocían" _

**.**

**.**

"_Ves… Eres falso, en realidad nunca fuiste quien eres ahora"_

Las palabras del Lobo comenzaban a juguetear en la mente de Kakashi.

"_Tu personalidad y pensamientos fueron cambiados a corta edad"_

Palabas suaves que lo seducían y lo invitaban a caer en un letargo placentero.

"_Y no solamente eso, un hombre manejó cuáles pensamientos debían entrar en tu cabeza durante casi toda tu vida"_

Lentamente Kakashi fue aceptándolas, sentía odio, rabia, no quería saber de la existencia de nadie. Pero aquellos sentimientos no eran amargos, al contrario quería más de su dulzura.

"_Dime… ¿Quién es el enemigo ahora?"_

* * *

><p>Una gran masa de chakra plateado con forma de garra se extendió desde las rocas, arrasando la bomba bijuu junto con el Zorro hasta chocarlo contra la pared contraria. La explosión fue instantánea. Toda la aldea de Konoha se estremeció por el brusco temblor de la explosión y ahora una columna de humo se elevaba desde la torre Hokage, alertando a los Jounin de la aldea.<p>

"¿Qué… fue eso?" preguntó Shikamaru con temor. Aún podía observar la gran garra de chakra machacando a Kyubi contra el suelo.

"Lastimosamente eso… fue él" respondió Tsunade señalando hacia el montón de rocas.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron hasta más no poder ante la distorsionada versión del cuerpo humano. Ese no podía ser él.

"¿K-Kaka…shi?" el nombre escapó de Guy al observarlo sobre las rocas.

Cabello despeinado y de punta, ojos rojos sangre en combinación con su Sharingan, manos y pies con largas garras negras, todo en posición de cuatro patas como un animal preparándose para la caza. Definitivamente ese hombre no podía ser su eterno rival.

Kakashi dejó escapar continuos gruñidos, mientras agachaba más su cuerpo. Los analizaba y detallaba, buscando cuál sería la mejor presa hasta que se percató del Zorro bajo su gran garra de chakra. Esbozó una sonrisa bajo su máscara y retiró la garra de chakra sobre el otro demonio. Luego, emitió un gruñido de mayor intensidad dando paso a que el chakra plateado lo envolviera completamente.

"Está activando… el manto del Lobo" dijo Jiraiya medio levantando la cabeza hacia el chico. "¡T-Tenemos salir de aquí!"

Tal como una señal Kakashi enterró sus uñas en las rocas y gruñó, sacando dos grandes colmillos que traspasaron su máscara. Lo próximo que supieron fue que en un pestañear se encontraba en medio de ellos listo para arrasarlos a todos de un solo golpe. No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, siquiera a respirar, Kakashi estaba listo a acabarlos y cuando desprendió los cuatro brazos de chakra de su cuerpo, el Zorro se abalanzó sobre él.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¡salgamos!" exclamo Tsunade alistándose para correr.

Sakura y Yamato aseguraron el agarre de Jiraiya, Takashi ahora con ayuda de Shikamaru y Shizune llevaron al antiguo Jinchuriki, igualmente Guy alcanzó a la débil Hokage brindándole apoyo con su brazo, mientras salían a la aldea por el agujero hecho de la pasada bomba bijuu.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Guy, al tiempo que daba un impulso para salir de la torre Hokage junto con ella. Shizune y Shilkamaru se mantenían expectantes ante su respuesta. "¿Ese… era Kakashi?"

Tsunade agachó un poco la cabeza ante la temida pregunta. Luego, cuando ya estuvieron sobre uno de los tantos techos, aparentemente a salvo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar con la misma intensidad en un suspiro.

"Muy bien preguntado, Guy…" apartó la vista de él y se centró de donde provenían los gruñidos demoníacos. "Ese monstruo… era Kakashi, mejor dicho alguna vez fue él"

El desconcierto no cabía en su cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez…? ¿Está diciendo que…?"

"¡Ya basta, Guy!" interrumpió Tsunade sus palabras. "Más tarde me encargaré de explicarles la situación con lujo de detalles, por ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en detener a los dos Bijuus".

"Pero…"

"Guy-sensei" llamó Shikamaru. "Mire a su alrededor".

Guy siguió su consejo y observó a su alrededor las caras preocupadas y cuerpos heridos de las personas que estuvieron en la cámara junto a Tsunade. Asimismo, vio la torre Hokage se encontraba en parte destruida y a los Jounin que ya comenzaban a movilizarse por el anterior estruendo.

"La situación es más complicada de lo que cree" lo interrumpió Shikamaru. "No es algo que simplemente se pueda explicar sobre el techo de una casa".

Guy apretó los puños con determinación. Ahora si estaba más que claro, no importa quienes fueran los Bijuu debían detenerlos si querían encontrar una explicación.

De repente Asuma acompañado de un equipo médico llegó ante la Hokage.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" llamó Asuma. Inmediatamente el equipo médico se repartió entre los chicos para atender sus heridas.

"No te preocupes, son unos cuantos rasguños" dijo Tsunade a medida que era ayudada a sentarse en suelo desde el brazo de Guy. "Lo que sí necesito es que te involucres en esto".

Asuma le brindó una mirada de confusión, sin embargo asintió.

"Muy bien, oigo sus órdenes".

Tsunade bajó la vista, pensando muy bien sus próximas palabras. Estaba segura que esa no era la mejor opción y seguramente obtendría un fuerte regaño por parte de Jiraiya, pero si quería proteger a Konoha, debía hacerlo. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y cruzó la vista con Asuma.

"Hay dos Bijuu fuera de control en la torre Hokage".

"¡Dos Bi…!"

"Uno de ellos es Naruto" no le permitió terminar su frase. "Necesito que junto a Guy, Shikamaru y los demás ninjas de Konoha lo detengan hasta que Yamato sea capaz de ayudarlos".

"¡De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama!" respondió Asuma al tiempo que Guy y Shikamaru.

"En cuanto al segundo…" se detuvo por un breve momento. "Traten de detenerlo, no importa cómo, solo háganlo hasta que sea posible capturarlo. Aunque, si por alguna razón llega a salirse de sus manos…"

Calló por un periodo de tiempo más prolongado que los anteriores, trayendo consigo un mal presentimiento en los dos chicos. Algo les decía que aquellas palabras no serían nada buenas; solo fruncían el ceño en la espera.

"Acaben con él" completó Tsunade tajantemente.

"Como ordene" respondió Asuma sin titubear, por su parte los dos chicos no soltaron una sola palabra. Acompañados de su silencio dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el viaje hacia la semidestruida torre Hokage.

* * *

><p>Kyubi apoyó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro Jinchuriki, a la vez que forcejeaba por enterrar sus garras en la aún tierna carne de Kakashi. Era ahora o nunca; el Jinchuriki todavía no había alcanzado la transformación completa y el chakra del Lobo ─a pesar de ser compatible con él─ tardaba en acomodarse en su nuevo anfitrión. Las garras comenzaron a adentrarse en la delgada capa de Chakra plateado hasta alcanzar la piel del hombre; la rasgaban, la cortaban y poco a poco se introducían en ella dando paso al descontrolado emanar de la sangre desde la herida.<p>

Un grito desgarrador de lo más parecido a Kakashi resonó por todo el lugar. Puede que el Lobo estuviera controlando su cuerpo, pero claramente aquel sonido doloroso demostraba que todo el daño sufrido por su cuerpo era sentido directamente por el Jinchuriki; estaba sufriendo. Y si no fuera suficiente, a medida que la sangre escapaba desde la herida, el chakra plateado en necesidad de más, arrancaba pedazos de su piel para luego fundir todo junto con el líquido plateado que conformaba la capa de Chakra. Kakashi solo gritaba y el zorro, por su parte se complacía demostrándolo a través de un gran gruñido.

"¡Lobo ambicioso!_"_ palabras que llegaban directo a la mente de Kakashi. "Unirte de esta forma con un humano… ¡Das lástima!" Levantó una de sus garras enterradas en el cuerpo del Jinchuriki para estrellarla contra su cabeza. Sin embargo, Kakashi logró agarrarla antes del impacto.

"¡Tan ciego eres!" fue la voz de Kakashi, pero más grave y distorsionada por la presencia del Jubi. "¡Sabes que te encuentras en el cuerpo perfecto para ti y no aprovechas tal ventaja!".

"¡No estoy dispuesto a ser domado por un humano!"

Una gran carcajada escapó de Kakashi.

"No es ser domado por un humano…" dijo cambiando las carcajadas a una risilla juguetona. "Es aprovecharte del humano, y lo mejor… ¡poder obtener el control de él!". Terminó de decir, explotando nuevamente en las carcajadas.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Kyubi, pero antes que pudiera realizar su ataque una garra de chakra proveniente del pecho de Kakashi lo empujó, chocando contra la pared contraria y a su vez expulsándolo de la torre Hokage.

Sin esperar un segundo, el Lobo se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del Zorro, juntando las palmas de sus manos en punta. Kyubi logró observar su movimiento, especialmente la velocidad con la que se dirigía hacia él, estaba segura que no lograría atraparlo, así que medio acomodando su cuerpo en el aire intentó esquivarlo. Pero, Kakashi fue más rápido de lo que esperaba; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró incrustado en su abdomen, obligando a caer a kyubi sobre las casas de la aldea de Konoha.

El impacto fue inmenso y la nube de polvo junto con escombros se esparcía rápidamente por las calles de la aldea. Lo poco que se podía observar era las grandes colas rojas del Kyubi moviéndose desordenadamente en dirección hacia el cielo, asimismo un gruñido doloroso resonaba en medio de la madrugada, invitando a que los habitantes salieran de la comodidad de sus hogares para observar qué estaba sucediendo.

El polvo se disipó y poco a poco los a medio formar músculos del Zorro al fin era visibles. Al instante, los gritos de los aldeanos fueron inevitables y con ello el pavor de revivir el pasado de la aldea con aquel demonio.

Pronto los Shinobis se movilizaron para dirigir a las personas hacia los resguardos, de la misma forma el grupo donde se encontraba Asuma, Guy y Shikamaru llegó al lugar, encontrándose con la horrible escena de Kakashi en cuatro patas sobre el abdomen de Kyubi.

"¿Qué es…?" Asuma no pudo terminar su frase al ver como el hombre extraño los miraba. Quedó perplejo. Esa cabello plateado, ese Sharingan, esa mascara, no podía ser él. "¿Ka-Kakashi?" simplemente dejo escapar el nombre de su boca.

Igualmente, los Jounin y chunnin que los acompañaban no tardaron en reconocer a su Sempai en la sorpresa del estado que se encontraba. Por su parte, Guy y Shikamaru mantenían al margen sus sentimientos sabiendo lo que era capaz un Jinchuriki descontrolado.

"No se dejen llevar por las apariencias" comentó Guy seriamente. "Puede que parezca Kakashi, pero no tiene ni pizca de su esencia".

Los chicos lo miraron sin poder creer en sus palabras, sobretodo Shikamaru, quien hace unos pocos minutos trataba de calmarlo. Si era Guy, su amigo, quien hablaba de esta manera acerca del nuevo Kakashi, ahora él se sentía la completa confianza para continuar con la siguiente frase:

"No dudara en matarlos si encuentra la oportunidad, así que traten de detenerlo con el mayor cuidado, especialmente ahora que no ha liberado su poder completamente".

"¡De acuerdo!" dijeron al unísono preparando los Kunais en sus manos.

Kakashi inmediatamente se preparó, terminó de erizar sus cabellos y se lanzó a gran velocidad arrasando con uno de los Chunnin junto a Guy. Cuando quisieron ver al chico, las manos del Jinchuriki se encontraban a ambos lados de su rostro y luego un sonido muy parecido a un "crack" se escuchó tras el movimiento brusco, pero rápido de sus manos; fue lo último que alcanzaron a ver antes que se lanzara a correr hacia los aldeanos en evacuación.

"¡No dejen que llegue a los aldeanos!" mandó Asuma.

De inmediato el grupo de ninjas corrió a detenerlo. Un juego de sellos a gran velocidad fue el movimiento de Shikamaru, y luego, su sombra se deslizó a gran velocidad para atrapar a Kakashi.

"¡Sigue así Shikamaru!" exclamó Guy

La sombra se deslizo lo más rápido que su poseedor lo permitió y estaba a punto de amarrarse en su objetivo, de no ser porque se detuvo en seco repentinamente.

"¡¿Que sucedió?! ¡Shikamaru!" preguntó Asuma en la desesperación.

"¡Rayos!" se quejó entre dientes, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. "He llegado a mi límite, Asuma-sensei… sostener a Kyubi anteriormente, tomó mucho de mí".

Asuma asintió a gran velocidad y estuvo a punto de llamar al otro Jounin hasta que los gritos desesperados de los aldeanos lo alertaron. Giró su vista con rapidez y allí estaba, frente a las pocas personas que faltaban por evacuar. Guy aceleró el paso lo más que pudo y el Lobo dio un rugido abalanzándose contra las personas, pero una gran masa roja con forma de garra se interpuso de repente en el camino de Kakashi.

"¿Naruto?" fue una pegunta suelta de Shikamaru.

¿Acaso el Kyubi los había protegido? Incluso, los aldeanos sintieron sorpresivamente aliviados tras ver aquel chakra rojo.

De repente, la gran garra se cerró atrapando completamente el cuerpo de Kakashi en un puño de chakra. Luego, tomó un gran impulso, lanzándolo como un proyectil hacia el otro lado de la aldea.

Un grito de alegría de parte de los aldeanos se escuchó. Shikamaru volvió a mirar con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se supone que él era el enemigo.

Lentamente, Kakashi se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y escombros de su cuerpo. Ya no amenazaba con gruñidos, tampoco observaba con ganas de asesinar a las personas, solamente se sentaba en el suelo y esperaba, ya faltaba poco para que su sangre terminara de fusionarse con el chakra plateado. Por su parte, el Zorro se levantaba. Aquella porción de chakra cedida por Lobo durante el sellamiento había retornado a su dueño, así que esta vez contaba solo con sus propias fuerzas; todo indicaba que el Lobo ya despertaría.

Tal como lo había pensado, Kakashi dejó escapar un grito humano, dando paso a que el chakra plateado lo envolviera hasta tomar la forma de un mini lobo de dos colas. Aunque, de manera extraña su transformación no fue como la de los demás Jinchurikis; primero dos colas, seguido otras dos, luego otra dos y así otras dos para dar un total de ocho colas; dos colas más que Kyubi en este momento.

"¿Cómo es posible…?" Tsunade calló sus palabras y dejo que el trago amargo bajara por su garganta. El gigantesco cuerpo medio formado del Lobo ya era visible desde cualquier ángulo en la aldea.

"Debe ser porque es un Jubi" comentó Yamato a su lado. "A diferencia de otra bestia de colas, su poder es mucho mayor, así que es probable que esto también afecte la transformación del Jinchuriki" Ya no llevaba una máscara consigo, ahora su uniforme de Jounin era lo que lo identificaba como "Yamato"

"Y para colmo de males, la compatibilidad del chico le ayuda" gruñó la Hokage. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos".

El Lobo disfrutó de su cuerpo casi formado sobre el suelo de Konoha; solo dos colas más y estaría completo. Con orgullo movió juguetonamente las garras en el suelo, de la misma forma erguía su lomo hasta tocar la gran columna vertebral sobre este. Podía sentirlo, el tacto de la arena en sus patas y sus huesos en el lomo era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no vivía su ser, y realmente estaba complacido con ello, especialmente con su Jinchuriki, quien se lo había permitido.

Con su vista recorrió el lugar hasta posarla de manera engreída sobre Kyubi; eso él lo odiaba. Kyubi también lo observó, estaba provocándolo y no pudo soportarlo más. En medio de su locura e ira, corrió y se abalanzó sobre el Lobo dispuesto a rebanarlo, pero, de inmediato este respondió agarrando sus garras, quedando en un forcejeo por ver quién era el Bijuu más fuerte.

El Zorro gruñía a todo pulmón mientras empujaba, de la misma forma, el Lobo contrarrestaba su empuje aplicando más fuerza en sus patas. Fue cediendo. El Zorro fue retrocediendo hasta sentarse en el suelo, la fuerza del otro demonio lo superaba en gran manera.

De un momento a otro el Lobo dio un gran empujón haciendo que el Kyubi cayera acostado boca arriba. No perdió el tiempo; en un segundo el demonio plateado juntó las garras en un puño macizo y envió continuos golpes contra el abdomen de Kyubi hasta que los quejidos del Zorro fueron muy parecidos a los gritos de Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" gritaron Shikamaru y Guy al identificar los sonidos.

Luego con la misma velocidad, el Lobo apuntó con su hocico hacia el abdomen de Kyubi, al tiempo que una masa gran de energía negra que comenzaba a formarse en su boca.

"¡Ahora! ¡Detenlo Yamato!" exclamó la Hokage.

Numerosos troncos salieron del suelo protegiendo al Kyubi, pero expulsando al otro de encima de él.

"Cambio de planes, ¡ve por el lobo!" mandó Tsunade.

Un juego rápido de sellos en sus manos y los troncos casi que con vida propia comenzaron a enredarse con gran agarre en las extremidades, abdomen, cuello y resto de cuerpo del Lobo.

Los ninjas aprovecharon la oportunidad y se lanzaron a detener el casi formado Jubi con todo tipo de Jutsu disponible. Por su parte, el demonio con total tranquilidad realizó una mueca de lo más parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, colocó firme sus patas y emitió un gran rugido destruyendo instantáneamente las ataduras de madera en su cuerpo.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Yamato, sin poder atarlo nuevamente.

Al instante, el Lobo movió descontroladamente sus colas arrasando parte de las viviendas de Konoha. Asimismo, preparó sus grandes garras y las agitó acabando con los ninjas molestos a su vista.

Tsunade y Yamato solo observaban el horror de las bajas ante sus ojos.

"¡Retírense!" exigió la Hokage; el Jounin a su lado podía sentir la desesperación solamente con esa orden. Era lo menos que podía hacer para obtener el menor número de heridos o dado el caso, caídas posibles.

Shikamaru ahora apoyando un brazo en los hombros de Asuma llegó hacia donde Tsunade se encontraba.

"Tsunade-sama… debemos pensar en otro plan, enviarlos de esta manera solo nos causará perdidas"

"¡Tienes cinco minutos para formular uno nuevo!" ordenó Tsunade y el chico asintió. Pero, esos no eran los planes del Lobo.

Al terminar su charla, un gruñido agudo muy parecido a los que había dado Kyubi antes llamó su atención, despertando el máximo temor posible en su ser.

"Oh no… esto no…" fueron palabras de Tsunade.

El Lobo se encontraba sentado con las colas totalmente inmóviles alrededor de su cara atrayendo partículas negras que poco a poco se unían formando una esfera de chakra frente a su hocico. Pero, una de las cosas que más le sorprendió fue que la novena cola también crecía y a medida que lo hacía más rápido se formaba la bola de poder.

"¡Olvida el plan Shikamaru!" dijo desesperada Tsunade.

"Espere, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué?" preguntó Shikamaru en la sorpresa de ver como la Hokage se había lanzado a correr hacia el Lobo de diez colas.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" llamaron Asuma y Shikamaru al unísono.

"Este chico no hará lo que quiera, ¡no en mi aldea!" exclamó Tsunade a gran voz, a medida que empuñaba el collar en su mano para luego cargarlo de chakra y fuerza sobrehumana.

El Lobo simplemente la miro por el rabillo del ojo con la menor de las importancias. La novena cola estaba lista y con ello la gran bomba creció más. Irguió su lomo, los músculos recién formados se tensionaban, generando más poder frente a su hocico hasta alcanzar un tamaño casi tan enorme como su cuerpo.

"_Están perdidos"_Fue el pensamiento del Lobo.

Se levantó un poco con sus patas traseras y estiró su cuello lo que más pudo, apuntando la gran esfera de chakra hacia el suelo. Tsunade corrió hacia él; el Lobo empujó con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a destruir la aldea de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.<strong>

Después de tanto tiempo (creo que casi un año) ¡Regresé con nuevo capítulo! Agradezco de manera especial a _DarkMinene9_ y _CherryBlossoms-Scarecrow_ porque siempre estuvieron allí recordándome. Por cierto, no me molesta que me recuerden, cuando quieran solo manden un PM ;)

Otra cosa importante, si me demoro esperen y esperen… xD que yo continuaré (no me gusta dejar cosas incompletas)

_Gracias por sus Reviews, ¡motivan mucho! _

Siguiente Capítulo: peor que la basura.


	7. Peor que la basura

**Peor que la basura.**

Kakashi notó que su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de sus órdenes. Intentaba mover los brazos, piernas, tan siquiera levantar un centímetro su cabeza de la blanda superficie en la cual se acomodaba, pero no había resultados. No podía ver dónde se encontraba, o mejor dicho, dónde lo retenían, después de todo, sus parpados tampoco acataban a su llamado. Aunque, no era difícil imaginárselo; el frio penetrante colándose entre sus huesos, en combinación del indiscutible olor de los detergentes mezclados con el de los medicamentos, lo más seguro es que se hallara en el hospital de Konoha.

Puede que su cuerpo demostrara estar adormilado, pero sus sentidos estaban muy activos analizando su alrededor. Su tacto decía que se encontraba en una camilla con numerosos aparatos, algunos adheridos y otros incrustados en su piel; su olfato le recordaba que a pesar de estar en un hospital yacía bajo observación, podía oler a los Ambu muy cerca custodiándolo; y ahora su audición le anunciaba que varias personas se adentraban en su habitación.

"Allí está, tal cual lo dejamos" escuchó Kakashi una voz femenina muy familiar. "Gracias al poder del Lobo su cuerpo ha alcanzado gran mejoría, pero por alguna razón no ha despertado".

Escuchaba como el sonido de sus pisadas se incrementaba a medida que se acercaban a la camilla.

"Tú eres la médico, Tsunade" esta vez fue la voz de un hombre mayor. "Un simple Sannin como yo, no puede realizar nada más aparte del sellado".

"Lo sé, Jiraiya" Tsunade dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Él pudo sentir como ella se acercaba a la camilla hasta posarse justo al lado de su cabeza. "Yo… aún no puedo creer que se haya detenido".

Por un momento no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio incomodo en la habitación.

"¡Lo hubieras visto!" continuó hablando Tsunade. "Estaba totalmente descontrolado… y fue como si hubiera quedado en blanco. De repente, sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, la bomba desapareció y cayó contra el suelo… lo único que pude hacer fue recogerlo".

"Pude verlo. Afortunadamente el chico se detuvo a tiempo" agregó Jiraiya.

"De inmediato, aproveché para colocarle la restricción en el cuello. Pero, igual que antes él no reaccionó… él solo quedó inconsciente".

La vista de Tsunade posada sobre su rostro no fue ajena a Kakashi. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos podía sentir como se mantenía sobre él. Sin embargo, ahora esa sensación era reemplazada por el rozar de una mano sobre el objeto enrollado en su cuello.

"Y Naruto, ¿Cómo está?" preguntó Jiraiya.

_"Naruto… es cierto…"_ Pensó Kakashi. Se había olvidado por completo de su alumno.

"Se encuentra en la misma condición que Kakashi, aunque comparando las velocidades de recuperación, la suya ha sido más lenta" escuchó una leve vacilación en su respuesta. "Al parecer las heridas causadas por el Jubi fueron más graves de lo que pensábamos. No sé si alcanzaste a observar, pero durante la lucha Kyubi dejó de ejercer dominio sobre el cuerpo del chico hasta devolverlo a su cuerpo original".

"Bueno, era de esperarse… el Chakra del Lobo había regresado a su verdadero contenedor… además las heridas realizadas antes tampoco ayudaban".

Otro largo suspiro fue emitido por Tsunade. La decepción en su voz no pudo ser escondida de los oídos de Kakashi.

"Por poco… se convierte en otra víctima".

_"¡Espera…! ¿¡Víctima!?"_ la sorpresa se acaparó de su mente.

"Víctimas… ¿Cómo van respecto a eso?" esta vez fue Jiraiya con el tono de decepción en su voz.

_"¡No! ¡No! ¡D-Deben estar equivocados!"_ Fue un grito desesperado en su mente.

Él sabía que había maltratado al Kyubi, sabía que había arrasado con gran parte de las casas de la aldea, pero, ¿victimas? Esa parte no podía recordar.

Con rapidez intentó despertar. Hizo todo lo posible de girar su cuerpo hasta el borde de la camilla y caer al suelo para despertar, ¡Necesitaba una explicación! Pero, no le fue permitido; el Lobo no deseaba que averiguara… no todavía.

"Aún estamos averiguando… víctimas… total…" por un momento dejó de escuchar con claridad las palabras de Tsunade. "El daño material… grande…"

Tampoco fue capaz de escuchar esta última frase por completo. Se estaba quedando dormido. El Lobo lo estaba invitando a la inconsciencia nuevamente y él poco a poco estaba cediendo.

"Esto no será muy bueno para el chico, ¿verdad?" dijo Jiraiya.

"Temo que la consecuencia de sus actos, será peor de lo que esperábamos…"

No logró escuchar el resto de la frase. El Lobo había ganado la batalla sobre su voluntad. Sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia, Kakashi se sumió bajo las sombras de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Una enfermera se encontraba manipulando el equipo que mantenían con vida a Kakashi, cuando se percató que él había despertado. De inmediato, se acercó, colocó una mano justo en frente de sus ojos, moviéndola de un lado a otro y llamó continuamente su nombre, observando como mantenía su vista en un punto fijo como si nada a su alrededor le importase. Kakashi no respondió a su llamado. Se veía muy fatigado luego de tan largo descanso, pero sobre todo se veía tan confundido que parecía que no le importara nada aparte de saber por qué se encontraba allí.<p>

La enfermera se separó de él, tomando la tablilla que había dejado por un momento en la mesita contigua y se preparó a salir de no ser por la pregunta de Kakashi.

"¿D-Dónde… estoy?" se sorprendió ante lo ronca y entrecortada de su voz. De seguro llevaba un buen tiempo sin usarla.

"Vaya, ya era hora de que despertara" la muchacha se volvió a él en un tono sutilmente frío. Kakashi no fue ajeno a esto. "Te encuentras en el hospital de Konoha, hace una semana que estas aquí".

"¿U-Una semana?"

La enfermera asintió con la misma frialdad utilizada en sus palabras, tomó su tablilla y se fue sin decir más. Aunque, cuando estuvo en la puerta Kakashi pudo observar como ella dirigió la mirada hacia alguien, realizando un movimiento en son de afirmación para luego seguir con su camino.

Con dificultad Kakashi logró sentarse en la camilla y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos; quería explotársele del dolor. A comparación del dolor en su cuerpo, sentía que no podía con ella, es mas, ahora que se percataba, no podía recordar qué había sucedido hace una semana por más que tratara. Simplemente, se mantuvo observando la sabana que cubría sus piernas con la cabeza gacha.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Es cierto".

Siguió el sonido de las palabras y giró su rostro, encontrándose con un Ambu, quien al hacer contacto visual con él se volvió sobre sus pasos con cierta indiferencia. Kakashi extendió la mano rápidamente como si así fuera a detenerlo.

"¡Esper…!" no pudo terminar la frase. El dolor en su cabeza hizo que cayera sobre las sabanas agarrándosela con mucha más fuerza.

¿Qué era este ambiente tan pesado que se cernía en la habitación? Se preguntaba Kakashi en medio del dolor. Era como si nadie quisiera estar cerca de él y la persona que se encontrara cerca buscara la manera de escaparse lo más rápido posible.

"Avísenle a Tsunade–sama que Kakashi-semp…" el Ambu se corrigió despertante el temor inmediato en Kakashi. "Avísenle que Kakashi ha despertado".

"Espera… ¿¡Qué esta…!?" Kakashi intentó llamar nuevamente, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. "¿¡Qué está pasando!?" finalmente gritó, levantando la cabeza. Pero, la puerta se cerró ante su vista.

_"En serio… ¿qué está pasando…?"_

Ahora que se detenía a observar, la habitación tampoco era normal. Aparte de la camilla, el equipo médico y la mesita de al lado, la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, ni siquiera habían ventanas. Se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro paredes con una única entrada. Kakashi detalló, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con mayor velocidad cada vez. Comenzaba a sentirse aterrado.

"No puede ser, esta no es una habitación…" susurró para sí, deteniéndose por un instante, "esta… esta es una cárcel".

Rápidamente Kakashi fue a levantarse, debía salir de allí, algo estaba mal con Konoha. Pero, cuando realizó su primer movimiento se vino contra el suelo; aún se encontraba demasiado débil como para huir por su cuenta. Agarró con ambas manos su cabeza en medio del dolor. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta este punto o por qué estaba herido, lo único de lo que si estaba realmente seguro era que había tenido un sueño demasiado real. Un sueño en el que él era el malo, un sueño en el que él… quedó en blanco al recordar.

El poder del Lobo, el dolor durante el sellamiento, la lucha con Kyubi, la destrucción de muchas viviendas de la aldea, la conversación de Tsunade con Jiraiya, Naruto y sobre todo, las víctimas, ¡Ahora sí podía recordar las víctimas! Kakashi dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras continuaba agarrándose la cabeza, esto no podía ser cierto, había matado ninjas de Konoha, ¡Compañeros de Konoha!

Los recuerdos continuaron agolpándose en su cabeza, avisándole del peso que le acarrearían sus actos.

"Kakashi" una voz lo llamó, pero se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. "¡Kakashi!"

Kakashi reaccionó.

"¿Tsu-Tsunade-sama?"

"Al parecer la restricción funcionó" dijo Tsunade, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla una vez más. "Al fin eres tú mismo".

"Sí… soy yo mismo" fue un susurro. Bajó la cabeza no queriendo cruzar la vista con ella. Sin embargo, su mano se movió involuntariamente hacía el collar en su cuello.

"Dime… ¿Cómo te sientes con el Lobo allí dentro?"

"No se ha manifestado desde que me desperté".

"Y ¿Antes?"

"No… No recuerdo muy bien".

El esfuerzo por recordar trajo consigo el dolor de cabeza de nuevo. Posó su mano en la cabeza.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Tsunade preocupada. Él en cambio, prosiguió con otro tema.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Konoha, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade realizó una mueca de molestia.

"Con respecto a eso…" se detuvo tomando una gran inhalación. "Hay algo muy delicado que debo anunciarte".

"Dígalo, por favor" su voz fue neutra, pero por dentro sabía que esto no sería nada bueno.

"Seré rápida" Tsunade se detuvo por un momento, tomó otra gran inhalación y prosiguió, "los acianos han tomado la decisión de retirarte de todos tus cargos como ninja de Konoha".

Kakashi quedó totalmente desconcertado. Sabía que algo estaba mal pero no pensó que fuera tan crítico.

"¿R-Retirarme? Pero, por q…"

"Lo siento…" Tsunade no le permitió terminar la frase, "yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos".

"¡Tsunade-sama, esto no…!"

Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a reclamar cuando dos Ambus aparecieron aferrándose en cada uno de sus brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakashi se encontró tendido en la cama con los brazos y el torso sujetados ferozmente, a la vez, que un Kunai se posicionaba amenazante en su cuello.

"No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando…" los miró a ellos sorprendido y luego la miró a ella sorprendiéndose aún más en que no se inmutaba por detener sus actos. "Usted lo sabe Tsunade-sama, ¡Esta es mi vida!" forcejeó un poco, recibiendo un agarre mucho más fuerte por parte de los Anbus.

"Tal vez… solo sea temporal" apartó su vista al cruzarse con la de Kakashi.

"¡Yo…!"

"¡Comprende Kakashi, has matado…!" Tsunade calló un momento, para luego cruzar la mirada dura con él. "A través del Lobo… ¡Has matado gente de la aldea!" exclamó manteniendo la misma dureza, pero esta vez en su voz.

"Yo nunca…"

"Debes entendernos" interrumpió en un tono más suave. "Con la actuación del Lobo todos están a la defensiva… no podemos arriesgarnos".

Viendo los Ambus que Kakashi ya no ofrecía resistencia, dieron una mirada cómplice a Tsunade, quien con un leve movimiento de cabeza ordenó que lo liberaran. Sin embargo, él no se movió. Permaneció acostado, demostrando cuán asombrado se encontraba aún por las últimas palabras de su propia Hokage.

Tsunade dio media vuelta y susurró ciertas palabras de lo más parecido a una disculpa, mientras salía de la habitación en compañía de los Ambus. Él no se atrevió a mirar siquiera su espalda. Ella tenía razón, había matado y no merecía ser llamado un ninja de Konoha; todo porque él ya se había convertido en algo peor que la basura.

* * *

><p>"¿Es necesario llegar a tal extremo?" preguntó Jiraiya a los dos ancianos que lo acompañaban.<p>

Homura y Utatane; se encontraban junto a Jiraiya aguardando en la habitación de Naruto, mientras Tsunade se encargaba de informar a Kakashi acerca de las decisiones tomadas. En un principio, sus planes no incluían terminar reunidos en un cuarto de hospital, ni mucho menos en donde el Jinchuriki del Kyubi descansaba, pero luego de la acostumbrada visita matutina por el lugar, y notar el casual encuentro de los dos Sannin justo en esa habitación, no podían desaprovechar tan preciada oportunidad para hablar.

Homura se volvió hacia Jiraiya manteniendo una mirada seria.

"Por su bien y el nuestro es necesario. No podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos" respondió con la misma seriedad en su voz.

"Lo entiendo, pero sigo creyendo que retirarlo es demasiado" insistió Jiraiya. "Digo, ser ninja es la vida de Kakashi, incluso su propio padre lo encomendó para ello".

"Es nuestro deber mantenerlo controlado" esta vez intervino Utatane.

"¿Controlado? ¡Por esa misma razón es que él se comportó de esta manera, tan solo miren a Naruto!" Jiraiya señaló al joven inconsciente en cama. "¡Recuerden que Inoichi se encuentra postrado en una cama por acceder a colocar esa restricción! ¡Déjense tonterías!"

"Ya hemos tomado la decisión" fue rotundo Homura.

"Además, todavía queda ver cómo reaccionará ahora que el Lobo se adapte a su cuerpo. Puede que tenga la restricción del collar activa, pero no estamos seguros de cómo funcionará en él…" aclaró Utatane, "puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, ¿te imaginas que sucedería si se encuentra en una misión y pierde el control?"

"¡Vamos! Todos sabemos que es un Hatake, la única persona capaz de dominar al Lobo".

"La persona que no debía convertirse en Jinchuriki, querrás decir".

Jiraiya lo miró de reojo a Homura, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

"Pudiste verlo… no ha demostrado ninguna compasión por sus compañeros, ha destruido parte de la aldea, merece un castigo para que pueda aprender de sus actos" agregó Utatane.

"¡Naruto tampoco!" aclaró Jiraiya oponiéndose. "¡Muy bien sabes que cuando pierden el control son capaces de cometer barbaridades!"

"En serio, no le veo sentido a esta conversación, Jiraiya… ¿Por qué te quejas? Estuviste presente cuando Tsunade aprobó nuestra decisión" inquirió Utatane.

De la misma forma que a Homura, Jiraiya le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Utatane, a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Fue atrapado de la manera más sencilla. Suspiró con resignación dando paso a sus palabras nuevamente.

"Está bien, ustedes ganan" masculló, dejando al descubierto que aquellas palabras solo eran de dientes para afuera. "Al menos respóndame esto, ¿Se encargarán de que Kakashi tenga una buena vida?"

"Por supuesto, el Lobo ha pasado a convertirse en nuestro nuevo Bijuu. Tal como fue hecho con Naruto, se le proporcionará alimento, vivienda y protección, claro está, con la condición de alejarse del Kyubi lo más que pueda… recuerda que su cercanía es un peligro" Homura detuvo su explicación, observando a Naruto por un momento plácidamente en su camilla. "Además, deberá someterse a la vigilancia de un grupo especializado de Anbus, no queremos que se presenten problemas con los aldeanos o mucho menos que intente sobrepasar los límites de Konoha un día cualquiera".

"En pocas palabras…" Jiraiya simuló una tos. "¿Será un prisionero en su propia aldea?"

"No, no" negó Utatane dos veces con la cabeza. "Simplemente será un Jinchuriki muy bien vigilado"

Dejó entre ver una gran sonrisa que claramente significaba lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.<strong>

Luego de un casi dos años sin actualizar puedo decir que, ¡por fin el capítulo está listo! En realidad extrañaba actualizarlo. Pido disculpas a los que siguen el fic desde el principio (si aún lo hacen xD) por tomarme demasiado tiempo, pero debía revisar los anteriores capítulos, porque existían muchísimos errores de redacción que no me permitirían continuar con la historia con total tranquilidad. Trataré de actualizarla más de seguido ahora que está corregida.

_Gracias por leer/seguirme/revisar. Espero que hayas disfrutado._


End file.
